


Airplanes in the night sky

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plane Crash AU, Slow Burn, cafe owner junmyeon, hotel owner kris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: "Isn't it funny Kris? I thought the worst part of my life would be being stuck on that island. But compared to this the whole accident feels like a walk in the park."





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue.
> 
>  
> 
> This is an au I've been wanting to write for so long and I thought if I whip up the prologue I'd start writing the story. I've never seen a plane crash au before and thought?????? Why the hell not??  
> I'm not sure of how many chapters it'll be and idk it's written as 1/1 rn bc I'm on my phone and idk how to fix it to 1/? But I'll fix it tomorrow when I get back home.

Kim Junmyeon was a twenty-eight year old café owner living in the hustle bustle of Seoul, Korea with his husband and two adopted boys. He had met Jisoo in college and had accidentally poured salt in his coffee instead of sugar the week of final exams and he'd cried for a good five minutes apologising as he re-made his order. They went on a few dates and suddenly Junmyeon found himself in a park asking Jisoo to marry him.

A few years after their small country wedding they adopted a six year old boy named Baekhyun who was a little ball of energy and Junmyeon loved him with all his heart. They decided to adopt an older kid because there were just too many that weren't adopted, plus with Junmyeon opening up his small bakery and café there wasn't much time for a baby.

One year later they got another boy named Jongin who was already ten years old but he was the sweetest child they'd come across. The boy was shy and careful. Also very good with Baekhyun, his elder brother seemed to be the only one to keep him grounded with his calm nature.

Jisoo worked at an office with the usual nine to five schedule. He brought in a good and secure amount of money as Junmyeon built his dream. At the age of twenty six his business really set off and his bunny themed bread became famous around Seoul. People loved the aesthetic of the small city café and of course his baker, Minseok, should take most of the credit since his pastries were amazing.

Sometimes he'd take his kids with him to the café when working if they didn't have school and they'd sit at a table, drawing in colouring books and drinking Chanyeol's famous hot chocolate. The university student who was supposed to become a astronomer after graduating. Sometimes he thought his kids loved the clumsy brunet more than their own father.

But his aspirin business was what drove him to the US for a convention in how to expand your business and he'd thought about opening up another shop in Seoul for a while but felt unsure. So when Chanyeol handed him a flyer he'd snagged from his university he decided to go and Jisoo supported him in his decision.

He ordered his tickets and hotel near the convention hall and he promised his kids he'd buy them lots of gifts. They grinned and hugged their dad goodbye as he left in a taxi early in the morning for Incheon airport.

It was a three day convention but he was only there for two. The many lectures he went to were educating and he took many notes of the things he needed to know. And on the last day he did some shopping for his kids. It wasn't a very fun trip but he felt complete and excited to talk things through with Minseok when he came back home. He also missed his husband and kids so much he was aching to go back home. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wu Yifan, or Kris Wu, as he was mostly known as was a thirty-two year old hotel franchise owner in China that he'd taken over the company from his dad. They were well known around Asia as they had a few hotels in South Korea, Japan and India. But he wanted to set one up, ore more, in America.

He was at the business convention in the US to get some contacts and charm some people into some kind of arrangement. It was easy really. At the end of the convention he and his assistant left with a small stack of selected business cards.

His assistant, Luhan, was taking a later plane back home since he wanted to go to a special shop to buy something for his girlfriend back home and Kris rolled his eyes. He's never been one for romance. He hadn't had any high school flirts or serious relationships in his life. It was pointless and a waste of time.

Kris much rather focused on his work and making a name of himself and make his deceased father proud with a hotel in every part of the world. He let himself have fun with occasional hook ups, but lately Luhan had been talking about kids and it would be nice to have someone take over the family business.

Luhan wished his boss a safe journey back home and they parted ways with a pat on the shoulder and a smile. Kris packed his things in his luxury hotel room and called a cab to take him to the airport. It'd be nice to go back home. The flight had one stop in Hawaii where he'd have to change to his flight to Beijing, but it was the quickest and all he wanted was to settle down in his large bed and sleep.

He browsed through the shops at the airport and bought a perfume and a bottle of whiskey before walking to his gate.

Junmyeon used the free wifi to call Jisoo over Skype and tell him he'd soon be home and to talk quickly to his kids before it was time to board. First it was business class and he perked up a little as he saw Kris Wu hand his ticket to the woman. He'd seen him at the convention and he thought it was really cool to see such a successful person this close and he cursed himself for getting economy.

Then it was his time to board and he handed his ticket to the woman with a grin and then entered the plane. While reading the seat number on the ticket he bumped into the back of someone and he looked up and apologised in his accented English, bowing his head then hurrying past to find his seat.

Once settled and in the air Junmyeon let himself doze off after the odd tasting macaroni, head resting against his rolled up cardigan and headphones playing soft sounds of rain and thunder he fell asleep.

Suddenly he was jerked awake by the blearing of an alarm and in his tired, newly awake state he scrambled for his alarm but soon remembered he was still in the plane and he rubbed his eyes, his hands hitting something in front of him. It was a...gas mask?

Looking around he saw the woman next to him with the mask over her mouth and nose and leaning over, hands over head and life vest on. His heart was still beating erratically from the abrupt wake up and when he started to register the situation he started panicking, pulling the mask over his moth and nose before ripping it off to put the life vest on then back on with that mask.

They were crashing.

Instead of doing what the woman did he wrapped his cardigan around his head like a pillow and braced himself for whatever impact was before him. A kid was crying somewhere further in the front and he felt his breathing going erratic. Loud screams filled the plane and something hard hit his head then everything went black.


	2. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First actual chapter is up ! It's written on my phone so I'm sorry if anything is off I've proof read twice but I might still have missed something. Thank you for showing so much support in this story already !!

A horrible ringing sounded in his right ear and his whole body ached. It was worse than the time when he was in grade school and his friend Zitao talked him into going to one of his wushu classes and his body hurt all over for almost a full week.

Fluttering his eyes open he was met by blinding light and at first he couldn't understand where he was, his head hurt too much to look around but he turned to his side as his hand ran over his body. His fingers made contact with a hard strap around his waist.

Right. He was on an airplane. In his dazed mind he unbuckled. What a horrible dream he'd have, crashing with the plane. Shaking his head he blinked and looked to the side and his whole body ran cold as he looked at the blond woman next to him, head cracked open and thick clotting blood covering her limp body.

Junmyeon felt sick and scrambled for one of the plastic bags as bile burned the back of his throat. Just in time he bent over with a bag to his moth and he let out what content he had in his stomach with tears in his eyes.

It hadn't been a dream at all.

In his shocked state he tied the bag and placed it carefully on the empty seat between them and slowly stood up. He looked back and his knees buckled under him and he fell back down into his seat as he looked back onto nothing. The back of the plane was gone, the seats behind him were torn and tattered. All empty from passengers. Instead he stared out into what looked like a jungle.

Letting out a sob tears started flooding down his cheeks and he grabbed his cardigan only to find it stained with blood. Was he hurt? With hurried motions he looked himself over and when his trembling fingers touched something dried at the base of his scalp he winced in pain and brought his hand down to look at the remains of dried blood. He was hurt. Hopefully not severally though.

All he wanted now was to get out of the plane and run. Run and run until he was back home in the arms of his husband. But he needed to check if more people were alive. If someone needed help and he just left them here to die he would never forgive himself.

Taking a deep breath in and then letting it out he stood up in shaking legs and wrapped his cardigan around him and closed his eyes tightly as he passed the woman. Not like the rest of the plane was any better. Dead bodies scattered the whole eight rows of seats that were left. A pair of birds were fighting over one of the dead bodies and he had to look away from the brutal scene as they picked out an old mans eyes. A few rows up he saw the baby he'd heard crying before crashing and he checked multiple times of the poor thing was alive but it wasn't breathing and the side of its face was bleeding.

His thoughts immediately went back to his own kids and he was so glad he didn't take them with them on the trip like they had begged him to do. Clasping his hands together still on his knees he said a quick prayer and then stood to continue to the front of the plane.

His whole body went rigid as he heard ragged breaths and a pained groan. "H-hello?" He said, voice rough and throat dry. Junmyeon's English wasn't the best but the plane was full of American passengers so speaking Korean wasn't perhaps a good idea.

He walked further in and he head a deep scratchy voice call out, "Help" weakly and he hurried over to the voice and before seeing his face he saw the part of metal deeply embedded in his thigh and he walked up to him.

"I-I'll help you. Okay? Just the leg?" He asked and soon met the face screwed up in pain. It was Kris Wu. His hand gently settled on the expensive looking suit stained with blood and the other cracked his eyes open with a groan.

"Get it out.. please." He spoke in strained English, much more polished than his own. Hurriedly he looked for a first aid kit and found one thankfully still attached to the side where the flight attendants stood when entering the plane. The door was gone and he could hear the soft rustle of the trees blowing in the wind and faint sound of waves through the ringing in his ear.

Returning to Kris' side he ripped the tie off of one of the dead bodies with a quiet sorry and he wrapped it tightly around his thigh to stop the blood from gushing out. The man let out a grunt in pain as he watched the other man open the first aid kit and looked for some disinfecting cleaning alcohol and gauze bandage. "I'm sorry." He said before gripping the metal with his right hand and resting his left on his knee. "Take a deep breath." Closing his eyes Kris did as told and inhaled as deep as he could and when breathing out he began to pull it out.

The man groaned, too weak to scream in pain. But it wasn't too deep and Junmyeon was thankful there wasn't so much blood as he drenched the wound in alcohol then helped him pull his pants down to his knees carefully to wrap the wound up tightly with the content of the first aid kit. Helping him pull his pants up he told him to sit down while he checked the rest. But, he and Kris were the only survivors as far as those inside the plane. Perhaps some had already gotten out and he didn't know about the back of the plane.

Letting reality settle in he slowly walked back to where Kris was sitting, seemingly more calm now when he didn't have a thick piece of metal digging into his flesh. "Let's get out of here. The bodies make me anxious." All he got was a nod and he helped Kris stand up and walked with him slowly, supporting his right side as they walked to the tilting door that was ripped away and he helped the other get out and down on the ground.

What to do now? When stepping out of the plane they were met by trees, bushes and long grass. Panic slowly settled in and his body began to tremble. If they had crashed somewhere close to civilisation a rescue team would be here by now. They were probably the only survivors from the plane crash and one of them was wounded.

Kris didn't say much as he tiredly looked at the broken up plane then patted Junmyeon's shoulder. "Thank you." The shorter looked up at him and offered a forced smile. "Can you walk me towards where the plane crashes from?" He pointed in the direction of the scraped up ground and without a word they slowly walked along the broken down trees until they reached a beach

There was also the back of the plane, burning by the edge of the beach and both of them stared at it silently until Kris sat down with a grunt of pain. Junmyeon just stared at the seemingly endless expand of ocean stretching across them in all directions. He started crying, sobbing grossly as he too collapsed onto the soft white sand, burying his face in his hands. None of them spoke to each other or tried to comfort the other. They just needed to take it all in in their own way for now.

None of them knew for how long they sat there in silence before Junmyeon shot up and hurried to where the jungle started and he frantically searched for dry sticks and leafs, then assembling them in a neat pile. "We don't know if we're stuck here! But I don't know how to make a fire!"

Kris furrowed his brows at first as he looked at the man throwing more sticks into the pile then grabbing a bigger one and ran down towards the burning rear of the plane. He wasn't sure if to call him brilliant or crazy. For all they knew that part could explode any second and he rather not have the other die on him already. But he didn't know how to make a fire without matches either so the other did have a point.

The plane part didn't explode and Junmyeon successfully started a fire at the end of the jungle. Kris wondered how he could think so rationally on a situation like this especially when seeming so broken up and still trembling, but he was glad he did. He presumed English wasn't his mother tongue however, it sounded too thickly accented and strained when he talked. He begged that the other could Chinese, Korean or Cantonese. That way they could communicate easier.

Once the fire was up and rather large Junmyeon paved back and forth, trying not to panic too much but all he could think of was his family. God did they know his plane had crashed? How was his kids doing? Junmyeon couldn't stand the thought of seeing his babies cry and he threw some more sticks onto the fire.

"Uhm... excuse me? Mr..?" Kris called and Junmyeon was snapped out of his spiralling thoughts and instead hurried up to him. "What's your name?"

"Kim Junmyeon." Ah, Korean name, Kris thought and offered him a small smile. "Do you speak Korean?" Junmyeon nodded and the other motioned that he needed help to stand up.

Quickly helping him stand up they walked to the fire Junmyeon made and Kris introduced himself in Korean. "I'm Kris Wu. Thank you for saving me Junmyeon." He said as he was sat down under the shade of a palm tree.

"Don't think about it. I'm glad I wasn't the only one... that survived." He said slowly and Kris nodded sombrely. Honestly he though he was going to die there from blood loss since no one seemed to respond to his screams and he knew he wouldn't make it alone for very long if he'd pulled that thing out himself and tried caring for the wound.

"Junmyeon. Do you think that by any chance there's food or water left on the plane that survived the crash? I'm pretty sure the water down there is salt water. My leg hurts too much and I can't walk right now. But I think we should check that before any animals find out there's food there." Junmyeon simply nodded and looked back where he could see the white plane parts scattered then closed his eyes only to see the images of dozens of dead bodies and lone body parts trailing behind the plane.

In all honesty he didn't want to go there alone to check the plane out but if Kris was in pain he wasn't going to force him to walk and it was true. If there was food left they had no time to waste before whatever animals that were on this island took it for themselves and they were left to starve.

"I-I'll go." He said but Kris shook his head. "You're still in shock. Let's sit down for a while and then we can go together. We can talk if it makes you calmer. Or we can be quiet." Junmyeon sat down and kept his mouth shut tightly and Kris took the hint, leaning against the tree and wished that the part of land they were on connected to mainland. They couldn't be that far off from civilisation since they were just heading for Hawaii from the states. Perhaps they were somewhere on Hawaii already and people were on their way. They'd have to check out their surroundings later. Hopefully a phone would have made it and there was signal enough to call for help.

Since none of them had a watch or phone on them they didn't know for how long they just sat there staring at nothing. But it must have been hours since the sun had moved drastically over the clear sky. Suddenly Junmyeon spoke up. "What happened? I was asleep until the alarm went off and I was knocked ou by something before I could see what was happening."

"Not sure. It was bad weather outside and suddenly one of the motors started burning and after that it all was really quick. We were told to put our live vests on and the plane was doing an emergency landing. Then the wing fell off and the other motor started struggling and we were crash landing. I went out sometime before impact and when I woke up all I could feel was pain and I tried to call out for someone but no one was answering and I feared I was the lone survivor and that I too would go soon."

Silence settled over them again and Junmyeon started crying again. "I want to go home." He felt embarrassed, he sounded like a child getting dropped of at the daycare by his mom for the first time. He was a grown man for gods sake! But even with how much he tried to calm down he was unable to, hiccuping as he looked at the few birds flying around the seemingly shallow edge of the beach to catch fish.

If he closed his eyes maybe he'd be home next to Jisoo when he opened them again. But every time he opened them he stared at the same birds and Kris was still sitting to his left since he found out he couldn't hear much on his right ear now. But that was the least of his problems right now.

"Well, my leg feels better. At least enough to walk there and back I think. Are you ready?" Junmyeon was surprised by how well the other could speak Korean and nodded, once more helping Kris stand up and supporting his right leg by letting him lean over his shoulder as they slowly walked back to the wreck.

Kris had been guessing right. There was still some packed food and plastic bottles that had made the crash. The taller grabbed something to carry it all in and packed everything edible he found. It wasn't much, but enough to hopefully last a few days if they were stuck here. Junmyeon took it upon himself to find things in the carry on bags. He chanted a constant, "Please forgive me" as he took food and drinks from the bags and the floor. His stomach groaned and rumbled, telling him he was hungry but surrounded by the heavy smell of blood and burnt metal made his head spin. Food was the last thing he wanted right now.

Once collecting it all in a backpack he took he walked back to help Kris pack down the food and water. "You got everything?" Kris nodded and they carefully got out of the plane and made their way back to their fire. None of them was very hungry but at least they had food now for when they were and perhaps after managing to get some food into their systems they could see if there were any people here or not.

It was an odd situation and Kris felt strangely calm over it all and Junmyeon seemed to be quiet and keep for himself mostly. He probably had a lot back home to miss and people he loved. Perhaps he was married, he was a young handsome man and when glancing down on his left hand he indeed saw the silver band around his ring finger. Poor thing. But he didn't ask, now wasn't the time.

Maybe he was so calm because all he'd loose was his company that would be signed off to Luhan if he was to never return and die here. And he knew his assistant and best friend would take care of the company and he trusted him with his life. Oh how he hoped he'd make it back home alright. His father was long gone and he never even got to know his mother. He had no siblings back home and his three cousins would just try to take the company for themselves and not even blink at the fact that he was gone.

He really had nothing or no one to live for. Maybe that was why he was so calm.

 

 

 

 

They had scouted around what they now knew was a rather small island. One night had passed and they found out that it was rather cold once the sun was gone from the sky. They agreed to finding the plane and collect some clothes after trying to find civilisation. But they were stranded on a deserted island somewhere in the ocean and panic had once more settled over Junmyeon.

They were probably never coming home.

At least they could eat some of the food and now when they knew they'd probably be stuck here for a while the two rationed out the food and dug a joke for it in the ground, concealing it with leafs and branches. They hadn't come across any animals except for birds on their scouting around the island which was calming now when they knew hungry wild cats wouldn't eat them.

No phones worked and no one had thick clothing since it was summer but they got what they could find and Kris changed from his suit and button up to more comfortable clothing he'd taken from one of the bodies. The pants were a bit short but it was better than his slacks. Junmyeon found a woman's sweater that fitted him and thanked Buddha for it.

There was not much to do but they quickly went to work with setting up large S.O.S signs made in airplane rumble or rocks they found on the island and hoped airplanes would fly by and see it. Junmyeon did most of the work since Kris quickly would get weak and have to sit down. He didn't complain, they just needed to contact anyone that they needed help.

"Do you have anyone at home?" Junmyeon asked him the second night when eating a candy bar each. Kris shock his head.

"I don't. I have a close friend but that's about it."

"No one? Not even family?"

"No family that'd care. Luhan, my friend, is probably the only one who will cry for me. I'm glad he didn't take the same plane as me. He has a girlfriend he loves very much."

"I see.. I'm sorry about that." Junmyeon paused for a moment before continuing. "I have two kids and a husband."

"Oh. I noticed the ring. But I didn't think you'd be married to a man."

"Does it bother you?"

"No. But even if it did, sexuality doesn't matter now exactly."

"Mhm. I guess. I'm worried about them. After all my kids are barley teens. Baekhyun, the youngest, is only nine and Jongin is twelve. I hope they'll be fine."

"We'll get off this island. We'll be fine and you'll go back home to your family."

"I hope so. Jisoo doesn't know how to do make Baekhyun's favourite cookies." They shared a small smile and after eating the two took turns sleeping in case a boat or plane would come by.

Junmyeon had the first watch and spent the time collecting some more wood for the fire and thinking about his family. The news about the plane must have been released and Jisoo must have been informed about his husband having a high chance of being gone. How many tears did he shed? How would he tell their kids?

Minseok would have to take care of the cafe with the help of Jisoo. Chanyeol would cry and comfort his kids. They would survive without him and maybe that was what made his heart clench. Jisoo would eventually re-marry and his kids would go to the local temple to pay their respect to their deceased father.

He looked up at the night sky and the moon was shining brightly and he couldn't help but wonder if Jisoo was gazing up at the moon as well.

 

 

 

 

 

  
Day four they started to get closer to each other and shared little anecdotes from their life and Kris found out that Junmyeon had been on the same convention as him and he ran a rather popular café in Seoul. And he told Junmyeon more about his company and that he was a influential man in most of Asia and people would make sure he was found. Dead or alive.

"Preferably alive. If you died I think I'd go crazy. Being completely alone would drive me to insanity."

"Don't worry Myeon, Luhan knows I don't give up in the first place, he's probably pushing every search group in the world to come find me and that plane. And trust me, Luhan doesn't take no for an answer."

"Wow, maybe you could help me open up my second shop when we get away from here?" Junmyeon grinned and nudged him with his elbow. Kris chuckled and wrapped his suit jacket around himself, nodding.

"I could definitely help you. After all you pretty much saved my life, it's the least I could do."

"Wouldn't really call it saving your life. But I'll take it." Junmyeon moved closer to the fire and brought his knees to his chest. It was a particularly cold evening today and the sweater didn't warm him up enough.

"Myeon, if you're cold it's okay if you want to lie next to me. We can't afford you getting sick." Kris opened his right arm and Junmyeon moved to lie on the others right side so he could still hear him talk. "Your ear isn't getting any better?"

"The ringing has gone down but I still can't hear well. It's like when you are underwater. Like I can hear you, but it's hard making out any words."

"Hm, I see." Kris turned his attention back up at the night sky. The only positive thing about this was that the sky was so visible and clear. It was like he could make out the galaxy from where they rested. "I wish I was better at astronomy. Maybe then I could map out where we are. Maybe even try reading them and lead us back to main land."

"Funny. One of my employees are studying to become an astronomer. If he was here he'd shit himself. The sky is never this clear in Seoul. Beijing can't be much different. But he'd know where we were after calculating out the stars. He'd probably try build a boat too."

"Really? Interesting. I wanted to pick it as my major when studying abroad but both me and my father wanted me to take over the company so I took economics instead."

Junmyeon hummed and closed his eyes, feeling tiredness wash over him. It was supposed to be his watch but he felt Kris squeeze his shoulder and muttered a soft, "I'll take first watch" and he let himself fall asleep.

 

 

 

 

  
Their days on the island were long and agonising. However not being completely alone was comforting and they could distract themselves.

Kris said a few days ago when his stubble started showing he wished they had some kind of razor and they went back to the plane to search through the plane once more. When coming inside they were hit by the disgusting stench of rotting bodies and Junmyeon had to hold in the little food he'd had for breakfast as they held one hand over their mouth and nose as the other lifted bags and debris.

Days ago they had decided to take all things they thought were necessary from the plane and hoarded it at their camp. They had tried to pry seats off as well but none of them were really strong and Kris' leg started hurting so Junmyeon kicked off two head rests to use as pillows for now.

They found an newly packaged electric razor and obviously it wasn't going to work. Plus half of it was smashed when they opened the package. Suddenly Kris let out a celebratory "woho" as he waved a medium sized scissor in the air. It would have to do. At least they could stay somewhat neatly cut.

Junmyeon had cut his kids hair since they came into his life so he had some experience with it. However Kris had probably never tried even cutting bangs.

He was right. Kris had no practice with scissors.

"For lords sake.. give them to me before you poke an eye out." Junmyeon snatched the scissor after handing Kris a ripped piece of fabric to stop the bleeding at the corner of his upper lip. He'd tried to "shave" by cutting his facial hair as close to his skin as possible, using the water as a bleary mirror. He'd come whining to Junmyeon after cutting his lip who sighed and shook his head. Something with how Kris acted reminded him of Jongin when he burned his finger on the stove.

"Honestly." Junmyeon muttered as he sat Kris down on a fallen over branch. He looked the cut over and hummed. "It's not that bad, you'll survive. Now do you want as much of it off as possible?"

"Yeah." Kris said and Junmyeon gently pressed his fingers against the growing stubble and tilted his head back so he could get a better look. He may be as tall as Kris was when he sat down but that was non important.

With a careful press of his thumb he stretched the skin of his cheek and carefully pressed the blades to the warm skin and cut of the hairs as far down as he could without giving the other one more cut.

Kris looked up at him and kept calm, almost like when he'd cut Jongin hair. He'd sit patiently and let his father cut the hair shorter. In many ways Kris was like a little kid but he didn't say that out loud. He was cute almost, with his pouty lips and warm kind eyes and messy black hair.

But as fast as he registered what he thought he shook his head. He was a married man and he'd be faithful 'til the day he died.

After some time he was as done as he'd get, it was patchy and a lot of stubble still showed, but at least it worked. "Do you want me to do you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your stubble. Should I cut it?"

Of course, Junmyeon blinked and nodded. He sat down where Kris had sat and tilted his head up. "Just try not to cut my lips."

Kris was about to say a cheesy come back like, "I wouldn't dream of hurting those pretty pink lips" but before he could open his mouth he simply nodded with an assuring smile. Kris, he's married.

 

 

 

 

  
It had been a week according to the lines he and Kris stabbed into a palm tree and they were starting to run low on the food and water. They had a few candy bars left, one full meal, five bottles of water and funny enough, the bottle of whiskey Kris bought. But that wasn't the best substitute for water.

"We need to try find coconuts or something drinkable. Or else we're going to die from dehydration within a week, maybe two. We don't even know if a rescue team will have found us by then." Junmyeon said hopelessly, sitting in a pair of shorts and a shirt wrapped around his head, letting the water cool his legs and waist down while Kris cleaned himself a little further out.

"Well we won't last with a few candy bars either. And there are no animals on land so we have to find out a way to catch fish." Kris dove under the surface and wet his hair.

"I hope they come to save us soon... should we set up another S.O.S sign on the other side of the beach?"

"Maybe. To be on the safe side. You sure you're not going to wash off?" Junmyeon nodded and offered Kris a smile.

"I'm good." Kris got up and moved to sit next to him, none of them bothered by the elder walking around in his birthday suit.

"You don't look so good. What are you thinking about?" Kris asked, pushing his hair back and resting his elbows on his knees as they looked at the edge of the horizon.

"My family. I've been gone for a week. I... I wonder what they're doing, how they're feeling. How Jisoo is handling all this. They've probably held a funeral for me. No one will come find us.."

"Don't say that. You need to be more optimistic! But talk to me when you feel down. I can't help much, because I can't make a boat or plane to come pick us up. I can't relate either, because I don't have a family. But I'm the only one you got here and I'm willing to listen to you. There's not much else we can do is there? So spill."

Junmyeon sighed, looking down at his knees and the small seashells hidden under sand. "I'm just so worried all the time. For them. And us. I'm scared we'll die from starvation or dehydration before anyone can come save us. What if they come the second after our last breath? And I will never be able to tell Jisoo how much I love him. And the trauma my kids have to go through. Loosing a parent isn't easy."

Kris listened closely, nodding and leaning back a little, resting his hands behind his back. "I understand..I have those thoughts as well. It's unfair you have to be stuck here with me. This wasn't my ideal way to die but I'm oddly content with it being my demise. However you have your whole life ahead of you."

"Don't talk like you're an eighty year old man on his death bed!" Junmyeon chuckled and hit his arm lightly. "You can't be that old. I'm twenty eight and you can't be over forty."

"I'm thirty three this November. But I do feel like I'm eighty year old man. I've been through a lot and had to grow up fast. But this isn't about me. We're letting you talk now so you can feel a little calmer."

Junmyeon let out a sigh. "What do we do if we don't get off this island? What if this is our new home?" His voice wavered and it was just above a whisper.

"Then..we make the best of it. We will find a way to survive or take us off this island. Give it a few more days though. I'm sure they'll come!" Kris got up from the water to dry off and put his clothes back on.

"It would've been easier if I just had died in the crash like every one else."

"Hey... I didn't die in the crash, and don't you think your kids would be devastated that you were truly dead? At least now you're alive and that's better new to bring to your pre-teen kids." Junmyeon got out of the water and changed his shorts into a pair of pants and pulling the shirt wrapped around his head over himself.

"I don't know. It's even worse news if they come here too late and find out we survived but they came too late to save us. I dream of it... a lot. The crash." The brubet paused and let out a sigh. "Sometimes in with my family and is their dead bodies next to me. Or crashing the plane and dying. It's so horrible I can barley sleep. I already had issues sleeping at home safe and sound in my bed."

"I also have nightmares of what happened." He leaves out the part where Junmyeon is dead to save him the stress. "It's a natural reaction to what happened. But if you have problems sleeping... what would usually help?"

"Jisoo. He'd hold me and often run his fingers through my hair and lul me to sleep with his voice. I had a period where I had to take sleeping pills to actually get some hours rest."

"Is there any way I could help?" Junmyeon looked sadly at the elder and shook his head. "I don't think it's a good idea Kris."

The man simply nodded and changed the subject. "Should we try find something edible on this island?" With an agreeing nod Junmyeon walked next to a limping Kris, his leg wasn't getting much better.

"Your leg. It's still hurting?" Kris nodded and sighed. "I'm still limping so I think it might be infected. Not sure, I'm not a doctor so I wouldn't know."

"Let's hope its not." Junmyeon murmured and stared at his right thigh that he knew still was wrapped up in a cloth.


	3. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this story is solely written on my phone so some things might be wrong due to autocorrect or just the wrong words being thrown in. 
> 
> But here it is !! Chapter two! Please enjoy and thank you for all the feedback!!  
> (also make sure to check out my junmyeon bday project with one krisho one-shot a day!)

Shock was the first thing Luhan faced when coming back home. He heard about the plant crash when he came to the airport in Beijing and he thanked Buddha he wasn't on that plane. But when Kris didn't answer any of his calls or messages he got a little worried.

Meizen had cried when he arrived home. She'd though he was on the plane and the night was spent comforting her and trying to find out more about the lost plane.

He called the airport and flight company over and over. After maybe hours of shouting that he was Kris Wu's assistant and he needed to know if he was on the plane he finally got an answer. But it wasn't the one he wanted.

"I'm sorry to tell you Mr.Han that your boss, Mr.Wu, was on the plane. According to the message sent by the pilots both engines struggled and broke and was not able to steal onto Hawaii like planned. The location of the plane is now unknown but we're working on it and reporting back to the families that are affected. We will come back to you when w know more. Good night."

Luhan groaned and downed another glass of whiskey. Meizen had gone to bed but he himself was unable to find the will to lay down and sleep when Kris could be dead.

Letting out a breath he leaned head back over the backrest of his office chair and removed his tie entirely, tossing it to the floor. The plane could not have survived with no working motors and one wing. They must have landed in the ocean however since water was in every direction.

They could be stuck on life boats floating out to sea or towards land. Kris was never the first to give up when stuck between a rock and a hard place. He kept fighting. He remembered when he and Meizen watched the movie "catch me if you can" and the expression about one mice struggling so hard in the cream they fell into he turned it to butter and crawled out. He'd thought of Kris.

 

 

 

 

 

The news the next day talked about the missing crashed plane and the families had been called. Jisoo got the call five in the morning. They had been worried about Junmyeon but they thought it was probably a delay. But when the Korean police station called his stomach twisted and he had to take a deep breath as they explained the situation.

They were sending out a search team to find the plane but there was a 70% chance it crashed in the ocean. However they still had the coordinates from when they last contacted the airport in Hawaii and were going to search around there. It could take from a week to a year.

How would he explain this to their kids? They were too old to be lied to as well. Especially Jongin. Jisoo was unable to go back to sleep that night and instead called up a old college friend, Iseul to talk and seek comfort.

She tipped him that he should tell Jongin first about it and maybe tell Baekhyun that his dad was away for a while. So he spent his time into the early morning planning out what to say.

When the sun peeked up behind the rooftops and birds broke into a soft song Jisoo dreadfully woke Jongin up, telling him they had to talk about something. The newly awoken boy groaned and rubbed his tires eyes, sitting up straighter in the bed.

"Nini... you know daddy was getting home yesterday and I told you that there was probably a delay?" The boy nodded. "The plane is somewhat delayed. It flew of course and some bad things happened with the blame and they had to land somewhere else. The airport isn't getting any contact with their plane."

They all spent the day at home, calling in sick from school and work to just be together. Baekhyun just thought that his dad was in the US somewhere and just couldn't come home now. Jongin hoped he was alright wherever he was right now, that he still was alive. They had agreed on not telling Baekhyun that he was unable to contact and no one knew where he was.

Poor Jongin had to be strong for his little brother and pretend that he was just sad that Junmyeon wasn't home earlier.

Calling up their friends and family was dreading and made the situation feel real. First he called Minseok and told him about the incident, he'd heard of it but didn't think that his friend and boss was involved. The other had to calm down for a few minutes from his almost panicked crying before continuing to speak. He was going to tell Chanyeol when he came in after classes and he knew it wouldn't be easy. The silly brunet with elf ears was smitten by Junmyeon and would definitely take a large blow.

Zitao was yelling and sobbing when he called, wondering how the kids were and if they all were doing okay. After a few minutes of talking back and forth he decided to come over to see them. Jisoo said he could baby sit while he go to their parents' houses and explain the situation unless they also got a call from the police.

Baekhyun who was happily unaware of the seriousness of the situation was in glee that uncle Taotao came to visit and grinned as he clung to his leg. Jongin buried his face in his stomach and hugged him tightly before the elder pried the boy's off of him and bent down to hug them both.

"Hi there... your dad is gonna run some errands and I'm here to baby sit you! So what about we watch a movie then go out for some snacks?" The boys nodded and ran off to the living room while Zitao assured Jisoo it was fine and he'd take care of the boys. "It's not like it's my first time."

 

 

 

 

Days went on and Luhan was getting anxious. Why couldn't they find him? The only explanation was that the plane crashed and sunk into the ocean and that wasn't exactly the most calming scenario.

The company was not affected financially and he knew that was all Kris cared about on the long run and no one except him was close to him so no body was grieving on any other way than paying their respect.

Luhan had called the police and asked countless times how they could make the search more efficient but they told him there was nothing more to be done. Not even when offering paying a million to get more search jets in the air.

He was debating buying a private jet and go look himself but Meizen would kill him if he did. Instead he bitterly talked to the news when they asked about the situation and if he thought he was alive or not. That was his way of putting the police in a tight spot, bashing them publicly in interviews as the new owner of Dragon Resorts.

Luhan knew very well the police didn't want any unnecessary attention drawn to them and after a week and a half they called and asked him to stop what he was doing. Luhan grinned and he swore they could hear it in his voice when he replied. "I'm simply informing the civil masses of what happened! They should know that the police are too lazy to take matters into their hands and fix it."

The next day they sent out three more search jets after receiving half a million and a promise Luhan would stop throwing shade at them and turning the public against them.

Proud with himself he praised the military forces and their hard work the next interview, speaking of how they called last night and told him they were sending out more jets.

Some called it a hopeless case since the survivors of the plane would probably be dead by now either way and Luhan said. "Kris Wu won't let the grim reaper get him until he himself allows it."

 

 

 

  
Jisoo was spending less and less time at home. Telling Zitao he had to help out with Junmyeon's café and try find another employee so the blond ended up babysitting the kids almost every day.

"Why is daddy not coming home?" Baekhyun asked as they sat in the sofa of Zitao's penthouse by the TV.

"Your mommy is just away for a while and your dad has to help out Minseok with the café. You remember Minnie right?" The boy giggled and nodded.

"Papa doesn't like when you call him mommy."

"He has to live with it. He's always been my mom as well. It's just the way he is. But what do you guys say about going to the café tomorrow and visit your daddy?"

They both nodded and grinned. Tonight they were having a sleepover and Zitao let them sleep with him in his bed after minutes of whining when trying to tuck them in the guest bed.

The next day around noon they dressed up to go out and Zitao brought his little dog with him as well. So they walked down the road, Jongin with Candy in the front and he and Baekhyun behind, holding hands.

When getting to the café he picked Candy up and walked in. "Hello! Family arriving!" A few people turned to stare at the group as they basically stormed through the doors and Minseok laughed.

"Hi to you too, what brings you guys here?" Chanyeol almost jumped over the counter to get to the boys and grinned as he hugged them both. "Wow I've missed you two! You should come by more!"

While the friendly giant sat the boys down at a table and got them carrot cake Zitao ordered an iced latte from Minseok. "Well their father. Jisoo said he'd be here this afternoon."

Minseok raised an eyebrow as he made the coffee. "He did? He hasn't told us anything about visiting."

"He was having an interview with a potential new employee? Because you needed extra help."

"No we don't need more people. We're not hiring at all right now. And he hadn't been here since a week back when telling me that I was on charge now. That he trusted me with his husbands company."

"He what?" Zitao hissed out, leaning forward.

"He hasn't been here for days Tao..."

"Mother fucker. Then where the heck is he? He's told me that he was here every afternoon after work to help you out."

Minseok frowned. "That's sounds... odd, to say the least. Why would he be lying?"

"I don't know.."

 

 

 

  
"Damn it." Junmyeon cursed as he missed another fish. He'd tried to catch one by hand and with a pointy stick they made with the scissor they found but he was unlucky.

They food supply had run out but they found a few spots with coconuts that they could drink and eat from at least. They were close to impossible to crack open. But with the help of a scrap metal piece from the plane they managed to pry small holes in them to drink from.

"You're doing great! You just need to get the technique right!"

"Try do it yourself Kris! It's harder than it seems!" He whined and looked at the two fishes swimming closer. He rose the home made spear and when it was close enough he stabbed it down into the sand and almost sobbed in glee when he say he caught the tail of the fish with the spear.

But as soon as he realised it was starting to struggle free he grabbed it by the tail and rose it from the water in victory. "Look!" He yelled and Kris cheered from the beach, telling him to get to the shore quickly so he didn't drop it.

Junmyeon pushed through the water and up on land, handing the fish over to Kris who hit it with a rock to kill it. "It's rather large so if we're lucky it could last us for two days."

"It has to. This is the first fish I catch and I think it was pure luck." Kris smiled and hugged his shoulders with an arm.

"You did great though. I'd never be able to do it. So tonight we can eat like kings! Coconut and freshly made fish. It'll be much better than that packed food."

"Thank you Kris." Junmyeon smiled and pulled away to change into his "land pants" as he called them and hung the wet shorts over a tree branch.

He liked the praise and sweet nature of Kris. He was calming and Junmyeon liked him more than he'd like to admit. It was that little thing he missed in his life.

Sure Jisoo was sweet, but it felt rehearsed and repeated. And he'd never been praised or cheered on by his husband. Not even when winning an online contest about the most popular café in Seoul a year ago. He'd gotten some flowers and a "congratulations" but that was it.

Jisoo didn't even think that starting the café had been a good idea but after months of asking him to buy the empty store he finally bulged and did it. After that he, Minseok and the boys spent most of their time getting it ready.

Kris gave him that assurance that he'd done good and he was proud of him. It made him feel warm inside and after getting his pants on he turned to the other with a smile.

The two of them had become what he called good friends in the time they'd spent here. They knew of each other's good and bad sides. What favourites they had and so much more. Junmyeon even opened up about some things he'd kept from Jisoo.

And Junmyeon would lie to himself if he said he didn't find Kris attractive. He was handsome and his personality only added.

Last night when waking up from a nightmare Kris held him close and rubbed his back until he calmed down and fell back asleep only to wake up tangled up with the other in the sand.

As night fell they cooked the fish, their scissor proving to be useful once again as Junmyeon rinsed it. They used a piece of metal as a frying pan as they sat huddled together in the chilly night air by the fire.

Their coconut they shared was opened in advance and the one they drank from yesterday was cracked open so they could eat from it as well.

The fish was okay, a little burnt closer to the tail but it was amazing to get fresh food in so long and Kris thought he'd almost cry at the taste. After dinner they stargazed like any other night and after two weeks Junmyeon could point out if he saw a new star in the dark sky.

His head was propped on Kris' arm and he wore the thickest clothes that he had there but it was still cold. Not getting proper food or water was getting to him and he wondered for how long he could survive like this.

Kris soon moved to sit up and Junmyeon did the same, leaning against his side not to loose the body heat the taller was radiating.

They didn't talk, simply enjoying each other's company. Then suddenly Kris' hand wrapped around his and he looked up, propping his chin on the elder's shoulder and squeezed their hands together to make the other look back at him.

A few moments of gazing at one another was shared and Kris leaned down until their noses and foreheads touched. Junmyeon was frozen where he sat but he felt strangely at home like this, with Kris. Taking a deep breath he leaned his head forward and up, brushing their lips together. Kris closed his eyes and gingerly pressed back until Junmyeon pulled away, looking down at his feet.

"I... I'm sorry. That was stupid of me. I'm married... I have a family. Kris I'm sorry I didn't mean that I don't know what flew in me. That was so stupid, I'm sorry. I can't do that. I have someone."

Kris kissed the crown of his head and let go of his hand. Junmyeon disliked the feeling of cool air on his hand but he felt so stupid. What had gotten into him? Maybe he just missed Jisoo so much he missed and needed the physical attraction. He did miss being held by Jisoo but Kris was almost better than the original.

And it scared him. He would not break his family apart because of some fleeting moments stranded at an island with another man.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop you. I know you're married." Kris wanted to hit himself in the head. Developing feelings for a married man. Especially stick on a damned island. Maybe he'd swallowed salt water when bathing yesterday.

He pulled his hand away and debated moving away but he knew how much Junmyeon wanted to stay close for warmth and he wasn't going to deny him that.

As both males sat in internal conflict with each other their hands found their way back to each other, little fingers linked together until Junmyeon fell asleep against his shoulder.

The next morning they apparently mentally agreed to just brush yesterday's kids off and pretend it didn't happen. They were a little awkward around each other but they still talked and acted like always.

A few days later Kris was getting sick. He caught a fever and had not much energy to do other things than help cook the few fish Junmyeon caught.

He was getting worried. Almost three weeks had gone by and there was no sign of any help coming and he was almost a hundred percent sure it was from his wound on his leg. Since he wasn't bad it couldn't be the food.

"Can you sit up? You need to drink something." Junmyeon coaxed the elder to lean against a tree and handed him a coconut and Kris heaved a sigh, taking it in his hands.

"Have you had some?"

"What? No, you're sick you should be first priority."

"But you have a family to go back to."

"Kris I'll survive."

"Yifan. You can call me Yifan. It's my real name."

"Okay. Then Yifan, drink up or you'll get worse. I'll find more for me in the morning. Humans can actually go some time without water and we've kept ourselves hydrated enough to survive another day. Please drink."

Yifan looked at him before taking a sip with a frown. "You act like Baekhyun. In case you forgot he's the youngest one."

Junmyeon smiled and sat down next to him. "Get well soon okay. I need help catching fish."

 

 

 

 

"Junmyeon. If I don't survive, I want you to find Lu Han. He's probably the CEO of Dragon Resorts now. Tell him I'm sorry and to live on. That his kids can take over the company after him if they want to."

"Yifan don't say that. Don't talk as if you're going to die. You're not."

"You don't know that."

"You have to survive. For me."

Yifan turned his head to look at a Junmyeon who seemed to be crying as he stared at the stars.

"I'll try."

 

 

 

 

Counting on three weeks Junmyeon was collecting fire wood when Yifan yelled from the beach for him to come there. He dropped everything, heart pounding in fear something happened to him.

"Yifan! What's wrong?" He called as he watched the man flailing with his arms in the air.

"It's a plane!" He yelled and pointed at the dot in the sky and he was filled with hope as he ran over to their fire and grabbed a large stick, igniting the hot wood as he waved it around, screaming until his throat felt as if it was tearing up.

They stood there for minutes as the plane flied over their heads until it was completely gone and Junmyeon fell to his knees, hands stinging and tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Come back!" His voice was scratchy and he leaned over to slam his fist into the sand as he cried. "I want to go home... I just want to go home."

Yifan sat down with him, pulling his curled up body to his chest between his legs and caressed his back and kissed his hair. He was too tired to cry and his dazed mind could only hold the other close and tried to comfort him as their chance to come home flew further and further away.

"Now we know they fly by here at least. It looked like a normal plane. One more has to fly by."

"But when... this is the first one we see in three weeks Yifan. We might not make it three more weeks."

He sobbed and clung to the other, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Junmyeon felt like a child again sobbing into the others shirt.

"Maybe they saw us?" Yifan tried to assure him, caressing his hair with his fingers. "How are your hands? You should have them in water. You burnt yourself didn't you?"

Junmyeon nodded but refused to get up from Yifan's lap until the elder tried to pick him up and carry him to the water.

"Are you crazy? Are you trying to kill yourself?" He said and walked over to the water, wiping his cheeks and mumbling about how he shouldn't force himself and he'd get hurt and he was sick.

Yifan just smiled and limped after him and kneeled next to him by the water as he hissed at the cool water washing up over his burnt flesh.

"That was a little stupid."

"I needed to catch their attention in some way."

"You're very clever."

Junmyeon smiled a little for himself as he stared at the water.

"Is it worth it building a boat and try to get away from here?"

"No. Not yet. Can you wait a few more days Myeon? Just in case the plane saw us. Maybe they just couldn't land here and had to go back to base before reporting about us. For me?"

"For you..."


	4. III

Zitao had always thought Jisoo was a sweet, caring and open husband. But he was starting to have his second thoughts when he kept lying to them.

Honestly he was pissed but he couldn't lash out and confront him when the boys were around. But he started taking the boys to the café so he could talk to Minseok.

The two of them had never really been close but Junmyeon's disappearance brought them together. Zitao would buy some coffee and talk with him about Jisoo.

Maybe he was trying to find out more things about the case with the plane. That what they convinced each other at least.

However he soon realised that was not the case.

It was on his way home in the back of a taxi he saw Jisoo at a restaurant with some girl. He passed it of as a friendly dinner until he saw their entwined hands.

"I think he's seeing someone new."

"What do you mean?"

"Jisoo. I saw him at a restaurant with a girl and they seemed rather...close. They had their hand entwined over some dinner."

"What? Are you sure? It could just be a friend to him."

"I don't know. I don't trust him. Why would he lie if he was just meeting friends?"

"Maybe you're onto something...I never really knew Jisoo either way."

"I thought I knew him." Zitao huffed and sipped the newly brewed coffee. "A little in sensitive going on dates the second your husband disappears."

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey kids. I want you to meet someone. It's a old friend of daddy's. Iseul, this is Jongin and Baekhyun. Boys, she'll be around since papa isn't coming home for a while."

 

 

 

 

"Who's this?" Zitao asked as he picked the boys up, suspension mirroring in his cat like eyes as he raked the woman from top to bottom then back.

"Iseul. She's daddy's friend." Jongin said with something the blond recognised as spite and he raised a brow.

"Oh hi, nice meeting you."

"You too. Thank you for taking the kids tonight."

"Mhm, yeah. Jisoo's and Junmyeon's kids. Like I do almost every night."

Her smile faltered somewhat and she nodded. "Yeah uhm...yeah."

Zitao walked the boys down to the car. "You do t like Iseul?"

Jongin shook his head as he got into the back seat with his little brother, losing his hand in his. "No...she's trying to take papa's place. And daddy isn't stopping her."

"What makes you think that?" He asked curiously as he drove off towards the café.

"He keeps holding her hand and touch her like he touches daddy." Looking at his younger brother he put his hands over his ears and leaned forward. "She kissed daddy in the kitchen last night..."

Wide eyed Zitao almost stopped the car in the middle of the road but managed to keep calm. "He did that? Jongin...are you sure?"

The boy sat back and nodded. "I went to get some water and I saw them. I went back to bed."

 

 

 

 

  
Junmyeon was getting worried. They hadn't been able to get food for two days and he was getting too exhausted to try fish again as he laid under the shade of a palm tree.

Yifan's fever had subdued at least and he was getting better. But he wasn't able to fish. His head to hand coordination wasn't the best apparently. So they stuck to picking small pieces of the bones and eating the little coconut they could scrape of. But it wasn't enough.

They were curled up together under the palm tree and Junmyeon wished he was home. Yifan's arm was wrapped over his waist as he pressed his forehead against the others chest. He was falling in and out of sleep as the elder caressed his back almost lovingly.

"How are you?"

"Tired. Very tired."

Yifan sighed and pressed his lips against Junmyeon's forehead and the younger looked up at him.

"I'm sorry."

"No it's fine. It's comforting."

Yifan smiled and nodded, running a hand through his hair and rubbed his cheek softly with the pad of his thumb.

"Tell me to stop if you don't like it."

He continued to caress Junmyeon's hair and neck gently, looking him in the eyes. The younger swallowed as he scooted closer, nuzzling back into his neck.

Yifan felt way to secure like this. Would he even be able to come home and be okay without him? The man brushing his fingers over his neck had become his security blanket.

All he wanted to be in his arms. Maybe it was the lack of food and water, because he thought this was where he was supposed to be.

Running his fingers along Yifan's chest the younger but his lip. "When we come home. What will you do?"

"I'll help you expand your bakery and go back home to China I suppose."

"I want you to meet my kids. They would like you. You're a lot like Chanyeol."

"I'd love to meet them."

Junmyeon placed his left hand on the back of the others neck and massaged it gently. "Do you want kids?"

"Yes. But I haven't found someone to share them with. Plus I'm always working so I wouldn't be so much of a good father if I never came home. Let alone a good husband."

"I hope you find someone and that you can relax. You should get a family, it's amazing. I didn't have time to have a infant so we got children that already were a few years older. You could do that as well?"

"Maybe." Yifan hummed as his fingers gently dig into Junmyeon's back as they moved up and down. "Then I just have to find myself a husband."

Junmyeon looked up, surprise and curiosity mixing in his dark brown eyes. "You have someone in mind?"

"Yeah, maybe. But we don't know each other that well. Plus I'm stuck here... I don't think it'll work out. He's got someone already."

Was Yifan talking about his friend Luhan? Was he crushing on him? In that case that sucked since he seemed to be deeply in love with his girlfriend.

"You know, never give up. Maybe he feels the same way for you! And it's better to have it said than bottle it up forever. Promise me that when we go back, you tell him."

Gazing at each other Yifan nodded, hoping Junmyeon couldn't feel his heart beating quicker under his tan skin. "Okay."

 

 

 

 

 

They had managed to catch a fish, it wasn't big but enough to give them energy enough for a day or two. But they knew they would bed to catch more urgently. Especially since Junmyeon was growing weaker.

He woke up screaming more often than not, then sobbing into Yifan's chest until he was calm again.

His burn on his hands from grabbing the hot wood was tender and it hurt to hold things with the blisters. And he was always seated by the beach in the water to soothe them or under the trees for shade.

Yifan looked at him from where he stood in the water. He wondered how much he'd miss the younger if they ever were to survive. They didn't even live in the same country so it was unlikely they'd casually meet up over dinner to catch up.

At least Junmyeon had managed to get a little hope into him about getting off the island. It had been four days since they saw the plane now and they were counting days until the next expected one.

That was when the air was filled with a shallow roaring and at first Yifan was sure there was the sound of the wind picking up. But it was slow and got louder and louder.

Using his hand to shield the sun off he stared up at the sky and almost cried when he saw a medic helicopter hovering in the distance.

"Myeon! Myeon look!" He yelled st the half asleep man who shot up when he saw the helicopter and stumbled over the sand to get out of the shield of the palms.

They both yelled and waved their hands frantically as it came closer and Yifan let out a sigh of relief when it descended. Grabbing Junmyeon by his arm they hurried back to the palm trees to take shelter from the sand being blown away by the helicopter as it landed.

Once the blade had stopped propelling three medics rushed out and Yifan felt Junmyeon's hand squeeze his arm tightly. He could feel him tremble.

The medic personal was American and Yifan talked to them, answering all their questions about their state and if there was other survivors from the crash.

A second then a third helicopter came to land on the island and they started search the jungle. When no more survivors were found they were ushered towards the helicopter and Yifan started walking, only stopping when he noticed the younger standing still on the beach.

"Junmyeon. We're going home. We're going to get help. Come on. What's wrong?" Junmyeon shook his head, whole body trembling as Yifan pushed his hair from his forehead.

"What if we crash again..." He whispered, tears forming in his round eyes as Yifan continued to caress his hair. "I don't want to.."

"Myeon we're not getting away if we don't get on this helicopter. Don't you want to go home to your family? You said I'd get to meet your kids if we got back home. They must miss you so much."

Junmyeon started sobbing and Yifan wrapped an arm around his waist. "I'll hold you through it all. Ok?" With a small nod they walked to the helicopter, the medics helping them on and quickly checking their condition.

Yifan's leg was infected but not severely so and they were both malnourished. Junmyeon was dehydrated and on the verge of getting a fever.

Once they set off the ground Junmyeon pressed up against Yifan, his face completely hidden in his chest through out the journey while the elder comforted him with assuring words of that they were fine now and ran his fingers through his dirty hair.

 

 

 

 

Jisoo didn't know what he was supposed to do when the Korean police called him at the office and told him that Junmyeon was currently in a hospital in Florida.

The kids would be happy to have their dad back but Iseul wouldn't be so happy. They both had thought that he was dead considering he crashed with a plane.

Baekhyun had jumped around and hugged Jongin when he said that their father would come home soon. The elder was relieved he was fine and would come home.

Zitao was the one who told Minseok and Chanyeol and they both were more than happy to get the news that he was alive and celebrated with some cake.

Jisoo had another dinner with Iseul.

 

 

 

 

  
Luhan hummed as he stood waiting at the hospital for the helicopter to arrive. The second he got the news that a American passenger plane saw what they suspected to be the crashed plane he made sure they sent out medics to pick them up.

When they reported back that it was Kris Wu they had found together with another man he booked a ticket.

He stood ready when they were rushed into the emergency room and he could hear the unknown man beg not to be alone in Korean then broken English. But against his will he was wheeled into a different room than Yifan.

It took a few hours before he was able to meet his friend and boss. After months of pushing the news and police force it was finally paying off as they told him that Yifan could take visitors.

"You look like a mess." He said with a grin and Yifan chuckled weakly and smiled at him.

"I'd like to see you stuck on a island for two months and then see how you look."

"I knew you'd survive that crash. Kris Wu doesn't give up in the first go. You'll have to tell me and the press what happened later. Now you need to rest and get back into health!"

"Yeah. Have they told you anything about the other man? Kim Junmyeon?"

Luhan shook his head and sat on the foot of the bed. "He seemed rather devastated when he was sent to a different room. Doesn't he have any family here to take care of him?"

"He lives in Korea. Maybe they weren't able to come. It's a rather expensive trip and then with the additional hotel nights."

"Touché. How long will you be here?"

"A week at most. My leg isn't that bad but I'll need to get back to health. Then I'm taking the next plane back home.."

"Ok. What injuries did Junmyeon have?"

"Dehydrated and he has trouble hearing on his right ear. Probably damaged from the bang of the crash."

"Do you think I should go talk to him?" Luhan asked and Yifan shrugged.

"He could use the company I think. Try at least? Tell him that I'm fine."

 

 

 

 

 

"Papa is coming home soon honey. Mhm, I'm in the US right now. I'm fine, no big injuries I promise. Don't worry I'll be home soon. Let me talk to my little Baekhyunnie Nini. Bye, papa loves you."

Junmyeon had been able to use a phone from the hospital to call up his family but Jisoo hadn't picked up. It was around noon in Korea though so he should've been off.

However Zitao picked up and he cried over the phone for ten minutes on speaker as his kids piped in with questions. They were at his café.

He talked to them for some time before he hung up, smiling a little at the thought of seeing his kids and husband soon. Junmyeon hoped they had done okay without him.

"Kim Junmyeon?" The man walking in was tall and wore a suit and he had no idea who it was.

"Yes?"

"My name is Luhan. Kris' friend, I came to check up on you and tell you that he's fine. He's awake and well."

"Ah, hi. Nice to meet you. I'm glad he's okay. Uhm... how long is he staying?"

"A week at most. Then we're going back to China. Though I do believe the welcome committee will be large. Expect a lot of reporters asking you questions."

Junmyeon frowned. He really didn't want that. While it could bring publicity to his café he didn't want his family to be affected by reporters flooding the café and their house.

"Is it obligatory? I rather just go back to my calm every day life."

"They'll be after you that's all I'm saying. Especially since Kris is a large image in Asia."

"I see."

Luhan eventually left and he was left alone in his room again. It felt surreal and he was sure he'd wake up any second bank at the island in Yifan's arms.

But when he opened his eyes he was still in the white sterile room with tubes attached to his arms.

He wished he could be with Yifan. Or that his family was here to hold his hand.

He was scared.

 

 

 

 

  
It took a few days for Junmyeon to recover from his dehydration but once he was good enough to eat small meals Yifan and Luhan started to come by his room now and then.

Yifan was still limping somewhat but other than that he was mostly fine by now. They were both scheduled to go home in two days and the flight company paid for it. However Junmyeon was terrified of getting on a plane. But once he got on this he'd never have to fly again.

Yifan wasn't that happy about flying either. "But it's like lightning striking down twice in the same place. It won't happen." He tried to assure the other over their lunch in the cafeteria.

The day after that Luhan left with a hug and a sweet "get well". Apparently he'd bought some things in town as well for him to bring back to his kids and a simple bag with a wallet in it filled with some money.

"Dragon Resorts and me Lu Han wants to thank you for keeping Kris alive. You'll probably need some money on the way home."

Junmyeon had felt troubled when receiving the money at first but he was really thankful.

"We'll see you whenever Kris. Get home in one piece." He winked and after hugging his friend he left the room.

"Are you taking different planes home?"

"Yeah. I'll be taking a much later one."

"Oh, are you staying here for a while?"

"No, I'm going with you to Korea. Lihan told me how scared you were of getting on the plane so I decided to go with you. Maybe it'd make it bearable if I'm there as well. Plus we're going first class."

Junmyeon fidgeted a little and frowned. "I can't afford first class."

"I'm paying for it obviously. And you have no say in this. I'll make sure to get you home to your family and hopefully avert some of the attention. If I'm there they'll ask me more questions then you."

Junmyeon didn't know what to say. Yifan was way too kind and thoughtful. It felt like he could breathe again at the thought of not going alone anymore. He'd have Yifan there to calm him down.

It was wrong to feel like this. It was so wrong to want to be with Yifan when he had a husband and kids. He could never do that to Jisoo.

"You think you'll handle meeting my kids then? Jongin is a shy little thing with new people, but Baekhyun is the complete opposite. He'll be all over you the second you meet him. When I told them about you they seemed excited to meet you."

"I can't wait. By the way, what size are you? I'm allowed to leave the hospital so I was going to buy some clothes for the travel. I don't think we'd want to go on in these hospital clothes or what we wore at the island."

They both laughed a little and Junmyeon told him his shoe and pant size. He said he'd be back for lunch then left.

When he came back he gave Junmyeon his bag and also some cookies he'd gotten in a store. "I thought you might like these. You said you liked chocolate."

"Thank you Yifan. Should...I call you Kris now?"

"No. I like it better when you say Yifan. It's cute."

Junmyeon didn't mean to blush, but it wasn't like he could just stop. He opened the bag and gave one to Yifan before taking a bite.

"What did you buy me?" He asked and curiously looked at the bags set next the the bed and the bag Luhan gave him.

"A light blue sweater, some jeans and a pair of sneakers. It's a long trip so hopefully you'll be comfortable with it."

"Sounds good to me. You didn't spend too much money on me right? I have no idea how to pay back."

"Myeon you saved my life. It's the least I could do."

 

 

 

 

  
Junmyeon sat next to Yifan in first class with trembling hands and a lump in his throat.

The elder had told him that it'd all be fine and they were going directly to Korea. They'd eat food and talk to keep their minds of things.

Junmyeon tried his best but when they were about to lift he started to panic. He started to hyperventilate and shake. It was awful and all he could think about was masses of dead bodies and the ringing in his right ear.

Yifan reached a hand over and took his, caressing the back of his palm. Coaxing Junmyeon to look at him he offered a assuring smile.

"You'll be fine. I'm here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to go down y'all!!!! Drama and ooh shit my dudes buckle up!


	5. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ready for this???? It's just getting worse

When they finally got off the plane Junmyeon swore he was never getting on one ever again. Yifan held his hand through the whole flight and when stepping off he guided him towards the pre fixed cab he had called.

They didn't have any luggage to wait for so it was just to head directly out. But what Yifan had counted on and Junmyeon hadn't even thought about, too occupied with the thought of crashing again, was the press.

The second they set a foot outside to head to their taxi at least a dozen people with cameras and microphones came up to them. Junmyeon was startled and wasn't sure what to do, but Yifan ushered him on, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to protect him from the flashing cameras.

Yifan removed his sunglasses and handed them to Junmyeon who with shaking hands managed to get them on.

He let the younger get in first and then jumped in himself. "Your address?"

Junmyeon told the driver his address with a waver to his voice. He'd get to see his family soon. It felt unreal. Junmyeon had called and told them Yifan's driver would take them home and Jisoo sounded happy about not having to picking him up.

Yifan didn't say anything when Junmyeon started crying while passing the streets that were familiar for him. Simply holding his hand and asking him about the small shops.

By the time the taxi stopped outside his house Junmyeon had calmed down but he was still at the verge of tears while Yifan paid the driver before walking with him to the front door.

He knocked with a trembling hand and he could hear the sound of small feet hurrying to the door and he broke down into sobs the second Jongin opened the door with Baekhyun behind him, gripping onto his shirt tightly.

"Papa!" They both exclaimed and three themes onto Junmyeon who kneeled down to hug them to his chest, sniffling pathetically. He showered their little faces in kisses and Baekhyun giggled.

"Don't cry papa." Jongin murmured into his chest as Jisoo and Zitao appeared in the doorway.

"Junmyeon." Jisoo breathed and he looked up to see his husband kneeling down to pull him up into his arms, carding his fingers through his hair.

The smaller man was eager to press their lips together and wrapped his arms around Jisoo's neck to kiss him as he cried. "I'm home Jisoo."

The children whined about not being able to hug their dad before they turned to Yifan. "Who's this?" Baekhyun asked and held his hand out.

"I'm Baekhyun!" The little boy grinned at the tall man and Jongin offered him a smile.

"This is Kris Wu. He survived the crash with me, he was kind enough to escort me home and pay for some clothes and food over here since I lost all my belongings." Junmyeon smiled fondly at him as he leaned into Jisoo.

Zitao was a sobbing mess as he clung to Junmyeon's other shoulder, too occupied with nuzzling into his cheek to notice the somewhat longing look in Junmyeon's eyes. Jisoo however looked at the expression his thought to be dead husband had while looking at Yifan.

Yifan smiled awkwardly and shook Baekhyun's hand, if he thought Junmyeon hand were small his youngest son had tiny hands.

"Call me Yifan, though." He said and the little boy nodded.

"Thank you for saving our papa uncle Yifan!"

"If I'm honest you you it was your papa who did most of the saving. If he wasn't there I'd probably never make it off that island, let alone survive on it."

"Papa is a hero!" Baekhyun shrieked and Jongin grinned widely as he nuzzled his face into his chest.

"Lets head inside everyone. We can't hang here all day. And it's nice to meet you Yifan." Jisoo said and slowly led his husband into their house.

They all ended up in the living room with Zitao to Junmyeon's left, Jongin on his right and Baekhyun in his lap as they sat in the couch. Yifan took a seat on one of the couches while Jisoo went to make something to eat.

"Papa! I lost two teeth while you were gone!" Baekhyun opened his mouth to show the two gaps where his teeth had been and he could already see one growing out.

"Look at that, you know. You looked taller as well!"

"I did?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll be taller than Nini."

God Junmyeon had missed this, having his kids with him and just hug them. It still felt so unreal to be at home. It was still hard to imagine that the helicopter had come to pick them up.

He continued to coo at his kids and asked them what they had been doing while he was gone. Zitao had turned to talk to Yifan, immediately recognising the name and accent as Chinese.

The two spoke in their native language, Zitao still recovering from bawling his eyes out. They seemed to get along fine so Junmyeon continued to braid little pieces of Jongin's hair as he told him they hung out a lot with Minseok and Chanyeol.

"Daddy's friend Iseul came by as well!" Jongin tended when hearing her name, Junmyeon noticed how his posture changed and shoulders tightened. "She helped out with cleaning and cooking."

"That's good. Was she nice towards you? Did she treat you good?" Junmyeon asked Baekhyun who nodded.

"She didn't really talk to us that much..."

"Zitao took care of us most of the time since daddy was busy working. He helped at the café as well."

Jongin filled in and Junmyeon sighed. He was glad that the bakery didn't go under while he was gone and Jisoo could help out there as well.

"My poor babies...you were alone for so long." Zitao turned to smack his arm, gently, and stuck his tongue out.

"They had me, come on I'm their god father."

"Self proclaimed god father." Junmyeon corrected and smiled widely as Jisoo entered with a tray of simple kimchi fried rice for all of them.

"It's not much but we can do something better tonight." Jisoo said and handed Junmyeon his bowl and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"It's fine, considering what we've been eating the past months.." He looked over st Yifan who made a face and he laughed softly.

"You have to tell us what happened Junmyeon." Zitao coaxed, nudging his shoulder gently with his own.

"Well, I was asleep when we crashed and I hit my head and blacked out during the impact...Yifan was awake though."

They took turns in explaining what had happened and how they survived, filling each other in. Baekhyun had fallen asleep in his lap and he cherished the moment of running his fingers through his hair.

They left out the part when they kissed. It wasn't a necessary part of the story. However Junmyeon mentioned the nights being so cold they had to share body heat not to freeze.

"That's...horrible." Zitao breathed, brows drawn together as he caresses his back carefully. "Junmyeon you're honestly lucky to be alive. The crash wiped out all passengers spare you two. Have you talked to the press yet?"

"I-I don't want to talk to them. Not yet at least, I want to go back to my usual life."

"That's for the best Myeon, I'll talk to the press when I get back to china next week. They should calm down after a week or so."

"I hope they haven't found out about the café yet. I'd rather not have reporters piling up scaring away costumers."

They ate and talked for a little while and soon Yifan declared he should leave their his hotel and the kids said goodbye.

Junmyeon hugged him and smiled. "Come by tomorrow and we can go to the café." Yifan nodded and they decided to come by around eleven.

Zitao kisses Junmyeon's cheek and left as well.

 

 

 

 

Eventually they put the little boys to sleep and we're finally able to talk by themselves. Junmyeon broke down sobbing in his husband's arms as the other hugged him close.

"Jisoo I've...I've missed you so much. It was horrible I never thought I'd come home again I was so scared."

"Shh...calm down, you're home and safe now. It won't happen again right?"

"No because I'm never getting on a plane ever again. I'm worried about Yifan though, he still has to take a plane back to China. What if something happens?"

Jisoo made a face and pushed his hair back gently. "It probably won't happen him either you need to relax. We should go to sleep so you can visit the cafe tomorrow."

"You're...not coming with us?"

"I have to go to the office tomorrow. But Zitao is going with you right?"

Junmyeon frowned a little but nodded. He understood it was needed for him to go to work so that they could pay the rent.

They brushed their teeth and went to bed. Junmyeon could almost start crying again he was so revealed to be back home next to his husband. To be in his own bed after months of sleeping on sand with a headrest as a pillow. However he missed Yifan's large warm body wrapped around his securely.

Because when he moved to lay close to Jisoo he felt stiff and unwilling to cuddle him back. But he was way too worn out to actually think about it and within moment he was asleep next to Jisoo.

 

 

 

 

Jisoo was gone by the time Junmyeon woke up to his disappointment but the kids were home from school so he would get to spend time with them.

The nightmares still visited him but they weren't at the same scale as when he was in the hospital. At least they hadn't woken him up screaming and crying.

Junmyeon got up and went to wake the kids up, Baekhyun was up in an instant, hugging his leg as he tried to walk downstairs to make them breakfast.

Eventually Junmyeon picked the young boy up and carried him down the stairs. "I've missed papa so much." Baekhyun whined almost choking his father with the tight hug.

"I know baby. Papa has missed you too Baekie, I've missed you all so so much."

Jongin soon came to join them in the kitchen, helping his father with breakfast until they were seated at the table.

Junmyeon made the boys tell him more about what they had done while he was gone and promised he'd take them to the zoo.

"Oh, right. Yifan's friend Luhan bought gifts for you since mine were lost. Let me go get them." He said and stood from the table to retrieve the simple bag and dug out the two smaller gift bags and handed one to each.

Both boys were excited to dig into them and Baekhyun squealed when he pulled out a stuffed bear with a "I love USA" and some little meaningless things that the boys loved.

He'd have to ask Yifan for Luhan's number later so he could thank him personally.

 

 

 

 

 

Yifan was another story, he woke up in panic at five am from a nightmare about the rescue helicopter crashing into the sea and drowning them. In the dream he had tried desperately to save Junmyeon who sunk under the water as he screamed for help.

Jolting upright in the bed he searched frantically after Junmyeon but once reality settled in he remembered. They both were fine, Junmyeon was home and he was at a hotel.

Letting out a sigh, trying to calm his heart rate down Yifan grabbed his room key and changed into a button up and slacks as he decided to take a walk. It wasn't like he was going back to sleep now.

The morning air was cool and a great way to cleanse his clouded mind. It seemed though that his nightmares were worse without Junmyeon next to him, or maybe just another person.

After a few hours he walked back to the hotel to eat breakfast then left with a taxi to Junmyeon's house, hoping he wasn't too early. He couldn't really announce his arrival either since he didn't know Junmyeon's number. The other probably didn't even have a phone right now.

The drive was rather short and he soon stood outside his door, ringing the bell and hear a excited squeal then small feet pattering and the door swung open.

"Uncle Yifan!" Baekhyun exclaimed and motioned for the others hand, pulling him in rather forcefully and closing the door. "We just finished our breakfast! Tao-tao is coming over any minute now as well then we'll go to papa's cafe!"

"Good morning to you too Baekhyun." Yifan chuckled and let the young boy drag him into the kitchen where Junmyeon loaded up the dishwasher.

Smiling up at the elder he turned the dishwasher on. "I thought I heard someone familiar. How've you been? Any nightmares?"

"A horrible one. I've been up since five now, but I'll be fine, I'm signing up for therapy once I get back home to china." Junmyeon nodded, walking up to caress his shoulder.

"We'll be fine now though. We'll survive this." He said and smiled. Yifan nodded silently, looking into the others eyes. "I'm just getting myself and the boys dressed then we're ready to leave. Feel free to look around."

"Okay, take your time." Junmyeon nodded and whisked the boys back upstairs to get dressed even though Baekhyun whined about wanting to talk to Yifan.

The elder wandered around the bottom floor, looking around at the furnished house. It was filled with personal little trinkets and photographs. He smiled as he saw one of Junmyeon picking up Baekhyun from what he assumed was the adoption agency.

There was a similar to that one with Jongin. Junmyeon looked younger in the pictures and in some he had light blond hair. Honestly he looked great in it.

Wandering into a room he soon discovered was where they kept laundry and baskets of dirty clothes he was about to turn around when something caught his eye.

On the edge of the braided grass basket was a baby pink thong in lace. His body felt cold. That definitely didn't belong to anyone in the house. Unless Junmyeon or Jisoo was into cross dressing, but he doubted it.

Looking over his shoulder he was quick walked back out and closed the door. He walked into the kitchen again and waited for a few more minutes before they came back down ready to leave. Apparently Zitao was waiting outside.

"Lets go! We'll take my car." He said and grinned, motioning for Yifan to follow. He did don't mention the pair of ladies underwear he saw in the laundry basket, instead listening to the younger talk about the café.

Yifan couldn't help but smile fondly as he rambled on about how he opened up. It was so much more different than when he told him about it on the island. He was so happy and enthusiastic.

Once they arrived Chanyeol stood outside ready to greet them and he was already tearing up once Junmyeon parked and by the time they were at the door he was full on crying.

"Hyung!" He shouted in a raspy voice, wrapping him in such a tight hug Junmyeon thought he might break in half.

"Hi to you too Chanyeol." He chuckled and hugged back, wiping his cheeks with a grin. "I'm really happy to see you again. Care to treat your old boss and the other survivor some tea?"

"Of course! You have to go in to Minseok he's going ballistic." Junmyeon smiled and they all walked inside after each other. Yifan greeted the college student and was surprised he was about his height.

"Minseok!" Junmyeon grinned as he saw the man behind the counter.

"Junmyeon. God I've missed you. I'm too old for this! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" He all but yelled, earning a few glances from the two costumers occupying the café. "And who's this man?"

"This is Kris Wu. He survived the crash as well."

"Nice meeting you. I hope you can stay and talk later right now we're preparing for lunch hours." Minseok said, walking over to hug Junmyeon and shake Yifan's hand.

"You all sit down and we'll make something. What do you all want?"

"Lemonade! Oh and the carrot cake!" Baekhyun mused and Jongin's ordered the same.

"You drink coffee Yifan?"

"Yeah."

"Then let me order for you." Junmyeon smiled and got a cup of caramel latte for Yifan and chai for himself. Zitao ordered a cappuccino. Then they got a variety of smaller cookies and pastries that Yifan could try. "If you're going to help me expand you might as well try what we have to offer."

"Papa, how long is uncle Yifan staying?"

Junmyeon looked over to him do he could reply. "In two days. I just came to make sure your dad made it home safely." He patted his shoulder and Chanyeol came over with their drinks and Minseok with the pastries.

"Aaaaw! I thought we'd see him more! I like him, he's tall and really cool! Uncle Yifan, can we come visit you some time and we could live in one of your hotels?"

Junmyeon stiffened at the thought of getting on a plane and quickly piped in. "Baekie we can't. Yifan is a busy man and papa has to take care of his café. Plus you have to attend school."

Baekhyun frowned and sipped the straw to his lemonade.

"I'm going to help your papa build another restaurant though, since he practically saved my life. So I will be here some time after I've managed to settle things back at home. Then we can hang out again." Yifan assured the young boy who nodded enthusiastically.

Junmyeon hummed and told Yifan more in depth about his plans for a few hours while the elder praised the pastries. In his opinion they were heavenly and if he wasn't stuffed he'd have more.

Eventually it got later and the kids were getting restless. "Papa, can't we go out? You said you needed a phone right? Can't we go get one?" Jongin whined.

"I don't know baby, papa doesn't have any money on him right now. At least not enough to go buy a new phone. But we could go for a walk until Minseok and Chanyeol are off."

"I could pay for the phone. I have my company card and I could probably get you one." Yifan shrugged and the younger fidgeted with his hands.

"Yifan you and Luhan has already done more than enough. I can't accept a phone as well."

"Okay, fine." Yifan sighed and the five of them said a quick bye before deciding to go on a walk before returning.

 

 

 

 

It felt really odd being back at home again, Junmyeon could still not believe he was at home.

But the days at the island felt like it had been ages since they were stuck there. According to the doctors they wouldn't have survived that much longer with the condition they were in.

They had returned to the café and they sat down at a table with his employees to tell them what happened. Both of them were mortified but Chanyeol was the worst.

"That's insane...can't you like sue the flight company for doing that?"

"I'm a café owner not a lawyer Chanyeol I wouldn't know."

"Well, you should look into it at least."

Junmyeon nodded, offering a small smile. "It's been really quiet here without you. Baekhyun has been here to keep the spirits up but we thought you were gone." Minseok sighed, smiling sadly at his boss.

"Well it can't have been that quiet, Jisoo has been around the kids told me! He hadn't messed anything up too much right? He's hopeless when it comes to baking." Yifan noted how fondly the younger laughed, probably at some memory about his husband trying to make something.

The other thing he noted was silence except from the kids that had walked to sit at another table, playing a game on Chanyeol's phone.

Junmyeon furrowed his brows when he got no reply but then Zitao let out a sigh. "Junmyeon...he hasn't been here. The kids thinks he has, I did too. I took them here one afternoon to see him but Minseok told me that he had barley talked to them."

"What...what do you mean?"

"Not sure but he's been lying to us and his kids for some reason. He's.." Zitao seemed troubled about talking about this and his employees seemed uncomfortable as well but Minseok urged him on.

Lowering his voice Zitao reached over to grab his friend's hand. "Do you know a girl named Iseul?"

"Yeah, well...not really I know who she is, Jisoo went to college with her if I'm not wrong."

"Mhm, okay. It's...I've seen Jisoo with her on dinner twice when he said he was supposed to be here. I'm not sure why he'd be lying just to meet a friend. We just find it strange."

Junmyeon was silent for a few minutes, staring at the table. Yifan reached over to touch the back of his neck, massaging the nape gently with worried eyes.

"He...Jisoo doesn't lie, he's never lied. This doesn't sound like him, Zitao you have to be wrong. She's probably just helping around in the house and with the cooking. She must be worried for how the kids were taking my absence."

His friend scooted closer on his chair, he hadn't wanted to tell Junmyeon this, he'd been home for a day. He deserved a break, but maybe it was better to take it now than later.

"Lets...talk about it later okay? The kids are here and I think we shouldn't jump to conclusions. But what you're saying sounds logical. You'll have to talk to Jisoo about it though." Even though Zitao knew he was probably right about Jisoo starting to date again maybe he'd dropped her by now.

"Okay..." Junmyeon murmured, letting the small massage from Yifan calm him down as Zitao held his hand.

Zitao nudged his knee with his and smiled. "Junmyeon why don't you tell us about expanding your store?"

This seemed to lighten him up a little and he began explaining to Minseok and Chanyeol who seemed excited as well. Yifan talked about what plans he had but that he needed to look done things up in the company then he could come back after a few months so he could help with the store.

"I'm looking forward to it! But where are you going to find great workers like us?" Chanyeol grinned and they all shared a small laugh.

Yifan was however mulling over the information. It wasn't weird for someone to seek out something in another person when they kissed a significant other. All the cuddling when he and Junmyeon slept was probably just natural for the younger to do.

And Jisoo looked for comfort in his old college friend. But starting dating someone straight after his husband was presumed to be dead was a little too straight forward. It sounded really odd. Plus the lying about his whereabouts raised a red flag.

He just hoped Junmyeon wouldn't be sad, he really didn't want the young beer to feel bad for being replaced while the world thought he was dead. Poor little Junmyeon who had been so guilty after he kissed Yifan.

However from what he'd been told about Junmyeon's family they were collected and happy. A perfect example.

 

 

 

 

Zitao ent home with the kids while Junmyeon stayed to show Yifan the bakery in the back after they closed up. Minseok had left and Chanyeol had gone long ago to attend his classes.

"I help a lot with the sweets and all recipes are mine or Minseok's! He's really a treasure, makes the best bread in Korea if I say so myself." Junmyeon hummed and turned if the oven light.

"You'll have to find really skilled bakers unless you plan on sending out pastries to the other café."

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll figure something out! Anyways I don't want to keep you here for too long you were up early and I need to make dinner for the kids."

"Yeah, I need to get back before they stop serving dinner at the hotel." Yifan chuckled and searched into his bag. "I got you something while we were out walking. I know you told me not to but I was hoping I could give you my number before I left. And it's really nothing."

Yifan pulled out a package to a iPhone 6 and Junmyeon purses his lips, almost pouting. "Yifan..." The elder pushed the box towards him and he took it in his small hands.

"I put my number on the box, so you can call me." He said with a small smile.

"Thank you...I just. Yifan I will never be able to repay you."

"You really don't have to okay? We're fine, we're home...you maybe don't see it as much but you did save me and I won't forget that." Junmyeon put the phone on the counter to hug the elder, letting out a sigh.

"Promise me to keep in contact with me. I have kaokao talk. It's not expensive so I don't loose half my savings when I want to ask you how you've been." He chuckled and pulled away, Kris caressed his hair a little and nodded.

"I'll get it and text you my contact. I put your number in my phone."

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon had tucked the kids into bed when Jisoo came back home. At the moment he was writing in old contacts into his new phone. Yifan had gotten him a rose gold and he was happy he remembered him saying he liked the colour.

"Hey." Jisoo murmured and locked the door.

Junmyeon smiled from the other room. "Hey! How was work?"

"Like usual, they are relieved to hear that you returned home safely and told me to send their regards."

Junmyeon nodded. "Tell them I said thank you."

"You got a phone? I thought you said you'd get one after getting a new bank card?"

"I did. Yifan bought it for me, he wanted to make sure we kept in touch before he left so.." He waved the phone in the air. "He got me one."

"That's very generous. Is he like that towards everyone?"

"Well I don't know. We've been alone in an island for months so I haven't had that much of a chance to see. But he has a lot of money and he doesn't have a significant other or children. So he has money to spend I guess. He says it's the least he can do for me saving him."

"He's a special character I guess."

"He is, but you make it sound bad. Yifan is really sweet and caring. If he wasn't there I'd probably never made it on the island or back to Korea. I was terrified of getting on the plane."

Jisoo hummed to show he was listening as he removed his suit and pulled up a newspaper. "You seem awfully smitten by Yifan." His tone was bitter as he laid out the newspaper. On the front page was the headline "Crash victims Kris Wu and Kim Junmyeon return to Korea" and a picture of when Kris has his arm around Junmyeon as they pave a way through the reporters.

"What so you mean by this?"

"All you've talked about since you came back is about Yifan. And nod he buys you a phone and I see this on the paper? How do you think I feel seeing this? Honestly Junmyeon it looks like you two have something for him. And he seems to look at you like you're everything."

Junmyeon went quiet. His eyes widened in surprise as he let go of the phone. "Jisoo...he was making sure no one got a good picture of me since I told him I was uncomfortable. I don't want people to know who I am and come to the café and bother the costumers."

This wasn't like Jisoo, he was logical and listened to him. He got it if Jisoo was a little bitter over another man having his arm draped over his husband. But he'd say it truthfully to his face.

"I'm going to bed." Jisoo sighed and walked upstairs. As the younger listened to the footsteps of his husband move up to their bedroom.

His throat felt strangely tight and his eyes burned. Maybe because he knew he liked Yifan, but he'd never do anything to hurt Jisoo.

Getting up he walked after him, anxiously pulling his sweater he looked inside their room, watching his husband change.

"Honey...you-you know I would never do that to you. I'd never cheat on you. Please don't think that lowly of me."

Jisoo turned around to look at the shorter, tossing his suit pants on the bed and cooed him over when he saw the tears forming in his eyes.

Junmyeon rubbed his eyes much like a little child, pressing himself into Jisoo's chest. "I'm sorry Jun. I overreacted...it's just a lot with you coming back and I thought you were gone..." Jisoo murmured and stroked his hair.

"Let's go to bed darling. We'll talk tomorrow I'm tired, my boss gave me a hard time today." Junmyeon nodded and stood on his toes to kiss Jisoo.

"Yeah. I love you Jisoo. I love you and the kids."

Jisoo smiled and kissed his forehead. They got changed and went to sleep, Junmyeon clinging to his husband through the whole night.

 

 

 

 

"He was acting strange and I just...Zitao, will you promise to never tell anyone this?" His friend nodded, squeezing his hand lightly. "I kissed Yifan on that island. I felt guilty, so guilty! But Tao...it felt so right."

"Oh Jun..." The other sighed, pulling him closer. "Okay I need you to listen. Nini told me something before, a few weeks. Before you came back home. I really didn't want to tell you, I hoped you could get a few days of rest. But....Nini saw Jisoo kiss Iseul. In your kitchen."


	6. V

Yifan was waiting at Junmyeon's café around lunchtime to say goodbye before he got on his plane back home to China. But he'd been sitting here for half an hour now and no one had come by.

Neither Chanyeol or Minseok knew where he was either since he hadn't called in about anything. However they said it was unlikely for him to not show up at all so he'd probably come eventually. Yifan didn't mind waiting but he was a little worried.

After another ten minutes Junmyeon came in with the boys and apologised over and over about being late and Yifan said it was fine. He hugged the younger and made sure he sat down and breathed.

"How are you? You look like you're on pins and needles." Yifan hummed as the boys ran up to order their things.

"Oh, uhm...I got some bad news but it's probably nothing. I'm just over thinking it. Isn't it nice going back home?"

"Yeah, I've really missed my bed..it's like sleeping on clouds." He groaned, just imagining laying in his bed under the duvet made Yifan feel tired. If only he could share it with Junmyeon.

"Sounds lovely. The best part except for coming home to my family was the bed. I'm going to miss you though. It'll feel weird without having you close, it almost feels like we've always been with each other."

Junmyeon smiled warmly at him and Yifan swore he saw affection mirroring in the dark brown eyes. "I'll definitely miss you too. I got kaokao talk and I added you so we can talk easily with each other. I do have to be updated on what's happening here."

"I'll keep you updated I promise. The kids have already gotten attached. Baekhyun thinks you're really cool and he hopes he'll grow as tall as you." Yifan felt his heart flutter at the sound of Junmyeon's melodious laugh.

"Tell him it's because I ate all my veggies and drank water or whatever he's lacking with." Yifan winked and Junmyeon nodded, scooting back on his chair when Baekhyun came with his bread roll and juice, wanting to sit in his lap.

"Chanyeol can you get me a loaf of bread and the butter from the fridge?" The student nodded and hurried of to get it.

"We don't really have any real food here but the bread is good."

"It's fine, I'll have something at the airport later. Have any reporters bothered you yet?"

"Not really, but one of the news channels keeps calling me and asking for a interview. I might do it just to have it done with."

"Mhm, it sounds like a plan. And if you tell them that if they pay you enough you won't go to other channels and spill, that way you could get a lot of money to start up the new café."

Yifan grinned and nodded at Chanyeol when he put the things on the table then said he'd get them some tea as well.

"Smart." Junmyeon hummed as he cut the loaf into slices. "I'll say way more than I want and then when they say a lesser price I'll just go down a bit and eventually they'll have to give in." He winked at Yifan who laughed.

"A true businessman!" He said and took one of the bread slices, spreading some butter over the white bread.

"What are you going to do when you get back home?" Jongin asked as he sat down next to Yifan with two small bread rolls shaped like bunnies.

"Well I'm going to work, probably do some interviews about what happened. And when I e settlers things I'll help your father set up a second café."

"Don't you have a family to go back to?"

"No, my folks are away and I don't have someone like Jisoo. I have a friend to help plan his wedding, but I don't have a family."

Baekhyun started to whine, squirming his way out of Junmyeon's arms and hurried over to Yifan, hugging his waist tightly.

"Don't worry you'll find someone! If not you can always be a part of our family! You and Tao-Tao can be our uncles!"

Junmyeon smiled as Jongin hugged Yifan as well. "Baekie, why don't you and Nini draw Yifan something to bring home! There's paper and crayons in the back still right?"

Both kids shot up and hurried to Minseok who helped them get them from a high shelf. They came back and sat down, doodling on the papers.

"I think I'll try find someone when I get back home. I also want kids." Yifan sighed, taking a third piece of bread.

"Who was it that you were going to confess to? Will you do it now?" Junmyeon asked excitedly. "Is it Luhan?"

Yifan started laughing and the younger frowned. "I'm sorry I just...I'd rather sleep naked in a bed of needles than date Luhan. We're best friends but no. I'm not in love with Luhan."

"Oh, then who is it?"

"No one really."

"Come on, tell me about him?"

"I don't know him that well like I told you. And he already has someone. But he's really sweet and caring. He seems a little gullible but he tries his hardest to presume his dreams."

Junmyeon smiled. "He sounds amazing."

"He sounds like our papa!" Baekhyun chirped and looked up from his purple crayon.

For a second Yifan felt his heart beat faster. "A lot of people sound like me when it comes to you." Trying not to sigh out in relief he chuckled.

"I hope you can at least tell him.."

"I'll try."

Baekhyun and Jongin drew loads of pictures and Baekhyun showed him one of the four of them holding hands. Junmyeon but his lip and praised his drawing skills.

Yifan thanked them for the pretty pictures and said his goodbyes to Chanyeol and Minseok. He got a little goodie bag for the airport and they hugged him.

Junmyeon noticed how Yifan tried not to limp while walking but he could see the tenseness in his right leg and how he let out a deep sigh when getting into the car.

"Is your leg bothering you a lot?"

"Not really, but I don't like the fact that I'm limping, people will fuss over it."

"Okay. Let's get you to your plane then." Junmyeon smiled, but it was strained and tired. The kids sat in the back as he drove off.

The drive back to the airport was hard. Junmyeon didn't want Yifan to leave if he was honest and the sound of airplanes honestly made him anxious.

Biting his lip he listened to his kids ask Yifan several questions. It felt wrong when he parked the car in front of the gates. "Well...time to say goodbye everyone." Junmyeon said as he opened the door for the youngest.

Yifan smiled as he crouched down to let Baekhyun and Jongin hug him. "It was nice meeting you Yifan, thank you for taking care of papa when we couldn't." Jongin said and bowed.

"Don't worry, but you two make sure to go easy on him now ok? He's still shaken up. And if you need to tell me something your papa has my number."

Baekhyun grinned and nodded, hugging him a last time before Yifan stood back up.

Swallowing dryly Junmyeon wrapped his arms around Yifan, burning his face in his chest. "Please be careful... text me when you're back in China." He murmured, voice tight from straining himself not to cry.

"I will, don't worry I'll be just fine. It's a rather short flight, I'll be okay Myeon."

All it took was the nickname Yifan gave him for Junmyeon to start crying. "I'm going to miss you so much..."

"I know..I'll miss you too, but we aren't that far away. And you don't have to come to me, I know planes aren't your favourite thing now." Junmyeon laughed and pulled away, wiping his eyes.

"I'll see you soon enough."

 

 

 

 

  
The next week Junmyeon had made sure the kids were asleep when he called Jisoo to the kitchen to talk.

After what Zitao had told him what Jongin had seen he had to ask. It wasn't like he believed Jongin would lie. But maybe he'd dreamt it. But if not he and Jisoo had to talk about this.

He had looked forward to just coming home to his calm family but it felt like everything was wrong. Jisoo didn't act like himself.

"He told us that he was at the café helping but he wasn't there. He hadn't even called Minseok.. I just don't understand why he'd lie. It's not like Jisoo to lie. And I saw him together with Iseul at a restaurant holding hand on top of that."

"What is it?" Junmyeon looked up from his cup of tea he'd made and Jisoo sat down across of him.

"I wanted to talk about something serious. I heard Iseul has been around helping you at home. That she helped with food and cleaning. But Zitao told me you've barley been home. And you didn't call Minseok? He told me you would be at the café and help but you weren't there. Jisoo...why would you lie?"

Jisoo visibly went rigid, staring coldly at his husband. The younger shrunk into himself and waited for a reply. It felt like hours passed before Junmyeon spoke up again.

"You...you just left our kids with Zitao most of the time. They missed you. I just don't understand. I-I don't understand why you'd kiss her.."

"Jun calm down I haven't done anything like that-"

"Nini saw you two in the kitchen. He say you kiss her, he told Zitao who told me. Jisoo I get it if you'd want to find someone new if I died. But it was months. It took two months for you to move on. Did you even hope I would come back?"

"Don't say that. Yes I kissed her but I did not wish you were dead? Junmyeon don't think that it's absurd."

Junmyeon felt the tears threatening to fall and God his heart was aching.

"Do you have feelings for her?"

They fell into silence again and Junmyeon felt himself crumble every second that passed. Every moment just confirmed the statement. He couldn't breathe.

"Yes." He could feel the dam break and tears started to slip down his cheeks.

"We...we've been seeing each other for some time now actually."

"You mean... you mean you two." Junmyeon let out a sob, covering his mouth with his hand. "Before the crash." Jisoo sighed deeply and nodded, his hand reaching out for Junmyeon's that was clutching the teacup.

The younger was however quick to withdraw his hand and the ringing in his right ear rang louder and he just hurriedly wiped his eyes.

"Junmyeon I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you. With the kids and all it got complicated."

"And I-Jisoo I felt so guilty that I kissed Yifan. I told myself I was disgusting for even thinking about him as more than a friend and you-do you even love me?"

Junmyeon was straight out crying now, trying to keep quiet not to wake the kids up.

"I did, I loved you-I still do. Just not like that anymore. I guess I lost my spark when it comes to you a while ago and then Iseul confessed a year back."

"A year back." He parroted, the words feeling like acid on his tongue as the syllables rolled from his mouth. "Has this been going on for a year Jisoo? Were you ever planning on telling me?"

"Not exactly. But maybe eight months." Jisoo looked down on the table and Junmyeon let out a shaky breath, burying his face in his hands. "I was. I was going to tell you. I value the relationship we have and our kids. I didn't want to hurt you..."

"So instead you cheated on me for months?" He spit out, voice bitter and low. "Oh my god..."

"Jun you had feelings for Yifan right? Doesn't this make this easier?"

Junmyeon felt like screaming. Slamming his hands on the table, making the spoon in his cup rattle, the younger stood up.

"Don't even try to justify what you have done by saying that! Oh my god Jisoo....who are you? You're so insensitive, this is not the man I married."

"Junmyeon please."

"No Jisoo. I-I don't want to talk to you right now. I want to think. I'll sleep in Jongin's bed."

Junmyeon listened to the heavy sigh and he made his way upstairs on heavy legs, walking into his son's room, silently laying down in the bed.

The boy stirred and blinked but only turned to snuggle into his chest, triggering a new batch of tears to stream down his cheeks.

Jongin soon peeked up, wiping away the tears with his small hand. "Don't cry papa..." He said in a raspy voice then kissed his fathers forehead.

"It's fine Nini go back to sleep okay? You have school tomorrow." He whispered and the boy was clearly against it but he laid his head down on the pillow and Junmyeon pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 

 

 

 

  
The next morning Jisoo had left a note saying he packed a bag and would be staying at Iseul's house for a while. Junmyeon thought that it was for the best, but he couldn't stop his whole soul from breaking.

He still loved Jisoo. And technically they haven't broken up or ended their engagement, he just couldn't shake of the empty feeling.

After driving the kids to school he drove to the café. Putting on a smile he greeted costumers and served them their sweets and coffee.

Minseok noticed right away something was off. Junmyeon spaced out and made mistakes. Making a caramel latte instead of vanilla. Doing hot chai instead of iced.

But it wasn't until later when closing up he had the opportunity to ask what was wrong. Gently placing a hand on his shoulder the elder leaned his head to the side to catch his attention.

"Jun...what's wrong?" Minseok muttered and caressed his shoulder gently. "Is it Yifan?" The elder had noticed how Junmyeon seemed to gravitate towards the foreign hotel owner and maybe it was difficult watching him leave.

Junmyeon stopped and shook his head and looked out the panoramic windows before turning back.

"I talked to Jisoo yesterday and he.." Junmyeon choked on a sob and had to brace himself against one of the work tables as Minseok, alarmed, grabbed his elbows and lowered his head to search for his eyes.

"He...he's been cheating on me for-for months Min. Min he's been with a college friend for half a year!" Junmyeon blinked rapidly and shook his head. "Oh fuck."

"Hey hey." Minseok wrapped his arms around the younger and listened to the heartbroken sounds with a pained expression. "Jun where's he now? What-what are you going to do?"

"I don't know! Min I don't know... what do I tell the kids? I just, I wanted a calm and easy life and now I'm a mess my marriage is ruined and I'm in love with another man!"

Taking a deep breath he looked at Minseok. "It's way too complicated now. I'm-I want it to be like it was before. When we were happy. I haven't felt that in a while."

"Junmyeon..darling. I don't know if things will be fine okay? This is...horrible. Junmyeon I'm so sorry. Do you and the boys need something? If you need anything I'm here."

"I don't know. I don't know what to do Minseok, please tell me what to do. I-I don't even know if I want to be here." Junmyeon wiped a few tears from his cheeks.

"I should've just died on that island."

"Hey!" Minseok yelled and Junmyeon tiredly looked up at his friend. "You better shape up okay? You're a father of two lovely little boys and you will not say those things. I'm telling you to go pick up your kids and spend time with them. More than that I...don't know."

 

 

 

 

Jisoo didn't call him and Junmyeon didn't call Jisoo. A few days had passed since he left to stay with Iseul and he had to start thinking of what to tell their kids. They were starting to ask questions where daddy went.

He'd also checked up several divorce lawyers and hoped to get full custody of the kids. After what happened it didn't feel like he wanted the boys to spend that much time with Jisoo. And he needed to call Jisoo to make sure to bring these things up.

However first the kids. Maybe dumping the bomb now was better than waiting. So after picking them up from school he mustered as much courage as he could and sat them down in the sofa.

"Boys...you know when papa said that daddy will be away for a few days." The boys nodded and Baekhyun's enthusiastic smile cut deep in his heart.

"Well. We have come to an agreement that maybe we don't fit that well together. Our puzzle pieces looked like they'd fit together but we were wrong."

Jongin was older so he understood, and Baekhyun had always been a clever kid and noticed something was up. With a deep breath he reached out for his kids who moved closer.

"Daddy and me are going to go different paths. He'll be living with that woman, Iseul. And I'll be living with you boys."

"Is uncle Yifan going to live with us then?" Jongin asked almost hopefully, holding back tears.

"No baby he's home in China where he belongs. We'll have to be alone for now. But it'll be alright, yeah? We'll maybe buy a smaller house closer to the café and everything will be the same. Just that daddy won't be here."

Baekhyun was the first to cry and Junmyeon was quick to coo at him and comfort the younger. "It's not like daddy was home a lot. We barley saw him.." Jongin mumbled, wiping his eyes stubbornly.

"Come here baby.." Junmyeon murmured and opened his arms for his older boy. "Zitao will be with us still. He'll probably love coming by more often. Actually he's coming over today. Would it make you happier if we went out and ate tonight?"

Both boys nodded, making Junmyeon's heart melt and he smiled at the two boys in his arms. Letting out a sigh he closed his eyes.

 

 

 

 

Yifan sat in his office staring at the paperwork in front of him but his mind was elsewhere.

He'd tried to text Junmyeon for a few days now but he hadn't replied to any of the messages and when he tried to call he was sent to voicemail. At first he thought that maybe he'd gotten the wrong number but he could still see their old messages so that wasn't it.

Letting out another deep sigh he tapped his pen against the dark wood of his desk until he stood up. Everyone else had already left the office so it was just him and the two cleaners left. He bid them goodbye and went down to his car.

His doctor had tipped him not to drive for too long because it strained his right leg and the damaged muscle tissue.

It had been a few weeks and the company was back into place and he was getting chased by paparazzi and newspapers everywhere but he wouldn't open up until he saw Junmyeon on the news. He wanted the younger to get as much money as he could from the story.

He felt guilty he hadn't told Junmyeon he might have feelings for him but he looked so happy with Jisoo he couldn't find himself to say anything. But god did he miss him! It was empty not to wake up next to him and his nightmares were still haunting him but no one was there to calm him down.

Luhan suggested therapy or maybe get a dog. His friend had diagnosed him with ptsd from some articles he read online.

Yifan however wasn't too keen on going to therapy, but getting a dog did sound rather appealing but he didn't think he had time for one.

While driving down the streets of Beijing he could feel the strain in his right leg and the dull throbbing so he had to pull over in a parking lot to a restaurant to rest.

Hissing through his teeth he grazed the scar through his slacks when his phone went off and he jumped. At first he wasn't going to answer but when Junmyeon's name flashes on the screen he hurried to pick up.

"Yes it's Yifan?" He could hear something akin to a relieved sigh on the other end.

"Yifan..." His voice was shaky and it alarmed the elder. "Yifan I miss you so much. Every thing is so hard...Isn't it funny? I thought the worst part of my life would be stuck on that island. But compared to this the whole accident feels like a walk in the park."

"Myeon...what's wrong? Has something happened?" It sounded like this would take some time and  
hearing Junmyeon sniffle on the other end made him distressed so he ended up starting the car, ignoring the throb in his leg and drove home.

"Yifan I wish you were here I miss you so much." His voice went pitchy and he could hear the sobs. "I felt safe with you. I wake up every day and I miss you. No one's here to hold me.."

"Are you crying? Please tell me what's wrong I'm worried. Isn't Jisoo there to comfort you?"

Suddenly Junmyeon broke down on the other end and he felt his heart skip a beat. "Were getting a divorce. Fan...Fan he was cheating on me. He has for months!" He wailed and Yifan slowed his car down in front of his house.

"I loved him and I-I was so guilty when I kissed you and...and he's been sleeping with a woman! For months!"

"Oh my god..." Yifan muttered and walked into his house, turning off the alarm and throwing his keys in the bowl. "Are...I don't know what to say Myeon that's..."

"I'll have to move out...I can't afford the house. I won't probably afford another café. I have kids to feed and I'm not letting Jisoo have any custody." Junmyeon sobbed and Yifan had enough. He felt useless sitting here listening to the other crying.

"Ok that's enough. I'm coming there. I'm taking the quickest flight over Myeon I will not sit by and listen to you."

"W-what? Yifan what no. You have work and-and you can't fly Yifan what if you crash again I can't-I love you Yifan I think I love you an you can't die.."

Was he hearing right? Yifan choked on his own breath and he had never made up his mind quicker in his whole life. His heart was beating hard and it was the first time he's ever felt so light.

"Junmyeon I am coming over and I'll be there during this. I hope the friends you have are there as well but Myeon. What don't you do for people you love? I'll be at your house in five hours tops."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!! SO HOW Y'ALL FEELING HUH????   
>  Krisho is thriving and I love angst


	7. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels really long but I hope it's good !!! I'm on vacation rn so I wanted to post something at least and like,,, not leave y'all hanging. I might extend the chapters we'll see. I don't want to like push too much into one chapter. Anyways!!!! Here ya go !

When Yifan sent him a text that he arrived to Korea around 4 in the morning Junmyeon walked out through the front door and sat down, leaning up against the door as he wrapped a blanket around him.

He'd been so anxious about Yifan flying over he couldn't sleep. If he had he was sure his nightmares would be even worse than they usually were.

The boys were deep asleep in Jongin's room and Junmyeon was still crying, however not as much as when he'd dialled Yifan. He'd also had a few glasses of wine when he decided to called. And his hurried confession kept repeating in his head.

He felt bad for avoiding his texts the past weeks but he couldn't focus on anything but the divorce. The date was set now and he'd been going through a lot with his advocate, Chaerin.

They had sat down in his café and discussed what he wanted out of the divorce and what was most important to him was his café and the boys. Junmyeon had been reluctant about dragging the kids in but they seemed unbothered by what he could tell.

He wasn't sure what was more worrying, that they didn't seem to even care when he told them or that they could be clamping up about their honest feelings.

Chaerin had told him however that there were children of divorce that agreed with their parents or favoured one of them. She's gone through a few cases where the children were more than happy their parents split up but that had been teens. Only one at the age Jongin was.

When he saw a taxi pull up at his house he let out a sob and watched Yifan pay the driver. As his card was being read their eyes locked and Junmyeon saw the desperation in the elder's eyes.

After getting his card back he thanked the man and hurried out with a small carry on bag. The first thing Junmyeon noticed was how cleanly cut Yifan was, his hair was trimmed and the tips were bleached silver.

He wore thin wires glasses and casual clothes and he now noticed the silver hoop earrings in his ears. Yifan really looked handsome, but in a youthful way.

Yifan almost ran up to the door and Junmyeon stood up, the blanket falling from his shoulders as the elder came crashing into him. His bag was dropped at the stairs and for a second Junmyeon couldn't breathe by the way Yifan hugged him, but it was ok.

If he was honest he'd happily be squeezed to death by Yifan and he felt a fresh batch of tears burning his eyes. His fingers dug into the back of the maroon sweater Yifan wore and let out a pathetic sob.

"Sssh Myeon. It's okay. I'm here." Yifan whispered and caressed his back, letting the younger cry his little heart out until he could compose himself. "I made the flight I'm okay."

Junmyeon spent another five minutes calming down, breathing deeply against the others collarbone and hands loosening on the fabric that was now crumbled. He looked up at the other and smiled faintly. "Thank you for coming. You really didn't need to though, and you must be so tired from your flight."

"It's fine I had a coffee, I'm a little sleepy but I can manage. I'd cross the entire ocean to make sure that you're fine. But we're lucky it's just a few hour long flight."

With a whimper he pulled away and crouched down to get the blanket that had slipped off his shoulders and then Yifan's bag. "I don't think either of us will sleep, so what about some tea?"

"Sounds lovely." He murmured and watched the younger stumble over the blanket and he immediately reached out to steady him. Junmyeon was visibly tired and it was clear he hadn't slept much the past week and he still looked scrawny.

It was obvious the lack of sleep was from the stress over his divorce and taking in the horrible news that the man he loved has been cheating on him.

"Are you eating enough?"

"What?"

"Are you getting food? Do you eat regularly?"

"Y-yeah...I have breakfast and dinner with the boys and lunch at the café. I do eat don't worry."

"If not in here to make sure you do." Yifan took his bag and put a hand on the younger's lower back with a supportive smile when they walked in.

Junmyeon locked the door and folded the blanket, throwing it on the couch before boiling water on the stove not to wake the kids up.

He was still shocked that anyone would go as far as Yifan to fly over to him just because he needed comfort. And suddenly he was aware of the money Yifan spent on him and he started to feel bad.

Yifan had walked up to leave his bag in Junmyeon's room after the laters directions. When he came back down the younger had set out two cups of green tea on the kitchen island.

He's intended on Yifan to sit across of him but the elder was very sure about sitting next to him and pulled one of the bar stools closer to him and grabbed his cup. "Now, when I'm here I'm ready to listen to you and I will try to help as much as I can."

"There is not much to be done now except for finding a new house. Maybe apartment, I don't know how anything will be from now on. I won't be able to live like I have for years. Jisoo was the one who brought in most of the money."

Junmyeon bit his lip. "I know the café is doing well and it does bring in enough money. But not to keep this house." After a slight pause he shook his head and laughed faintly. "I still can't believe it. Every day I hope I'll wake up on that island or in my bed and everything is normal."

Yifan furrowed his brows and blew on the scolding tea before taking a experimental sip. "He doesn't act like himself and it makes me wonder if I fell in love with something that never existed or if the Jisoo I loved is gone."

"People change, sadly not always for the better." Yifan caressed his shoulder. "But it's better that you got to know now and that it didn't keep up for longer. Then it'd hurt even more."

Junmyeon blew on his tea then sipped it. "Do you know what was the worst part?" The elder shook his head. "He tries to justify his actions by saying that, since I developed feeling ms for you, it should be okay! Like him cheating on me for months would be okay, because I like you."

Yifan sipped his cooling tea and frowned, he didn't know much about Jisoo but by what Junmyeon had told him he seemed sweet and responsible.

"It made me so mad..according to Chaerin, my lawyer, he doesn't seem like he'll fight for custody of the children. I'm not even sure he loved them. It's all just so much I think about all the time."

"I keep questioning everything we had. If any of it was real." He sighs and blinks back tears. "You know, he never really believed in my café. He just let me do this to not be stuck at home. I couldn't get a job as a psychologist like I studied for. I bet he's disappointed in me."

"Your café is thriving Myeon. Look I read about it and I'll have you know a lot of famous Chinese bloggers have come here and written about your café. A lot of people love it. You're doing really great."

Junmyeon managed to smile a little and sip the tea that now was cool enough not to burn his tongue.

"Thank you. At least some people appreciate my café. It's sad I can't open up another now."

"Why not? Haven't you gotten money from any news site?"

"I haven't had the time to reach out but they keep bothering me with it."

"I see. If you give them what they want they will stop coming after you. You know what, tell me a date you feel like you could do a interview and I'll make sure to find the best bidder and you could open up a café for those money."

"Yifan you don't have to. But I want to be done with the divorce first. We're going to court in two weeks. So sometime after the 14th." Junmyeon's face fell and he gripped the cup tighter.

"You know it's kind of ironic...we got married on April the 14th. We just celebrated our anniversary before I left for the convention."

Not being able to hold back any more tears started rolling down his cheeks again. Junmyeon felt embarrassed, but Yifan had seen him worse. But he was an ugly crier and his face twisted up in remorse as he quickly moved to wipe the tears away.

Yifan discarded his cup and quickly stood up to wrap his arms around Junmyeon and hushed him quietly. "I know it doesn't seem like it now but it'll be fine, I promise. I can't possibly even imagine how you must feel right now. But if this is how Jisoo treated you. If this is how he values you then he doesn't deserve you."

The younger was pressed into his chest once again and he noted how small Junmyeon felt. Sure he knew he was much taller and bigger built than the other, but seeing him so broken down and curled up in himself made him feel so uneasy.

He felt angry. Complete outraged that someone would do this to anyone.

So his arms tightened around Junmyeon as he presses his lips to the top of his head, closing his eyes. If he ever met Jisoo again he'd give him a piece of his mind.

 

 

 

 

When the boys were woken up at seven in the morning they were ecstatic to find Yifan downstairs making breakfast.

Neither of the men had slept and simply waited until he could wake his boys up. He'd texted Minseok he'd come in a little later due what had happened.

Around six am they decided to start up breakfast and until then they had talked about Junmyeon who had managed to quit crying. But he felt completely exhausted. To his relief though the kids were too distracted with Yifan to notice his red tired eyes.

"When did you come here?" Jongin asked with a smile as they shovelled down their breakfast.

"Last night after you fell asleep. I thought why not come and pay you all a visit yeah?"

"You can spend time after school okay. If you're good we could go for ice cream." Junmyeon said and the kids grinned, for the moment hat was enough to make him forget about any hardships.

"Did you sleep well?" Their father then went on, pouring up more orange juice for Jongin.

"Mhm, I dreamt that I had a talking pet elephant! He made sure we were all safe and happy!"

Jongin smiled at his younger brother and kept the comment about Yifan being said elephant and instead told them about his brief dream about being a scientist.

Then the two kept blabbering on, asking Yifan more questions.

How long are you staying?

Why didn't you bring clothes?

Why didn't papa tell us you were coming?

Why did you come so late?

Is you the reason papa cried last night?

At the last question from Baekhyun however, Junmyeon froze in his seat and stared at his son with mild shock.

"Uhm no, no Baekie. Papa didn't cry because of Yifan. Papa just had a rough night and he came over.."

"Came over? Yifan lives in China not down the street." Jongin muttered, now concerned over his father who he noticed looked very tired. The bags under his eyes were obvious and Yifan didn't look much better.

"He's a very kind person. Who went out of his way to help your papa. But enough about that. You two are off to school! Get dressed and come back down so I can drive you."

Junmyeon was good at faking, he slapped on a kind fatherly smile and shooed the boys up the stairs. Yifan took a note to that. To the way he tried to pretend it was okay and by the way he had been sobbing against his shoulder maybe two hours ago he felt a pang in his heart.

Because however broken down he was Junmyeon wouldn't let his children feel bad or be unhappy.

"Are you really on any state to drive?"

"Are you?"

Junmyeon asked back, smiling somewhat before taking some of the eggs Baekhyun hadn't eaten.

"I'll do fine. Drive with me in case I fall asleep though. The journey isn't that far at all."

Even if Yifan wanted to protest it'd be useless because he didn't want to send the boys off to school alone and by the sureness Junmyeon had in driving told him maybe this was the only way of getting there quickly.

"It'll be fine."

Yifan doubted that.

 

 

 

 

A few hours later the four of them found themselves in the car again. The kids were talking about their day in school in the back seat. Junmyeon and Yifan, who had taken a few hours in the morning to sleep, were more collected and alert, happily listening to the boys.

They were on their way to their favourite ice cream parlour and Junmyeon felt happy to get out of the house and away from the mess inside it.

At work Yifan had occupied a spot in his office to do some work of his own having brought his computer to Korea.

Minseok and Chanyeol had about a thousand questions that Junmyeon was still too exhausted to answer as he made a batch of his bunny themed bread.

"So what flavours are you getting? You're allowed two and one topping!"

"I'm getting strawberry and mango with rainbow sprinkles!" Baekhyun shrieked and jumped in his seat with excitement.

"I want green tea and vanilla with nuts!" Jongin said with a smile then leaned forward to hold onto Junmyeon's seat and looking at Yifan. "What are you getting?"

"I'm not sure yet, I don't know what flavours they got yet but my go to is always pistachio."

"Jongin sit properly!" Junmyeon frowned and glanced at the boy in the rare view mirror. The boy kept smiling and leaned back.

Eventually they parked in a small spot in front of the ice cream parlour and the two boys all but ran out into the shop with a stressed Junmyeon following short after making sure the car was locked and he had his wallet.

Baekhyun was already sharing the two young girls behind the counter with his bright smile and tousled brown hair. They cooed at the boys in their school uniforms. The youngest stood on his toes to peek at the flavours, debating to pick cookie dough instead of mango, his little tongue sticking out in deep thought.

Jongin was set on his pick already and instead turned to Yifan, tugging him closer to the counter to look at the ice cream. "What are you getting?"

Yifan let a small smile grace his lips as Jongin grabbed the sleeve of his sweater that he'd been wearing for two days straight now. Bringing a hand up to his chin he rubbed it, feeling a stubble, as he looked over his options.

"They all look very good. What are you getting Myeon?"

Perking up at his name he walked closer. "What?"

"What flavours are you getting?"

"Oh I wasn't planning on getting any I'm driving."

"It's not like you're taking a round of shots. We could sit here and eat, you deserve to relax for a bit."

Junmyeon smiled and shrugged. "I usually take peach or mint. With vanilla."

"Your papa is boring." Yifan told Jongin with a dramatic sigh, the young boy giggled and Junmyeon felt his ears heat up in embarrassment.

Baekhyun was the first to place his order, cookie dough and chocolate with cookie crumbles as topping. Jongin got his green tea and vanilla with cashew nuts. Yifan got pistachio and pear. Junmyeon got one scoop of peach after Baekhyun whined at him for being boring and picking mint.

When Junmyeon reached for his wallet Yifan was already holding his card out and the younger frowned. Being quicker than the waiter he slapped his hand away. "I'm paying."

Then it was Yifan's turn to frown. "Come on, it's the least I can do after you get on a plane in the middle of the night."

"I wanted to treat you though." He sighed and put his card back in his wallet then taking his cone. Junmyeon handed over a few bills and told them to split the change.

"Well you have spent enough on me."

It was a great idea going out for ice cream. It was hot outside and it had been so so long since Junmyeon got to spend quality time with his boys outside of his café.

They chatted on about what Yifan had been doing back in China and Jongin seemed to be the happiest about having him back.

Maybe he missed having two people at home. Maybe he really missed his father after all.

Junmyeon bit into his bottom lip and pulled his brows together in concern. Was it right of him to fight for full custody without checking if his children wanted to be around their father?

He knew Jongin had told him he didn't mind being without Jisoo much since he never was home either way. But he was still his dad and a role model none the less.

What if in the long run they ended up hating Junmyeon for this and hen they were old enough they cut off all ties to him.

"...eon..myeon?"

Yifan's deep voice brought him back to reality and he shook his head, looking up at the man. "Huh?"

"Where were you? Your ice cream is melting." Yifan nodded his head at the half eaten melting peach scoop, drops of dairy gathering by his fingers where he held the waffle.

"Oh."

Before reacting Yifan reached for one of the napkins set in the middle of the table and wiped his hand. "A penny for your thoughts?"

"It's nothing." With a hurried smile Junmyeon licked the dripping cream from the side and Yifan had to look away, warmth creeping up his neck.

When finishing their ice cream Junmyeon drove them to the mall on Yifan's request. Since he'd felt he had no time to pack down anything when he decided to play knight in shining armour he had to buy it all here.

Yifan couldn't fit into anything in Junmyeon's closet. His shoulders were too broad and legs too long.

The younger took it as an opportunity to get the boys some new pants as well.

"They grow so fast. At the pace they're going they'll be as tall as you before reaching their mid teens."

Junmyeon laughed as he accepted the bag with the boys pants in. Baekhyun was holding his free hand and Jongin held onto his brother.

"I want to be as tall as Yifan! It'd be really cool." Jongin said in awe, head tilted back as he smiled at the man who chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Maybe you should ask for tips? But then again Yifan is freakishly tall so maybe aim for something like half way there."

"I want to be taller than you at least papa, you're short."

The comment coming from his thirteen year old that only reached his hip made him flush and sputter over a reply until they all laughed at him.

Junmyeon hated to admit that hearing Yifan's melodious laugh made him feel like he was floating on clouds.

 

 

 

 

It felt oddly comforting having another adult presence in the house. Or maybe it was just because it was Yifan that he felt calmer when coming home from their little trip.

The boys went up to change into something more comfortable as Junmyeon started up dinner with the help of Yifan.

He began with showing where everything was. Like Baekhyun's favourite glass with Ariel on or where Jobgin had his favourite snacks. Simple things that would be good to know in case the boys wanted something when he wasn't there.

During the entire evening Junmyeon was lost in thought. His kids didn't notice much since they were occupied with asking Yifan everything between heaven and earth.

He would smile and answer any question directed at him again and kept picking at his food.

All he had done was compare Yifan to Jisoo. Going through every little thing trying to decode what was wrong, where the lie began. And the more he thought the more faults he found.

Or maybe he just wanted to find faults. Love was a strong emotion and once you separate you're bound to over analyse in a way of coping. Dig up what he said during a dinner and turn and twist until something sounded like it fit to his story.

While Jisoo never seemed to praise him or appreciate the hard work he put into his café and the kids, Yifan was the complete opposite. Junmyeon could do the simplest thing and the elder would smile and tell him he did a good job.

Or like when they were at the island and he started the fire, Yifan kept telling him how brilliant he was for starting it. Without it they probably wouldn't have survived as long as they did.

It was nice to hear he did well, that he was smart and worked hard. You don't have to be a genius to understand people wanted and needed to hear confirmation that they had done a good job.

When thinking about it, Junmyeon couldn't recall the last time he heard Jisoo tell him he did a good job. After dinner he'd say "thank you" and after throwing birthday parties for the boys he's not really say anything, just ask if the kids were happy.

When watching some American show about disastrous restaurants with Zitao it always tore relationships apart. Perhaps that was what had happened. Junmyeon couldn't even remember the last time they did anything together.

The sex life was kept low since they had kids and no one, well, Jisoo didn't have time to go out and spend time.

Perhaps it had been obvious for some time. The businesses trips and late nights at the office. He'd just been too blind to it.

Was that why he was so drawn to Yifan? Because he provided Junmyeon with affection and affirmation?

Suddenly his drunken night confession about supposed love made him feel unsure. He didn't even know if Yifan felt anything for him.

Before he knew it Junmyeon was tucking Jongin and Baekhyun into bed with small kisses to their foreheads. He walked back downstairs with his pillows and duvet, dropping them on the couch.

"You take the bed. We don't have a guest room." Junmyeon said, offering Yifan a smile.

"No I couldn't. You barley slept yesterday and you're working in the café tomorrow. I'll take the couch."

With a frown Junmyeon looked at the rather small couch. He knew that he himself just fit on it. "You don't fit. You're too tall. I'll sleep here."

"Junmyeon as your guest I insist to sleep on the couch. Please." Junmyeon fidgeted before giving up.

"Okay.. but I'll try find an actual bed for you." Knitting his brows together in thought the younger took his pillow. "Nini and Baekie could sleep in the same bed. I can take Nini's and you could take mine."

He muttered, mostly to himself as he walked up to change the pillows. Yifan wanted to say something but Junmyeon yawned and pushed his soon-to-be ex husband's pillow at him.

"Goodnight. Yifan, wake me up if you can't sleep there and we'll change." Junmyeon said with a tired smile.

"Night Junmyeon. Get some rest."

 

 

 

 

Yifan fit into their daily way of life. He took on the task of cooking dinner when they got home and the kids obviously were happier, the thoughts of their father leaving. With the many things the elder came up with to do Junmyeon wondered how Yifan couldn't have found anyone already. He was a perfect father.

A few days ago there had been a rainstorm when they had planned on going to the park. The kids had been disappointed that they'd have to spend their weekend inside. But Yifan had said that the perfect thing to do when there's a rainstorm is to build a pillow fort.

That's how Jongin and Baekhyun gathered all pillows and blankets in the house and nested a little cot behind the sofa. For hours they played inside the little fortress and when Junmyeon told them they should eat lunch they happily walked out to sit at the table.

Before bed Yifan made hot chocolate for them to drink, watching some kids show on the TV as the two adults were left to return all pillows and blankets to their assigned place.

Every morning Junmyeon would walk down the stairs and see Yifan sleeping on the couch. He didn't exactly look comfortable with his legs either curled up to his best ability to his chest, or hanging over the edge.

He'd begin making breakfast for four and prepared lunch for the boys as Yifan woke up at the rustling in the kitchen. They exchanged good mornings and tired smiles before Yifan took a shower and Junmyeon woke up the boys and got their uniforms laid out to put on after breakfast.

It was so pleasantly domestic. Most mornings Jisoo would be out the door before he even got a chance to kiss him good morning and some nights Jisoo was so late he missed dinner.

Yifan would sometimes drive, sometimes Junmyeon would after noticing the pinch of frustration and pain washed over the elders features. They dropped off the boys at school then chatted casually about dinner and what the day looked like until they reached the café.

Yifan sat mostly in a corner of the café with his laptop in front of him, a cup of coffee by his right and his headphones in his ears to talk to Luhan.

Junmyeon would smile whenever their eyes met and then continue on serving costumers and when Chanyeol came in for his shift Junmyeon went back to bake bread and pastries with Minseok.

At lunch he'd sit with Yifan and the two ate whatever Yifan had bought from a takeout around the area or what Junmyeon brought. For half an hour they ate and talked before they went back to work.

Some days Yifan had Skype meetings with people and would get to sit on his office to not be disturbed by other people. Those days Yifan always seemed to be more tired than usual.

In the car to pick up the boys he'd complain about the people being stupid while Junmyeon laughed at the whine in his tone.

The weekend after Yifan flew over the four of them went shopping since the elder never brought any clothes. Junmyeon felt a little out of place handling a overly excited Baekhyun in the high end stores.

Especially when Yifan tried to buy things for him and the kids. Junmyeon would politely refuse but Yifan managed to sneak a shirt or two in Junmyeon's size into the bag. And the boys grinned when Yifan got them new shoes, however it took a lot of pleading from Yifan and puppy eyes from Jongin and Baekhyun before he cracked.

Soon Yifan had a small wardrobe of one suit, three pairs of slacks, one pair of shoes, several shirts, a pair of sweatpants and casual t-shirts. When packing up the day after their shopping route Yifan let out a exaggerated sigh and held up a few shirts and the one sweater he got.

"It looks like I bought these in a too small size. You can have them Junmyeon, I don't feel like returning them."

Junmyeon could tell by the stupid grin on Yifan's lips and the fact that the shorts were several sizes too small that the elder hadn't just "accidentally" bought the wrong size. He just smiled and thanked him, punching his arm lightly when the elder laughed.

He had missed it, he missed having someone around.

Tomorrow however, he'd go to court to meet Jisoo again and end their marriage. He was so nervous about it, what if something went wrong. What if he never got custody, while it was unlikely he'd walk away without any custody he couldn't help thinking of it.

Baekhyun and Jongin was tucked in and Yifan had promised to pick them up from school while he was in court. Zitao and his mother would attend with him. Junmyeon couldn't express how grateful he was for the elder being there to help him.

Junmyeon was currently cleaning the counter when Yifan sat in the couch ready to go to sleep in a few hours. The younger three the kitchen towel over a hanger by the wall and walked over to him.

"Yifan?" The elder looked up from his laptop and offered a small smile. He knew exactly how nervous Junmyeon was. "You know my bed is actually fit for two people and I can't bare to look at you sleeping so uncomfortably every night. I feel guilty, especially because of your leg."

The younger took s few steps closer before continuing. "I don't mind sharing a bed with you. I actually insist you share the bed with me. You're going to pick the boys up tomorrow so you should get some good sleep."

"Are you sure about that?" Junmyeon nodded, sure of himself and what he wanted. "Alright. I'll move these things up there then. Thank you Myeon."

Yifan smiled and caressed the youngest shoulder before gathering the things and walked upstairs to dump the things into the bed. Soon enough Junmyeon came in as well and took his pyjamas then hurrying into the bathroom to change and brush his teeth.

He'd thought that maybe sleeping next to Yifan would calm his nerves for tomorrow. Back on the island he'd always felt more secure when they slept curled up next to each other for warmth. The elder emitted warmth and the feeling of home. Pink dusted over his ears and cheeks at that and he spit into the sink, wiping toothpaste from the corner of his mouth.

Yifan sat on the edge of the bed fiddling with his phone when Junmyeon walked in. "I didn't know if there was a side you preferred so I thought I'd wait."

"Well my pillow was on the left when you came in here yeah?" Junmyeon smiled and got on the bed, laying down and turning if the lamp.

"I just wanted to make sure." The elder did the same, getting comfortable under the duvet in the dark. Junmyeon nodded and rolled over to face him.

"Yifan. I'm honestly scared. I don't think I've been this scared. Not even when I crashed. This is just so unnerving, to end a marriage I thought was happy. The more I've thought of it, the more faults I find and it makes me question everything. "

"Myeon. I didn't really believe in that, love was something I didn't understand and honestly never expected to feel. But I've read a lot lately and you know, it's an intense feeling and once you loose it you start trying to find faults in it."

Yifan reached a hand out to brush Junmyeon's bangs away from his eyes, then resting it on his cheek. "You just need some time to grasp what's happening. No one excepts you to be on your top game after what Jisoo has done."

"Do you believe in love now?" Junmyeon murmured, eyelids growing heavy under the gentle caring touches. "Is it that guy you wanted to confess to you that showed you?"

"Mhm. You could say that." Yifan smiled at the other as he continued to caress his hair.

"Who is it?"

"You Junmyeon. You showed me."

The younger blinked, large brown eyes staring at Yifan who smiled at him. "Oh." He breathed as he sudden realised that Yifan had fallen for him. That he didn't need to worry about the other having feelings for him.

"So..so you. Like me then?"

Gee he sounded like a child asking their crush if they liked them, not a grown man. Well he wasn't sure how grown men ask each other either. Or maybe Yifan just brought out his inner child.

"I thought you'd figured that out by now. But I know you're going through a lot right now and I don't want my feeling to get in the way."

"And I was nervous I had messed up when I drunkenly told you I kind of loved you. Love you..." Junmyeon placed his hand over Yifan's. "After tomorrow I'll be single officially. I'm not ready for something new, but in the future if you're still willing I'd like us to try."

"I'm not going to force myself onto you. I've waited this long to find someone, I can wait some more."

Junmyeon bit into his bottom lip and nodded carefully. After a few seconds he pushed his blanket away and Yifan took his hand away, thinking Junmyeon changed his mind.

But the younger scooted closer and wriggled in under Yifan's duvet, their chests only inches apart.

"I'm calmer like this." He muttered and Yifan automatically wrapped an arm over his waist.

 

 

 

 

The day had come. This was something that had never crossed Junmyeon's mind when he said yes at the altar those years ago. He believed they were perfect, but apparently not.

Yifan was at the café working like always and the kids were in school. Junmyeon sat in Zitao's car on their way to court. His hands clasped the edge of one of the shirts Yifan had bought him and he stared out the window.

"You'll be fine Jun. You deserve better than that."

His mother stood inside waiting when they arrived and she hugged her son tightly. "Let's do this now honey. Then you'll be free okay? It's going to be okay, this is for the best."

"I know."

They greeted Chaerin who talked over what would happen before they walked in and sat down to the right in the courtroom. Jisoo and his small party soon walked in and Junmyeon felt a small stab of betrayal when Iseul sat in the benches.

It felt like it dragged on for so long, Junmyeon had jerked awake after a nightmare only to find his back pressed up against Yifan's chest. It had taken some time to go back to sleep. So right now he felt like taking a nap.

They had agreed on some things now at least. Junmyeon got full custody of the kids and Jisoo was allowed to visit them if Junmyeon allowed it. The house came to be Jisoo's and the loan on said house became the matters while Junmyeon took on the loan for the café.

He had found an apartment they could live in and would move out in one month. It went smoothly even though it felt like forever.

And after three exhausting hours they were allowed to leave after signing some paperwork and Junmyeon was free. It felt weird. That was his first thought when his mother and Zitao hugged him outside of the courtroom.

Jisoo walked past them and left without a word but Iseul stopped and bowed. "I'm sorry." She murmured and Zitao almost sneered.

"Are you really?" The blonde bit back and Junmyeon raised a hand and shook his head.

"It's okay. I just wish either of you had decided to be grown up about it and told me long ago. To spare us all the pain."

She nodded and bowed again, muttering another sorry before Jisoo motioned for them to leave.

He really wasn't the man he married.

"Let's get you home now so you can tell Baekie and Nini." His mother said and walked them out to Zitao's car before she said goodbye, leaving with a promise of visiting the new apartment and help them pack. She kissed his cheek and they waved her off.

"I can't believe he brought her and she had the nerve to say sorry. After what she's done? She knew Jisoo was married and it's s dick move being a home wrecker."

"It was Jisoo's responsibility to bring it up once he realised he loved her. He's the dick."

Zitao managed to smile and chuckled. "Let's go out some time okay? Take some drinks and talk shit about Jisoo. You deserve it."

Junmyeon laughed a little then let out a sigh. "I can't believe it's done. I'm not married. It's odd because it feels like it's the same still, it's really weird. Hope things are going better with Sehun than it's been going for me."

"He's really enjoyed his vacation at Jeju! We're doing fine." Zitao knew better than to bring up Junmyeon's feelings for Yifan but he was still curious how they were doing.

His friend had told him that he wasn't ready for another serious relationship yet. But Junmyeon clearly enjoyed being around Yifan.

"I'm glad for you. Thank you for helping me today. It'd be awful being there alone."

Zitao stopped the car and leaned over to pull his friend into a tight hug. "Of course..what kind of friend would I be if I wasn't here for you? I'll always be here, like you've been there for me."

"We really should see each other more often.." Junmyeon sighed as he pulled away from the hug and unbuckled his belt, offering a small smile. "Bye, I'll see you around."

"Bye. Say hi to the rest from me!" Junmyeon nodded and closed the door, waving him off before walking up to the door. It was locked so he knocked on the door, Yifan had gotten his keys this morning.

Soon the door opened and Jongin smiled at his dad. "Hi, we're just about to eat dinner!"

"Really? Good timing then, what are we getting?"

"It was something Chinese, I can't remember the name."

The boy said, not leaving his father's side as he took of his shoes and slipped on the childish punch slippers so his feet wouldn't be cold.

"So..." The boy murmured, voice lowered as he tugged at Junmyeon's sleeve.

"You two are under me now. Ji-daddy has to ask if he wants to meet you two. But we're moving out in a month to an apartment closer to your school."

Jongin nodded and hugged his dad before taking his hand and walking towards the dinner table where Yifan was showing Baekhyun how to fold a crane out of his napkin.

"Welcome home! I didn't know if you were coming home later or not so I only made food for three but we can share."

"Oh I'm good I'm not hungry actually so you can have it."

"You should have a few bites at least. You're still a little underweight, plus I made it so I want you to try."

Junmyeon smiled and nodded, not having the heart to say no. He unbuttoned the first three buttons then sat down at his usual spot at the table as Yifan separated some food to a small plate for him.

He hoped his blush wasn't too obvious as he thanked him and started asking what the boys had done in school today.

During dinner Yifan kept looking at him, or maybe he always has been and he was just now noticing. The new feeling of not having anyone was freaking him out and the thought of getting someone new was even worse.

This morning he'd put his ring down in a drawer, planning on selling it. His finger felt naked and there was an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. Jisoo wasn't his anymore.

Their holiday in Italy didn't mean anything. Their first kiss didn't mean anything. The words and promises were meaningless and lies. Their marriage wasn't special, just a space of dust.

Maybe that's what Jisoo had thought of him.

As much he wanted to let Yifan in he could feel himself put brick after brick up to build a wall. He was afraid it'd happen again.

He still loved Jisoo. 


	8. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at updating but yea shit only 2 chapters left y'all ready for those ???? I hope you enjoy this chapter !!

Junmyeon was trembling, hands clasped together tightly in his lap after Yifan told him not to grip his pants because they'd crease. His heart was beating a mile a minute and the harsh studio lights made him sweat in the pretty Burberry sweater Yifan bought him.

In a minute they would get interviewed about what happened and Junmyeon was so nervous he started to feel nauseous, he couldn't even eat anything before goingvhere, to Yifan's displeasure.

"Going live in thirty!" A woman in a headset yelled and the interviewer sat down across Yifan and him, a kind smile on his aged features. Pepper hair pushed back and fitted grey suit hugging his body.

"Like I said, no need to worry. We're happy you reached out to us and that we can share your story."

He said simply and Yifan said something back Junmyeon couldn't register before they were counting down from five. The usual news came first and they sat there waiting to be announced as guests and soon three cameras pointed in his direction.

"That's right, we're lucky to have the only two survivors from the 419 flight with us here today. Not only did they survive the crash itself of a plane cutting in two at impact, they managed to live on the island for several weeks, counting on months, until a rescue team was sent their way. Kris Wu and Kim Junmyeon."

Yifan smiled and nodded, Junmyeon nervously let his lips turn upwards for a second before faltering and he tried his most not to fidget.

"Kris Wu is a well known name over Asia, if not even the world, and the news of him being in the disappeared plane stirred up quite the stories. Your assistant stirred up quite the commotion."

Yifan chuckled and nodded. "He tend to do that a lot, but I don't hold it against him. It got us here didn't it." The man nodded and turned to Junmyeon.

"Mr. Kim, could you tell us about yourself? I heard you owned a café here in Seoul?"

"Y-yes. I own a small café, I'm a baker and I run it together with a friend and a part time who is acollege student." He cursed himself from stuttering but no one even flinched or took care for his little mishap.

"Wonderful, so, why were you on the plane?"

They went on explaining the whole event, from attending the convention to when they went back to their normal lives. Of course leaving out Junmyeon's sexuality and his divorce, Yifan smoothly glossing over the two topics with how sweet his kids were and how lucky they were to have a father like Junmyeon.

It wasn't until Junmyeon sat in the car with his hands on the steering wheel he could finally breathe. Yifan praised him for doing good on the show. "You're made for these kinds of things. You passed my expectations Myeon, you did really well."

The words made him feel calmer about his performance, but he wondered what people would think if they saw the show. Would parents and teachers at Jongin and Baekhyun's school react negatively against it? Probably not, but there was a possibility.

Right now he just wanted to go home and hide. His private life being exposed to millions was a stressful thing for someone who barley used Instagram.

However the amount of money Yifan managed to milk out of the news channel was just enough to open another café. But Junmyeon was opting saving them for a crisis.

The ride was comfortably silent all the way back to his house and the thought of coming home to more moving boxes than a cosy mess raises his stress level. When stepping inside he looked over the boxes and sighed.

"I wish I could take you with me to China, but it'd be a little complicated. Wouldn't it?"

Yifan offered a smile and Junmyeon just closed the door before wrapping his arms loosely around the elder's waist. "That'd be something.."

"I'm serious, but I know you can't move your whole life like that and I won't force you on a plane."

"I just need some time to figure everything out. I don't think such a big move and change would be good for me. Not now."

"I know."

 

 

 

 

With the money from the news company Junmyeon set them into savings for his kids and some to setting up the new house.

Yifan said he'd stay and help pack and move everything over to the new apartment. Junmyeon was very thankful of that since it was expensive to hire people to help him, money he didn't want to spend right now. He wasn't sure what would happen so he tried to save more.

They had packed down most things and the only things that were left were the beds and some things in the kitchen. In a week they were supposed to move out and Junmyeon was taking some days off from the café.

Jisoo had come over once to leave some of Iseul's furniture and it broke Junmyeon's heart even more to see his house. Correctly, his old house, fill up with the life of another couple.

Yifan pushed all the furniture into one room and closed the door to make sure Junmyeon didn't have to see it. He had given him a thankful smile and later that day Yifan came home with a few bags.

Junmyeon wasn't sure how to feel when he pulled up a Rolex watch and acne sweater. But he was too busy with handling Jongin and Baekhyun who got new toys.

They happily ran around the apartment with the Marvel action figures and it warmed Junmyeon's heart to see they were still happy.

"Don't run in the stairs!" He yelled and folded the sweater he was holding over his arm. It was a nice soft fabric and he had tried looking for a price tag but Yifan was clever and had it removed.

Turning to the elder he put on a slight frown but Yifan simply blinked at him. "Yifan, you're not my sugar daddy so stop buying me expensive gifts."

"I'm just paying off my debt."

"What debt? If anything I owe you your own private jet at this point with the money you've spent on me. You know I can't pay this back."

"You saved my life Junmyeon. I'm showing my appreciation and if I was interested in money I wouldn't have given you the whole interview check. You need these things. Please let me spoil you a little? You deserve to be pampered."

"Not more than this for now. I want to pay back Yifan. In some way, it's just how I am and in some way I have to pay back. It's my moral code."

"Letting me stay here and letting me help you is enough." The younger rolled his eyes and rubbed his thumbs over the tightly knitted material.

"You have a weird sense of help." Yifan just laughed and patted his shoulder and reached for the watch.

"If it eases your heart I didn't get the diamond plated Rolex. I got a pretty casual one. Thought it'd look good with the sweater."

"You're horrible. I rather you spend money on the boys than me but don't go overboard. Please."

"I'll try my best."

Junmyeon smiled a little and then with his free arm wrapped it around Yifan's shoulders, standing on his toes to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you though. What about packing up the last things and then eat something? I was thinking ordering something home."

"I could honestly go for some pizza if you'd allow Baekhyun and Jongin to eat that on a Thursday night?"

"It's fine, they are going through a lot right now and really deserve some extra treats."

"Noted." Yifan said with a grin and Junmyeon sent him a pointed look.

Junmyeon had been going through old pictures before and had debated if he should bring the family photos of Jisoo. He eventually decided against it and left most of them and made sure to bring every single photo that had him and the kids in them without Jisoo.

The rest he'd laid on their old bed that he refused to take with him. Since he took most of the things inside the house it only left the things stuck to the floor most of the part. He didn't care if Jisoo struggled finding new things to furnish with. He shouldn't care.

Now they had to gather everything except or the beds in the living room downstairs so they could easily get it out when the moving truck came on Saturday.

Yifan had been sat down on the floor to put apart a bookshelf so he wouldn't over use his leg too much as Junmyeon wrapped the flat TV up in bubble wrap.

Jongin was tasked with calling for pizza and Baekhyun was talking to Yifan about his dream job as a singer and then the elder would praise the boy and tell him to work hard to achieve his dreams.

The older of the two boys then helped Junmyeon tape the bubble wrap and place the TV in a box.

Eventually the doorbell rang and Junmyeon opened to pay the pizza deliverer and thanked him. "Dinner's ready!" He said with a grin and sat it down on the counter.

They had packed down all plates and other utensils so they were currently using paper plates.

So sitting down in the sofa the four of them watched some animal videos on Yifan's computer as they ate the pizzas.

 

 

 

 

"I think it's a little small for four, I mean three people. Even if you all are pretty short and small it seems kind of cramped."

"Your house was probably tons bigger than my old house. And we'll survive, I'm not sure if they should share room or if I should have separate and I sleep out in the living room. I know they won't want to share once they're older."

"I had a penthouse with panoramic windows, everything feels cramped after living with that."

Yifan shrugged and put some plates into a cupboard. They had just arrived to their new apartment and all furniture had been carried in and the movers were paid. Jongin and Baekhyun explored the apartment still and played with their new toys.

The younger let out a sigh and picked up another batch of plates and handed them to Yifan. "I couldn't afford a apartment with three rooms. I have to think economically now. I can't live like I used to, sadly."

"If you'd let me I'd get you a place with three rooms and plenty space."

"I told you not to buy me shirts Yifan you're not buying me a house!" The younger exclaimed and handed him the last few bowls.

"You said I could get the kids things and technically I'd be giving the house to them too. And they're two while you're only one. Majority wins."

"You're cruel and awful." He muttered and folded the moving box together and set it on on the side.

Suddenly Yifan jerked and clutched onto his thigh, letting out a harsh breath through his nose and gritted his teeth. Junmyeon shot up and grabbed onto his arm quickly to support his weight.

"Are you okay? Come on let's get you to sit down." Junmyeon ushered the elder over to the couch in the living room and helped him sit down.

With a grunt, then a sigh, Yifan relaxed into the couch as much as he could with pain shooting up his thigh and he dug his nails into the fabric of his black slacks.

He cursed in mandarin and a bead of sweat roll down from his temple. Junmyeon who was starting to freak out reached out to caress his cheek gently and cooed gently.

His right hand gently cupped Yifan's larger hand that clutched onto his scarred wound. "Should I call the hospital? Is it that bad?" Worry was prominent in Junmyeon's usually light voice.

"No. No this happens sometimes. It's not something serious, just phantom pains. It'll pass." Yifan muttered, brows drawn together and eyes locked onto their hands.

Junmyeon nodded and relaxed into the other's side, coaxing Yifan into turning his hand over the younger proceeded to slip his fingers through the others. Giving his hand a small squeeze his left hand that still caressed the others cheek moved to rub at hi neck.

"Does it happen a lot? When you're alone?"

The act seemed to be a tad relaxing since Yifan slid his eyes closed and leaned his head against Junmyeon's shoulder. He was still stiff and taking forced deep breaths however.

"It happens sometimes. Not often, you don't have to worry. It usually fades after a minute or two and sometimes it hurts more than others. How's your ear?"

"Im used to the ringing at this point. It doesn't bother me anymore. It sucks hearing less but if it's the price I have to pay to be alive here with the boys and you it's okay."

"You'd loose your hearing for me?"

Yifan nuzzled his head against his neck and the light strands tickled his neck. He could hear the smile on Yifan's lips and he found himself smiling as well.

It felt so natural with Yifan.

"Yeah. Though I'd miss hearing your voice, I really like it."

"I'd take another piece of debris through my leg any day for you."

"Is fight a tiger for dad!"

Baekhyun squealed from the door and grinned widely as he ran up to jump into the couch next to his father. Jongin cane walking after him giggling.

"I'm sure you'd win too, you're quick and strong." Yifan promised the little boy, opening his eyes to smile at the boy who hadn't dropped his award winning grin. A tooth was missing that he lost in school yesterday and he'd received some money for it.

"I have to protect him now when Jisoo isn't around." Yifan nodded and with his own free hand massaged the skin around his wound. "I know dad is scared after being hurt and I will protect him from evil people."

Junmyeon smiled and without releasing the hold of Yifan's hand he pulled Baekhyun closer and kissed his cheek. "Then who's going to protect my little baby?"

"Me of course!" Jongin said and ruffled his little brother's hair, almost sitting on top of the younger but he managed to squirm away just in time.

"And who'll protect you then? Me?"

"Yifan will!"

Both adults laughed and Yifan caressed Junmyeon's hand. "I hope I can help protect your dad as well from bad people. Even though he's more than capable of taking care of others I think he deserves some rest and someone who'll look out for him."

"Of course you can. I have to go to sleep at eight so I can't protect him when I'm sleeping. But you can!"

Their father felt his cheeks heat up at the thought of Yifan "protecting" him at night. It didn't help that the latter let go of his hand to wrap his arm around Junmyeon's shoulders and ruffle his hair like he was a kid.

It didn't feel right to jump from one relationship to another though. But he knew he wanted something with Yifan. They had connected so well and all he wanted was to let life play out.

Nothing could get worse really. All bad things were done.

 

 

 

 

It took a few days to settle into the apartment. The kids got a shared room after Jongin insisted their father had his own room.

Yifan would be going home in two weeks because he had a few important meetings he had to attend to in person. Luhan had pestered him for days and trying to find a way to get him home.

He knew Yifan was head over heels in love with Junmyeon, something he found rather amusing considering half a year ago the business owner didn't care nor believe in it.

In the meantime Yifan tried to convince Junmyeon that he should move into a house he bought for them. But he kept shutting the idea down before he could get into detail about it.

He knew that Junmyeon didn't like the apartment though. It was too small to fit their thins and they got stuck in traffic when Junmyeon drove them to school. It wasn't a very nice neighbourhood either.

Sure the people were nice but they were used to a small lawn with flowers, a thriving community and not as much concrete or dirty roads.

Yifan had debated buying him a house without telling him. He wasn't sure if he'd be mad if he did though. But he kept tabs of a few bigger apartments that would fit him better.

Maybe he'd get it either way as a gift.

After the stress of the move was gone they all went back to their old routine. Yifan went with Junmyeon to work and sat in the small office to do his own work.

They picked up the kids from school then made dinner and helped them with homework.

Junmyeon was currently sitting leaned against the headboard to his bed and read a book. He had left the old one because he didn't want to sleep on a bed his ex husband had probably been with another woman on.

He got a new and made sure to keep it for two people, partly because Yifan was still there.

The elder pulled his grey t-shirt over his head and flopped down on the bed with a sigh. Taking a few moments to just soak in the silence except for the pages that were turned now and then.

He could live like this, tyifan would totally be happy with settling down with Junmyeon like this.

"Hey, Junmyeon. If I said already bought the apartment for you. Would you accept it then? I just want you to be comfortable and happy and you obviously aren't here."

Junmyeon sighed and closed the book, scratching his forehead before putting it to the side.

"Yifan...please don't. I may not like the situation but you won't buy me a apartment. Don't you dare. I want to be able to take care of myself and the boys, I don't like the idea of you doing that. You won't even be there."

"I could be." Yifan hummed, glancing at the ceiling and laced his fingers together over his stomach. "I could live there mostly and go back and forth to china to work."

"Yifan you know I don't like the idea of you on a plane. And you going back and forth will give me grey hair before the Baekhyun loses all his baby teeth. And mind you he only has a few left."

"If I could move my work here maybe it'd work?"

"Yifan.. I really love to have you around but I'm not ready. I don't want to jump from one thing to another in case I get hurt again. I want to try it out with you, and the kids do like you...but I'm not sure yet."

"It's fine. I understand that Myeon, I don't want to rush it either. We still have so much to learn about each other. Just...if you let me buy you this place I'd be happy. I know you'll probably hate me for it but if I want to use it as a place when I'm here to work. Would you let me?"

"No, you have to know me at least another six months to buy me a house." Junmyeon smiled and wriggled down to lay down next to Yifan. "We can try get to know each other better in the meantime right? I live here with the boys for a while and you go back to do your thing and we keep contact over Skype."

"Sounds fair I guess." Yifan hummed and rolled over to lay on his side. "Can..I kiss you?"

Junmyeon looked back into the warm brown eyes of the other and slowly nodded, moving a little closer and let Yifan cup his cheek.

They had shared two kisses in total and it felt just as magical each time.

Closing his eyes half way until their lips met. Junmyeon lifted his leg to drape his thigh over the other's and scooted closer.

He liked the way Yifan kisses him so carefully and with so much care. His lips moving slow against his but with a firm press and a hand on his shoulder.

However they often stuck with that but Junmyeon felt daring as he opened his mouth and let his tongue roll out. Yifan's breath hitched and his hand tightened around his shoulder.

Yifan carefully did the same, rolling his own tongue out to meet with Junmyeon's. Gently moving his hand back to his neck and pulled away a inch to run his tongue over the seam of Junmyeon's quivering lips.

The younger let out a small sigh, putting a hand over Yifan's heart and clutched onto his sleeping shirt. He wanted this a lot, maybe to mend some kind of scar in his heart they Jisoo left.

Yifan's love was so different and he had missed the affection of another person. And right now he was willing to give in for just a little while. They'd be separated soon and he wanted something.

"It's Sunday tomorrow.." Junmyeon breathed between kisses, chest rising and falling quickly.

"Nice observation. What do you want to do?"

"Nothing special. I was thinking about sleeping in...with you."

"Are you going to stay up late?"

"If you want to keep me awake Yifan."

At first the elder seemed confused but when Junmyeon tolled his hips against Yifan's thigh and the latter felt the hard on it clicked together.

"Oh.." He breathed and glanced down between them then Junmyeon took his hand and guided it towards the bulge forming in his pants.

A beat went by before Yifan leaned down to kiss him again, just as slow and loving as he had before. But this time his large hand rubbed Junmyeon through his pajama shorts.

"Yifan...I-I don't have any condoms you're clean right? I have lube but-"

"It's in the bathroom. I know. I use it sometimes, sorry."

Junmyeon cracked up into a smile and laughed loudly, burying his face in the other's neck as he did. Yifan burst into a gummy smile and gently scratched his lower back gently. "Should I go get it?"

"Yeah, you already know where it is." He laughed and kissed Yifan's neck before the latter got up and walked over to grab the half empty bottle from a hidden box too high up for Jongin and Baekhyun to find.

While waiting Junmyeon slipped his shorts off but got a little shy about the rest and before he knew it Yifan was back on the bed, the lube laying next to them on the bed. "And to answer your question, yes I'm clean. They checked that up on the hospital after I returned home."

"Good. Me too." Junmyeon hummed, sitting up with his legs crossed as he reached out to pull Yifan down in a kiss. Starting where they had left off.

The elder hovered over him slightly, hand caressing his inner thigh. Junmyeon shifted to stand on his knees, not breaking the kiss as he managed to get up in Yifan's lap.

With a satisfied moan from both men Junmyeon began rolling their hips together for friction. The latter lead the kiss with coaxing of his tongue to lead Yifan into his mouth.

It turned heated quickly and soon enough Yifan was sucking on the younger man's tongue as his left hand slipped into his underwear to touch him.

"Lay back and I'll prepare you." Junmyeon almost threw himself back on the bed, skin buzzing where Yifan had touched him and head swimming.

Easily popping the cap and squirting a small amount into his hand the man watched Junmyeon take his underwear and shirt off, throat going dry.

"You're gorgeous Myeon." His hand that wasn't covered in lube splayed out on his stomach. He'd visibly gained some of the weight he'd lost at the island. Junmyeon's belly was soft and his thighs fill and plush.

"It makes me happy watching you nourish yourself into health again." Yifan smiled and brushed his thumb over the dusty pink bud on his chest, eliciting a gasp from the man underneath him.

"Well I'm glad watching you walk without limping too much. And you should get naked too, you're wearing too much clothes." Junmyeon grinned and let his head fall back into his pillow when Yifan began massaging the ring of muscles with two of his fingers.

"Well in a little buddy now am I not?" With a roll of his eyes Junmyeon gripped the shirt and pulled it up until Yifan had to stop his light teasing only to let the younger slip his t-shirt off.

Quickly returning to prod his fingers against the younger' hole Yifan pushed his middle finger in. Junmyeon let out a sigh, body tensing for a second before he relaxed. After all the feeling wasn't foreign in the slightest, however Yifan's fingers were different from his own and Jisoo's.

With a satisfied moan Junmyeon pressed his hips back when Yifan found his prostate. "There Fan...ahh." The latter smiled and leaned in to press kisses to his neck while adding a second finger.

"Shit...it's been a while." Junmyeon grunted out as he shifted, wrapping his arms around Yifan's neck loosely as the latter continued mapping out his neck and shoulders with gentle kisses.

"Then we have to make sure you're prepared well." Yifan hummed against his skin, nosing behind his ear and rolled his hips down against his thigh.

Junmyeon shuddered when feeling the hardness under the cotton briefs. Warm and solid. The younger keened when Yifan decided to pay extra attention to that spot behind his ear, having noticed the pleasant shiver. His tongue played with his earlobe and then breathed cool air onto the spot.

"So like...two or the fingers?" Junmyeon moaned quietly, wanting to keep it down in case the kids were still awake. And he definitely did not want to walk them up.

"Three. You need to get worked up a little more."

"Damn. Okay. Are you big?"

"I haven't paid that much thought to size and I've not been with that many, so to be honest I'm not sure. I'd guess somewhat above average."

Junmyeon nodded, laying back and taking a third finger into him as Yifan made him go borderline mad with the small nips and kisses to his chest.

He tried his best not to compare Yifan to Jisoo. To not think of the latter at all while being intimate with Yifan. It was rude and absolutely not what he wanted to think about.

Though it was hard to think about anything else than Yifan's long fingers stimulating him. Pre cum dripped down Junmyeon's cock and his body jerked in pleasure.

"That's enough Yifan. That's fine." He breathed and ran his nails along the man's back gently.

"Okay." He pulled away, carefully pulling his fingers out. "How do you want it?"

"Like usual? I don't want anything freaky or weird. Just like this is fine, I want to see you."

Yifan nodded and leaned back to push his briefs off and his own erect cock came free. All Junmyeon did was stare, slightly slack jawed, as the other tossed the briefs to the side and grabbed the lube.

"You're way above average..." Junmyeon breathed and bit his lip, a little nervous now. He wasn't too long, but the girth made him feel a little worried. Maybe he'd need more than three fingers.

"It that fine?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

Junmyeon laughed a little and pushed his upper body to a sit then kissed his plush lips. "It's okay Yifan. I was just thinking it might be a little painful with your size. But if you use a lot of lube it could ease it up a little."

"You ready?" Yifan asked after coating himself in lube, holding the base of his cock with one of his large hands and Junmyeon just nodded. With a small kiss he laid back and spread his legs.

"Yeah..take it easy at first." Shifting closer the elder put a hand on Junmyeon's thigh with his free hand. Making sure to line up with his entrance. The latter let out a whine when the bulbous head pressed against him.

Yifan glanced at Junmyeon who looked at him with lidded eyes.

A quick snap of his hips he was a few inches deep. The brunette gasped and choked back a cry. Chest rising and falling quicker Yifan stayed like that.

The world seemed to slow down when Yifan leaned down to kiss him, sliding a little deeper when bending over to press their lips together.

It felt right. Yifan felt right. Maybe if he believed in stats and destiny he'd say they were meant to be together. That it was written in the stars for them to meet.

But he believed more in searching for comfort and love in another person after being emotionally damaged and horrible arc after another.

Now though. He felt at home. Secure and cares for. Yifan had become his home on that island, his last hope of survival and affection. All he wanted was to be close to him.

As Yifan began to experimentally roll his hips further into him Junmyeon sucked on the other's tongue with a moan.

The feeling was welcomed and if Junmyeon felt any pain he was distracted by the large palms holding his waist, rubbing circles into his skin.

"Fan...Yifan, please move." Junmyeon reached out to drag his fingers through the black hair.

"Okay." He breathed, pressing a kiss to his temple as he began rocking his hips back and forth into Junmyeon. Reaching deeper and deeper at each stroke.

Junmyeon's head was swimming. His senses was filled with Yifan and all he was able to do was moan and take it. Shyly moving his hips to his best ability with the others strong hands keeping his hips in place.

Yifan dived down to burry his face in the brunette's neck, one hand letting go to support himself in the new position. In response Junmyeon wrapped his legs around his lower back and let go of his hair to lace their fingers together.

His eyes were half closed looking at the ceiling with a unfocused gaze. Yifan's kisses against his neck and sharp thrusts had him shaking. Junmyeon's own dick trapped between their bodies was receiving enough friction to make it leak and have the younger close to sobbing for more.

It took a minute or two but soon enough Yifan found his prostate again. "Oh! Again, Yifan there... oh my god." Digging his nails into the larger male's back and squeezing Yifan's hand Junmyeon pressed his hips back.

Yifan grunted when he tightened around his throbbing cock. "You're really tight." He breathlessly chuckled against his neck and lifted his head to slot their lips together with need.

Junmyeon moaned into the other's mouth and ran his free hand down to Yifan's bicep and held onto him as the movements became rougher.

Suddenly it came to a abrupt end and Yifan dug his fingers into his hips in a bruising grip. Junmyeon whimpered as it felt as if Yifan was about to crush his hand.

The elder let out a pained grunt then something like a sob. "Yifan." He gasped and pried his hand free from his. Junmyeon cupped his cheeks and pulled his face up from his neck. He could feel his teeth against his neck and he understood this had to do with his leg injury.

Yifan pulled out and collapsed onto his side. "Sorry.." He pressed out and Junmyeon sat up, biting his lip.

"It's fine but are you okay? Are you sure this is normal?"

"Yeah. I shouldn't have stood on my knee for too long. My muscle tissue was damaged and if I over work them this will happen."

Junmyeon nodded and laid down next to him, pressing small kisses to Yifan's chest. "Let's just sleep instead. I don't think you should over use your leg anymore."

"But what-"

"Ignore it. You're obviously soft and not in the mood anymore and I'm too worried. Let's just stay like this Yifan."

Junmyeon laid his hand over the now visible scar, leaning in to kiss the other until the pain faded. 


	9. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow look who updated a fic??? Crazy huh. well!!! I'm stressing about the final weeks of school before I (hopefully) graduate and I can't wait to take more time to do things I love and get a real job bc damn I've waited. I hope you enjoy this update and I decided to make this 10 chapters so the next one will be the last. I've worked on this for a long time and tbh I think this is the first chartered fic I'm finishing??????   
> (Look forward to a new one I'm writing, and I really hope some people who reads it will have visited Gotland so they can relate to that story but oshsibsidbdk idek if any other Nordic countries than Sweden visit that???? Like, I go every summer.) 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I'm sorry for months of waiting, here's chapter 8!

Junmyeon clutched onto Yifan's carry on bag in both hands as he got his luggage checked in. The boys had already said goodbye before going to school so Junmyeon took the day off to get a few extra minutes with him. A whole month had passed and he'd grown used to Yifan's presence and knew the house would feel empty without him.

Anxiously waiting for him he stared at the flight he was supposed to take that departed in a little more than an hour. Only a few minutes left together..

“I can take that now. Hey, it'll be fine.” The elder must've noticed the distress and fear written over his features as he gently caressed his hair while taking his weekend bag. “I'll text you when I'm home.”

“You better.” Junmyeon mumbled and kept his eyes lowered as he tried to hold back tears, his nose and eyes burning. It felt wrong, letting Yifan leave didn't sit well in his stomach but what was he supposed to do? The other had a company to run and so had he. But he thought that maybe, throughout these months he'd fallen in love.

“It doesn't have to be for long…. I just need to sort some things out with the company and after that I can come back. And I'm just a phone call away. I'll send the boys some things as well.” Setting his bag down he wrapped his arms around Junmyeon, pulling him into his chest. “I know you don't like me spending money on you, but you have to live with me sending you some gifts as well. I'm not sure how I'll cope being away from you if I can't.”

He chuckled at his own words as a big palm rubbed over his back and the younger just gripped onto the shirt he wore tighter. Letting out a sob he hid his face in his chest. “I'll miss you.. Yifan, please be careful and make sure to check up your leg. You keep telling me it's fine but you shouldn't have to be in pain.”

“I will okay. And I'll video chat with you and the boys too. And remember to take care of yourself as well. I've noticed you have a tendency to forget about doing so and only focusing on your kids. It's not a bad thing, but I'd like to see you give yourself some quality time.”

Junmyeon nodded into his broad chest and sniffled, not pulling away until he no longer was shedding tears. “You should go, so you don't miss your flight.” Glancing up at Yifan Junmyeon took in every fine little line in his face. The stubble dusting his face and the tell tale dark lines under his eyes. He hadn't slept the night to today, neither had Junmyeon.

Perhaps that's why he leaned down to kiss him. Still wrapped up in Yifan's strong arms the latter slotted their lips together. He was kissing Yifan. In public. Junmyeon's stomach flipped and chest fluttered as he carefully kissed back. He didn't want to pull away because who knows what people would say, Junmyeon didn't want to meet eyes with them to see their judging looks. So there they stood for what felt like forever until neither of them could longer breathe and they had to part.

Shyly blinking and casting a look to his left the younger was promptly stopped by Yifan who smiled at him. “They don't matter. All that matters is you and me.” He said and kissed him again. “Take care Junmyeon, I’ll call you the second i put my feet on lad again.”

“I already miss you…” Junmyeon cupped Yifan’s stubbled jaw and smiled sadly before letting him go. “Now go, catch your plane.” Nodding Yifan kissed his cheek and took his carry on bag.

“Bye for now.”

 

 

 

 

  
The first few nights were hard, lying alone in his large bed made him feel small and alone. Often Jongin and Baekhyun would come lie in the big bed with their dad and some nights he had to comfort them. Even if they didn’t show many signs of being affected by the divorce at first it was visible Baekhyun was understanding what actually had happened and he missed his dad.

Junmyeon had long nightly talks with Yifan as he sat up late working in the office in his penthouse. But of course he had things to focus on, especially when the nightmares returned and he began seeing a psychiatrist. It helped to ease his mind and deal with all he’d gone through the past year. It helped, but the metaphorical hole in his heart hadn’t closed up and Yifan wasn’t there to fill it either.

Looking at the alarm clock by his bed that read 4.58am he just decided to get up and start his day. He’d woken up way too early and been unable to fall back asleep. The nightmares were fading, but nothing could replace the feeling of missing someone else next to him. He’d gotten over Jisoo and even if he was still mad a year had passed now and they slowly began talking again. It was awkward at first but they soon decided to meet up so he could see the kids. Seeing their kids so happy to see their dad again made his heart ache and he decided he couldn’t just keep them away from him even if he had full custody.

Some weekends Jisoo and Iseul would take the boys out on daily adventures and it really made them happier which made a huge weight lift of Junmyeon’s shoulders. They had their talk about what happened and Jisoo apologized for being selfish and not letting him go when he should’ve. Junmyeon accepted the apology and suddenly he missed Yifan so much more.

It had been a year and neither of them had come to visit. Yifan was too busy with the company after he disappeared for two months and Junmyeon would get a panic attack even thinking about getting on a plane. But yesterday's call had left him soaring over the clouds, Yifan told him about moving the head office of his company to Seoul within the next year and he'd fly over a few times every other month or so to make sure everything would start up nicely.

Junmyeon smiled for himself as he thought about Yifan moving his whole company just to be in the same country as him. He really must love him to do something like that.

While packing lunch for the boys he listened to the morning radio, feeling surprisingly content with how things were as of right now. He and Jisoo were on good terms, the café was doing well and Yifan was coming over for the first time next week and he couldn't wait to pick him up from the airport.

Until then he'd do what he had been doing, working and trying to be the best father that he could be to his kids. Especially with Baekhyun’s birthday taking place in only two days, Jongin had said that his brother had been talking about wanting to have a Disney themed birthday party so Junmyeon was going to surprise him with that.

He would bake the cake the night before with some help from Minseok and in the morning Zitao was coming over with some gifts and help later that day once the apartment would be full of kids. Hopefully it wouldn't be too lively.

Before he knew it he had to wake up the boys and send them off to school so while sending them out to the kitchen to eat their breakfast as he laid out their clothes. He then joined them and he himself taking some eggs and soup, asking how they slept and if they had any nice dreams.

Baekhyun didn't remember but Jongin told about what he could remember from his dream about taking care of animals in a zoo. Junmyeon grinned at his son and nodded. It was probably because they both were excited that Jisoo was taking them out to a zoo this weekend, the same Sunday Yifan was landing to be precise.

He felt a bit like a teenager, the way he felt his stomach flip at the mere thought of holding Yifan again and the tingling sensation in his fingers. Junmyeon was beyond excited. And according to the elder his leg was doing much better after a year of physical therapy and some medication.

Junmyeon still had a ringing in his ear but he learned to ignore it, but his doctor said it might get worse with time, but that's when he got up to his seventies. He just entered his thirties so he had some time until it'd escalate. So he didn’t pay it any mind now, all he cared about was his precious kids.

“Where will Uncle Fanfan sleep when he gets here? In the couch?” Baekhyun asked around a mouthful of toast and Junmyeon told him to not speak with food in his mouth and he swallowed before asking again. With a smile Junmyeon replied after wiping some crumbs from his son’s cheek.

“In my bed, he’s too tall for the couch and his leg might go bad again just by sleeping in it for a day. Good thing papa has such a large bed right? You two can come sleep in it too! We could build a little fort and watch movies.” Both boys lit up and cheered in agreement. “I take that as a yes. Well, finish up and I’ll get you to school!”

Hurrying to their room they got into their school uniforms and Junmyeon went to change into a pair of pants and a button up as well so he could go straight to work after dropping them off. He had to make some preparations for Baekhyun’s birthday and my god was he excited to watch his little boy grow up, after all he was turning ten. It was a big occasion.

Kissing both boys on the cheek when dropping them off he gave them a big smile and an enthusiastic wave. He made sure they had gone safely into school before driving off to work.

There was some traffic but he managed getting some online shopping done and answer a few emails. Zitao had fixed balloons and prepared with games, something Junmyeon didn't have time to do. He had to use the large oven so make five dozen superhero themed cookies. Minseok had set the dough in the fridge this morning when arriving so he could start when getting there right away.

Junmyeon parked outside and locked his car with a sigh before making his way inside. “Morning Chanyeol! Anything fun happen this morning?” He asked as he put his car keys into his bag and headed to the back room.

“Yeah. It's been a good morning, I'm pretty happy and, uhm, if you took a look at our customers you'd probably be really happy too.” Junmyeon gave Chanyeol a suspicious glance as he slowed to a stop. The student just grinned at him and Junmyeon turned around to look at the few people in the store when he saw Yifan sitting by one of the windows, a smile on his lips and a espresso in hand.

Junmyeon couldn't help but let out a shriek of surprise, covering the bottom of his face with both hands and the folder he held fell to the floor, just a few papers falling out. The elder chuckled and stood up from his seat and quickly covered the distance between the two.

“I didn't mean to startle you. Surprise sure, but not make you scream.” Yifan kneeled down and gathered the papers and folder, handing them back with charming smile. Junmyeon was close to shaking as he fought back tears. He didn't know he'd be this happy seeing him again, but it was probably the surprise that came with it too. Chanyeol was laughing a little at him but he didn't care. All he could think about was Yifan and that he was there.

“Yifan when-how?” He spluttered as he took his folder and almost aggressively pushed a hand against his chest. But it didn't go straight through him, it made impact with his warm hard chest and Junmyeon let his hand stay there for a moment. “What?”

Yifan chuckled and took his hand. “Well I remember a certain boy having his birthday tomorrow so I thought, why miss it when I could come a few days earlier. It's a surprise.” Running his thumb over the back of the smaller hand the elder let his smile grew fond as he gazed into Junmyeon's teary eyes.

“I can't believe you went on a plane without telling me.” He muttered and wrapped his arms around his midriff to hug him tightly. “But I'm glad you're here Yifan.”

“I'm glad to be here too, Junmyeon.” Yifan ran his thumb over his cheekbone gently before leaning down to press their lips together for a second. Junmyeon smiled and couldn't help but laugh a little.

“Well, just because you're here doesn't mean I can spend all my time with you. I have a lot to do for little Baekie, I have a big kids party to prepare for. But you're more than welcome to help me.” Junmyeon smoothed out some wrinkles on Yifan's suit with much care. “You know how to bake and I have fifty cookies to make.”

“I remember you told me. Superhero themed right?” They easily slipped into a phase they had the last time Yifan used to spend time in the kitchen. Reaching for things and help Junmyeon with anything he said he needed. Taking the folder from him he placed it on the side of the counter and took his hands, itching to just touch Junmyeon. “Tell me the plan. I'll run errands if you need me to.”

“I'm making captain America sugar cookies that's supposed to look like his shield, iron man heads and Thor’s hammer. Then some bunny bread and I'm just making some finger food for lunch. Like something with wraps? Or gimbap…” Junmyeon hummed as he caresses Yifan's knuckles with his thumbs.

“I'll do grocery shopping if you need me to. Got all decorations?” Junmyeon nodded and let out a pleased sigh.

“Well do grocery shopping before picking the boys up from school. And you can help me bake the cake tonight.” Lacing their fingers together Junmyeon smile grew wide and he giggled. “God I can't believe you're here? It's so crazy… When did you come here?”

“Yesterday, I stayed in the new penthouse I got here, breaking it in a little. It has a great view, I'll show it once it's furnished. And I know it was a bit of a crazy stunt to pull but I thought you deserved a nice little surprise.” Yifan kissed his cheek to punctuate and moved his hand to brush Junmyeon's dark bangs back from his eyes. “Plus, I haven't seen you in almost more than a year. I've been dying to hold you again.”

“You're so cheesy.” The younger shook his head and cupped Yifan's cheeks to kiss him. “Enough of that for now, Minseok put cookie dough in the freezer so wash your hands and put on an apron and we'll make some cookies.” Yifan chuckled and nodded, taking his suit jacket off and hanging it by the door and taking a apron before washing his hands.

Junmyeon did the same and took the dough out and began baking out the dough. Yifan stood behind him, sneaking a kiss here and there and they both giggled like little high school kids.

A few hours and a whole bowl of flour dumped on the floor later they packed the cookies up and headed to the market to get groceries for tomorrow and tonight's dinner. Yifan being Yifan paid with his card and helped loading up the car before heading over to the boy's school.

“They'll be excited to see you, they even asked about you this morning.” Pulling into the front of the school to wait he reached over to hold Yifan's hand. “They missed you being around in the apartment.”

“Well soon enough I'll be here full time. And hopefully that penthouse won't be so empty in a few months.” Looking at Junmyeon hopefully Yifan offered a gentle smile.

“I'm working on it Yifan. The contract is for another half year then I can move out okay? Don't think I don't want to move in with you, but we just have to wait a few months more, plus it'd be nice to have you settled here by the time we move in. It'd be weird living in your house without you there.” Junmyeon tilted his head and smiled at the elder who just sent him a childish pout. “Wipe that pout of your face, the boys are coming!”

Grinning he waved at the boys who seemed to notice the passenger in their family car and lit up like firecrackers as they both bolted up to the car. Yifan opened the door and got out to hug them, laughing as they bombarded him with questions. “Wow wow calm down! I can't hear what you're saying, one at the time.”

“Why are you here uncle Yifan?” Jongin asked as he let go of the neck crushing hug he had the elder in. Baekhyun was still giggling and clinging to his arm, jumping up and down.

“I'm here to surprise you all. Took a flight in yesterday and went to your fathers café to surprise him first. Then I thought I might come over to deliver your birthday gift personally Baekhyun.” Reaching over to ruffle Jongin's hair with a wink he added. “I brought an extra gift for you since I couldn't come visit on your special day.” Both kids smiled and Junmyeon patted their backs.

“Get in the car boys I have groceries in the back that'll go bad in the warmth, we can ask more questions in the car!”

The whole evening was filled with laughter and stories Yifan hadn't told the boys yet and Junmyeon was beaming at the warm atmosphere Yifan brought to his house. He fit so well around the table under the bad lightning of the lamps. His gummy smile easing up any worries or problems he might've had.

Even when putting the boys to sleep Yifan just naturally fell into the routine they once had. Getting them their water and tucking them in as Junmyeon read for Baekhyun. After giving them kisses on the forehead the two adults retreated to the kitchen.

“It feels like you never left.” Junmyeon sighed, running his hands over his broad shoulders, smiling as he was slowly being backed into the counter. “I can't believe it's been two years since the crash.”

Smiling down at the shorter Yifan nodded and gently caressed his waist. “And here we are.” He filled in, leaning down to bury his face in the crook of Junmyeon's neck, taking a deep breath and then letting out a sigh. “I would do it all again for you.”

Junmyeon heard his heart beat in his ears as he pushed his face into the pitch black hair and ran his hands over his back. He could feel Yifan's own heart beating steadily against his chest. “Yifan…” was all he managed to breathe out before the elder pulled away only to press their lips together.

His soul felt like it was soaring as Yifan massaged his waist and kissed him with such gentleness. Junmyeon cupped his cheeks and kissed back with just as much passion his legs felt weak. But Yifan's string hands on his waist kept him upright. Running his fingers up into his hair they parted for a second to breathe before they clashed together again.

Slowly Yifan's strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer to his chest. There was something in the way Yifan kissed him and so carefully engaged his tongue in a seductive dance that made him feel light headed. Junmyeon gripped the black strands tighter before slowly pulling away.

“We have a cake to make.” He said between heavy breaths, caressing Yifan's hair, noticing a few grey strands peeking out as he finally got to have a closer look. “We can continue this later when we're done.”

“Sounds good.” Yifan grinned, gums showing before he leaned down to kiss him a last time. “Let's make Baekie a amazing cake.”

 

 

 

 

  
“Happy birthday to you~!” They finished singing and Baekhyun grinned up at the small group standing with lit candles and gifts for him cramped into their small room. “Blow out the candles Baekhie!” Jongin encouraged and the younger did as his elder brother said. Jumping into bed next to his brother he handed him the gift he had wrapped up messily. “Open my gift first!”

Junmyeon smiled and took a few pictures and some videos as well to save for later and send away some to Jisoo as well. Baekhyun was very excited to open up his gifts and completely fell in love with the frog plushie his brother gave him.

Yifan got him a sweater and a Nintendo DS, Jongin got one as well so they could play together. After putting the game consoles away to load for the day Baekhyun put on his new sweater and they all went out to have breakfast by the tv to watch some kids shows.

The morning went by and in a few hours there would be kids running around the whole house so he had to prepare. “Yifan, can you take the boys out to the park for an hour?” He asked while doing the dishes. “Me and Zitao are going to fix the house and since it's a surprise it'd be fun if he came back to the house decorated. And I wouldn't have to lock them into their room for an hour.”

“No problem, I'll hang with them for a while. They do like me quite a bit after all.” There was a hint of pride in his voice and Junmyeon chuckled. Standing on his toes he pressed a kiss to his cheek and smiled. “Thank you.” The younger whispered before resuming to doing the dishes.

The party had been amazing. Junmyeon didn't want to brag but he thought he was great at planning kids parties and everyone left with smiles on their faces and a candy bag in and as their parents came to pick them up. Baekhyun was exhausted, but was persistent to sit up and play with his new toys given by his friends. Jongin played along with him and smacked on the cookies.

Zitao had helped cleaning up and put it all into bags to be either thrown away or saved for some other party. He then left with giving the boys a bone crushing hug each before heading home, leaving them to themselves.

Yifan, who wasn't used to that many kids, sat half asleep on the couch with his arms crossed and head against Junmyeon's shoulder as the latter ate some leftover cake. “They were all so high energy. They just...drained me. Like little vampires.”

“It's all the sugar they consumed probably, but yeah, it's tiring hosting a kids birthday party. Not nearly as stressing as just inviting your friends over for dinner and wine.” Shoving another spoonful of growing into his mouth Junmyeon shrugged. “It's worth it though. To see how happy they get.”

“You're a great dad.” Yifan hummed and nudged his chin with his head, smiling at him before opening his mouth as Junmyeon scooped up some more cake. “You also make the best cake in the world.” He kept quiet about the cheesy comment that he should make the cake for their wedding and instead sat up straighter. “Was it over to Jisoo’s tomorrow?”

“Yeah, at eight am so they can go to the zoo. And then we have the whole day to do something fun. Maybe go out, there are a few newly opened restaurants I wanted to try, one was Italian and I haven’t had that is so long.” Junmyeon sighed and placed the empty plate on the sofa table. “Maybe...we could even go to the Seoul tower, you hadn’t seen that right?”

“No I haven't, but I’d like to take you there for dinner and we only have a day so that Italian restaurant sounds good and we can go to the tower next time I’m here. Once I finally have moved over here, to celebrate.” Kissing Junmyeon gently the latter blushed and nodded in agreement, caressing his thigh gently.

“Let’s get them into bed, I’m getting tired.” And with that they went to put the boys to bed, but both of them had already passed out on the carpet of their room. Gently putting them into bed they left the room and went to Junmyeon's. “The sugar must've worn off.”

Practically throwing himself onto the bed with a sigh Junmyeon closed his eyes, limbs spread out over his sheets. The bed sunk in as Yifan too got onto the bed, though much gentler, to lie down next to the other. “You can't go to bed with jeans Junmyeon.”

“I'm too tired to take them off, help me.” He whines in response and kicks his legs like his own kids would when they were tired. Looking over at Yifan he pouted, hoping he'd get his way.

“You're just a big baby.” Yifan chuckled and got up on his knees to unbutton and unzip his jeans, then pulling them down his legs. Tossing them to the floor he grabbed the hem of his shirt and smiled. “Need help with this one too?”

Junmyeon nodded and held his arms up as Yifan slipped it off, that too tossed to the floor. “Thank you Yifan, for everything today. It feels good having you back in my bed, it’s been so empty without you.” He sighed and slipped under the covers, Yifan following after tossing his sweater off and automatically shifted closer. Just like Yifan moved closer by nature, Junmyeon moved his head up to rest on his bicep.

“It has been boring not having you around. I got one of those machines at home that you can speak too just because I missed talking to someone. Actually now when saying it out loud it sounds way sadder than I thought it was.” They both chuckled and Junmyeon kissed him once before nuzzling into him. “Though Lu Han has been over a lot since he’s trying to plan his wedding and apparently I’m now his party planner guide.”

“Oh right, did they get a date and venue?”

“Yeah they did, Four Seasons in China. It’s beautiful and they’re tying the knot this winter so it’s some time left. I’ll be start my move soon after.”

“Sounds fantastic, I’m so happy for them. I’m also happy for us.”

 

 

 

 

  
Yifan had been sceptical about Junmyeon reconnecting with Jisoo again, but he wasn't going to tell him not to because Junmyeon felt like he needed it. For him and his kids. Fortunately it turned out to be the best for them and the talk they had was long needed. He came back home with a lighter heart and that was all Yifan cared about.

It was strange meeting Jisoo again since visiting their house after landing in Korea so it was a little strange seeing him again. They however had a nice little coffee at their new house before they headed to the zoo and Junmyeon and Yifan went out on a little date.

“He seems nicer now when it's all sorted out. I always felt like he was a little cold the first time we met and I didn't understand why. But I'm happy that you figured it out.”

“My psychiatrist said so too. And I understand why it was needed. Leaving such a big part of your life unattended isn't good for you. You'll just keep thinking about what could've happened and things you could've said. I'm glad we did it. But enough of that, now it's us time. Not me and my ex-husband time.”

Laughing softly they got into Junmyeon's car and drove off back to the city to find a good place in the shadow to park for the day. They had thought about a walk along the Han river, some lunch at that Italian place and then maybe some shopping if they weren't too tired.

Junmyeon realized that Yifan had some set of obsession with shopping, specifically buying things for Junmyeon. At this point he didn't do anything to stop it either, just accepting it so Yifan wouldn't whine too much. It was fine if it made him happy to spend some money.

As they came to the restaurant Junmyeon was in awe, he'd seen it in passing and the cute European themed building with flowers crawling up the wall. But the inside of the restaurant was just like taking a little piece of Italy to Seoul, at least Yifan who'd visited Italy told him so. Brick walls with candles and greenery in pots wherever they looked. Worn down wooden tables and chairs and soft acoustic music playing, setting a homey and calm atmosphere.

Junmyeon loved it.

They were seated by a table for two in the back of the restaurant by request and Junmyeon smiled at the simple little salt and pepper shakers in clay. “This is such a adorable restaurant, I hope the foods just as good.”

“Italian never goes wrong if you ask me, south European food may be one of the best things I know.” He said as he read through the menu, humming at what he read. “How about we share two appetizers and then the mains so we can taste more?”

Junmyeon nodded in agreement and pointed at one of the main meals. “I think this ravioli in tomato sauce sounds really good.” Yifan nodded and ordered a cheese pizza, they wanted to try the basics in case this could be a go-to place for some nice cheap pizza. As for appetizers they got mushroom bruschetta and a roasted fig salad with goat cheese.

“So the dreaded question, when are you going back home?” Junmyeon asked after they were served their sodas, taking a sip of the sprite in his hand. He knew he wouldn’t stay for a whole week and maybe he’d have a few more days together. However it wasn’t as hard, it wasn’t fun having Yifan leave again after such a short period of time, but he was better and it was okay.

“Well, tomorrow evening. But soon enough I won’t have to leave...well, I’ll still have to go on business trips now and then but this city will be my home.” Junmyeon rolled his eyes and whispered “cheesy”, making the other laugh. “Well, you should know you’re the only one that make me act this cheesy so you only have yourself to blame honey dew.”

The nickname was new and silly, but it made his heart flip and brought a smile to his lips. “Maybe I like your cheesy side.” He hummed and leaned back as their appetizers were served. Immediately snatching one of the mushroom bruschettas from one of the plates he bit in a little too soon and burned his tongue on the very hot cheese.

“You really do love cheese but maybe you should calm down a little, we don't want you to hurt yourself. How am I supposed to kiss you with a burnt tongue?” Yifan sighed and took the bread from him and pushed his drink to him. “Put a ice cube in your mouth.”

Junmyeon complied with a pout and popped one of the ice cubes into his mouth to soothe his tongue. Only spitting it back into his drink again once it didn't feel as horrible. “I'm just hungry. It must've cooled down now.”

“You're cute.” Handing him his piece of bread back Junmyeon happily took a bite and hummed at the taste. Yifan too dug into their food as well, enjoying the lighthearted conversation between them throughout the lunch.

The food was great and after almost two hours they left the restaurant. Yifan wasn't too prone on a shopping trip right then and neither was Junmyeon so they decided to stick to their walk along the Han river until they headed over to Jisoo so pick the boys back up.

Junmyeon found it natural to take Yifan's hand in his, fingers laced together but not really holding. Like they were supposed to be entwined. He'd noted Yifan's hands were big the first week on that island and didn't think much of it. Tall guy, big hands. Though when holding hands he realized just how big they were, almost completely engulfing his own much smaller hand.

But he was rather small in comparison to all of Yifan, he was simply huge. Junmyeon enjoyed that. It was nice being held and cuddled by someone bigger than you, especially when they could cover your whole body with their own.

“I want to make you dinner tonight. The boys too of course. I mean since I'm leaving tomorrow I thought I'd want to leave with a good impression.”

“Yifan you already made your impression on us.” He laughed and bumped Yifan with his shoulder. “But I'd appreciate having dinner made. I don't get that very often.”

“Yea but I'll be leaving again and I want you three to have a good memory of me until I come back in a few weeks or so. And you did pay for dessert so I owe you all a nice dinner. Plus a sorry for leaving so soon.”

“Don't be sorry about that Yifan, I understand you can't just stay for too long, things aren't all done yet. No ones blaming you or anything, were just excited that soon enough we'll see each other pretty much every day.”

“I know, but I feel kinda bad putting you under the stress of going back and forth. And while it's working out with a long distance relationship it'd be much easier and just...convenient, if I was just living here already. It's boring waking up to no one and have breakfast alone. It's so nice being with you.”

Junmyeon slowed them down to a stop and smiled up at Yifan, who looked back at him, curious to why they stopped. “How much time is it left, a year? Eight months? Then you're here. That time will fly by in no time Yifan. It's already been a year and it went by in the blink of an eye. Just remember that in a few months you won't have to think about going home, because you'll be there when you're with me.”

“Ten months.” Yifan confirmed and played a little with their fingers. “Then I'm doing the move over. Honestly I'd quite like it if you were moved in by then, if it works out with your landlord and all. I could come over a few weeks prior and help move over and settle in and then I'm coming back in a month.”

“We'll talk about it more once we get closer to that. And not out on a walk, we can talk when we get back home how we’ll do it because I'd like it very much. I should however check with the landlord if I could break the contract earlier.” Junmyeon started walking again and Yifan happily followed. “I never thought you'd be such a family man. Or that needy with human connections, I thought you liked distance more. Even Lu Han told me you were icky about people.”

“Well, true. But I guess I just hadn't found anyone I could stand be around for that long, as cliché as it sounds. You really changed me, and I guess being stranded on an island did too.” Junmyeon laughed and shook his head. “The combination of the two I think was a great turn point for me and I realized that I’m not as cold as I thought I was.”

“You speak of that crash so casually now.” The younger pointed out and looked up at the clear sky as they slowly wandered. “I wonder if I’ll ever be okay with flying again, my psychiatrist is trying to help me with it and try find someone who specializes in flight fears. But I’m a bit of a special case.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I won’t force you up on any plane and neither will the kids.” Yifan pointed out and leaned down to kiss his temple. “And if you do want to go on a plane at some point I’ll go with you. A short trip of course, nothing outside of asia until you are okay with hour long flights.”

“I suppose.” Junmyeon hummed and looked at his phone that buzzed in his pocket. Reading a text from Jisoo telling them they were in the souvenir shop right now and would be done in an hour the younger smiled. “But enough of that, I say we drive over to the grocery shop and you can pick up whatever you want to cook and then we go pick up the boys. They’re done at the zoo now.”

“I like the sound of that.”

 

 

 

 

  
“I didn’t expect you to make something this extravagant.” Junmyeon breathed as he stood on his toes to kiss Yifan's cheek as he saw the soup dumplings steaming on the plates. He'd been helping Jongin with his math homework and let Baekhyun tattoo his leg with some tattoo ink pens he got from one of his friends at the party.

“Well it's not that difficult to make, just a little handy work sure, but I'm used to making dinner for myself that takes time.” Placing the plates on the table one by one Yifan set the table and Junmyeon walked over to get the boys to the table to have dinner. Jongin also had a set of childish drawings on his arms, courtesy of his little brother.

“Dumplings?” Baekhyun asked as he climbed up on his chair and took the spoon laid out and poked at the dough. “What kind?” Yifan knew the boy didn't like shrimp so he made sure to skip that for him and only made with pork.

“It's pork soup dumplings. So you have to make a hole and sip the broth, then you eat the dumpling. Like this.” Yifan said and made sure both boys could see what he was doing as he scooped one up with his spoon and gently poked a hole in with the chopsticks. Sipping the broth and then biting down.

Junmyeon watched with a warm tingle filling him, Yifan with kids, his kids, always made him feel that much more attracted to the other. As a father it made him happy his partner was good with kids, and he did wonder if Yifan wanted his own kids someday. Just the thought of adopting another kid together with Yifan made his heart do flips. But of course he'd never get another kid without making sure it was okay with Jongin and Baekhyun. Maybe in the future when they're older.

He must've been staring because Yifan looked over at him and poked his arm. “Where are you?” Junmyeon shook his head and picked up a dumpling with his spoon.

“Just enjoying the moment.” He kept his voice low as the two boys kept talking. “Taking it in you know.” Slowly eating the dumpling Junmyeon let out a sigh. “They taste amazing Yifan, thank you.”

Yifan just smiled and nodded. Enjoying the rest of their dinner with talking about what they saw at the zoo. Baekhyun was very excited about seeing tigers in real life, it happens to be his favorite animal, and he even left with a tiger plushie. Jongin got a turtle himself, a cute little thing he named Jjanggu with a proud smile. The two even sat at the dinner table at their own chair to share and a plate with toy food placed on it.

After dinner Junmyeon got some ice cream out of the fridge and told them this was the last treat for the birthday weekend and they happily ate one scoop each before having to brush their teeth. Baekhyun was completely exhausted from the long day and fell asleep before his heat even hit the pillow. Jongin however, sat up for a few more minutes asking if they'd have time telling each other bye before he left tomorrow. And Junmyeon assured him they'd drop him off by the airport.

Kissing his cheek like always they hold Jongin good night and tucked him in before going to their bedroom. It was making Junmyeon slightly melancholy that Yifan wouldn't spend his night in his bed tomorrow night, so he was planning on making the little time they had left tonight, count.

Junmyeon watched Yifan read through the day magazine as he came in from the hall after brushing his teeth. The few grey hairs peeking through the black shone through even more in the direct light from the bedside lamp. It also made his eyes look sharper and muscles more defined. He walked over slowly, Yifan not bothering looking up since this wasn't something unusual. Junmyeon would always walk over to his side to give him a kiss and then climb over him for the sake to annoy him.

But when stopping and gently pushing the paper down to his lap Yifan noticed the slight change in his way of saying goodnight. Eyes simply looking into each other Junmyeon reached out to cup his cheek, slowly making his way into his lap. Casting the paper to the floor as silently as he could Yifan lifted his right hand to gently trace Junmyeon's bottom lip with his thumb. Licking his lips and gracing Yifan's thumb with the tip of his tongue. The latter’s breath hitched and Junmyeon leaned in closer.

“Yifan, I think I'm ready to love you.” Junmyeon whispered as his hands came to gently caress his sternum. “I think I've healed enough to actually say it.” Yifan's eyes softened and his whole body seemed to lift at those words, moving his hand to the back of his neck and pulling him to his chest.

“Watching you with the boys make me long for you to just be here forever. Being away from you all these months left me with some time to think about my feelings and what I wanted us to be. And my conclusion was always me coming back to the words love. I love you, Wu Yifan. I want us to be something and I hope those words is a good way to start.”

Yifan cupped his cheeks and pulled him down in a searing kiss, feeling Junmyeon's heart beat against his chest reminded him that this was indeed real. Pulling away just enough to breathe Yifan looked into the younger’s deep brown eyes. “I love you too, Kim Junmyeon. And I thought that this was obvious, I hope you realized that before this.”

“I've had my hopes, but I didn't want to jump boats without knowing. I don't want anymore drama in my life. I just want you, the boys and maybe a dog.” Yifan nodded and kissed him again, almost desperately.

“I'd love to have a family with you. I hope I'm not saying that too quickly or anything, if you're not ready I get it. And the boys have to get used to the idea of me being a stepdad sort of-” silencing him with a kiss Junmyeon laughed and kissed down to his jaw.

“We'll be a little family Yifan. Don't worry it'll sort itself out with time. Please just kiss me Wu.” Yifan didn't argue, simply taking hold of his waist and pressed their lips together. Junmyeon laced his fingers in the elder’s dark locks as their tongues came to touch.

It had started out slow but it soon escalated as Yifan gently cupped the back of his neck and sucked on his tongue. The act sent pleasant tingles down his spine and straight down to his groin. Gasping into the kiss Junmyeon clutched onto his hair tighter as his hips jerked forward and Yifan's other hand pushed into his underwear to grab a handful of his ass.

Junmyeon felt Yifan twitch in his sweatpants, slowly becoming hard as the younger bit down on his bottom lip. Feeling a little daring the younger slipped his hand down to the front of Yifan's sweatpants, stroking him through his clothes.

“Junmyeon..” The latter pulled back at the mention of his name, noses brushing together as they looked at each other. Junmyeon continued to rub his palm over his hardening cock, breath heavy and eyes lidded.

“Yifan..” Was all he said back before pulling back, taking hold of the stretchy hem to his sweatpants Junmyeon swallowed and looked at the other. “Can I?” Yifan nodded in reply, allowing the younger to pull his sweatpants and briefs down his thighs.

The scar had healed up more, the scar tissue wasn't raw pink anymore, instead a pale scar decorated his right thigh. Lowering his body Junmyeon leaned in to press a kiss to the scar, then kissing his way up to the half hard cock curling up against his pelvis.

Carefully placing a kiss at the base of the shaft Junmyeon wrapped his hand around him. It had been some time since he did anything like this, several years probably. Junmyeon was a little worried he'd be rusty, but the gentle hand settled on his cheek gave him courage.

Licking over his lips he took the head of his cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around he gave a small suck. Kissing the tip once he went back in to take more into his mouth. He knew that Yifan was well endowed and he was aware he wouldn't be able to get all of him into his mouth, but he'd do his best.

Junmyeon hallowed his cheeks and began to bob his head slowly. The hiss and low groan Yifan let out was enough to tell him he was doing well. Trying his best not to make too much noise he kept stroking what he couldn't reach with his hand. Yifan's hand moved to his hair and gripped it steadily as his hips fought not to move on their own.

After taking a deep breath through his nose Junmyeon closed his eyes and picked up the phase, tongue pressed against the underside of his cock and hand a tight circle around his base. It tasted weird, salty and it smelled like Yifan. Not the best combination, but it never was.

“You're doing so well.” Yifan breathed and caressed his hair, breathing heavily. Junmyeon could taste the pre cum beading at the slit as his tongue rolled against it, and every time he did Yifan moaned low in his theist. He appreciated that Yifan understood they had to keep it down.

Pulling away to take a few deep breath he made sure that his spit spread over Yifan's dick before going back down. Even daring to take him in deeper. Junmyeon hated to admit his jaw was getting tired, but he guessed that was because he wasn't used to it. Or he was getting old. Again withdrawing from him he sat back up.

“My jaw hurts. It's been a while.” He said with a blush creeping up the back of his neck. Yifan chuckled and pulled him back into his lap, kissing his glossy red lips. He could feel the obvious hardness in Junmyeon's underwear.

“That's fine, I have another idea of what we could do.” Junmyeon looked up at him curiously and stood on his knees as Yifan took his briefs off. “You're good at that, I was getting real close.”

“I'm glad you enjoyed it, and sorry I was too tired to actually finish.” Yifan shrugged and pinched his cheek, grinning at him before placing a kiss to the corner of his lips.

“We'll have time to do that a lot soon enough. But you can't just forget about yourself, you look achingly hard and you're acting like you're not even bothered.” Yifan pulled him closer until their cocks rubbed together and Junmyeon let a groan slip. The elder hummed and spit into his hand, wrapping it around the both of them. “You ready?”

Junmyeon grabbed onto Yifan's broad shoulders as he began moving his hand. He almost immediately dropped his head down to Yifan's shoulder to muffle his moans. Junmyeon's hips stuttering into Yifan's hand as it moved faster, expertidly bringing them both closer to climax.

“How come you're...so good at jerking off?” Yifan laughed and nosed into his temple. “Well, I do have close to 20 years of experience and a lack of sexual partners. I need to be good to be able to survive.”

They both laughed breathlessly at the comment as Yifan kept moving his hand, squeezing a little tighter. “You're awful.” Junmyeon chuckled and kissed him with all the love he could muster.

“You still love me.” He hummed, nipping at Junmyeon's earlobe and kissing behind his ear. It made the younger shudder and moan a pitch louder before covering his own mouth with his hand. He was getting close. The warmth settling in his gut and despair to come. His fingertips tingled and thighs trembled, trying to thrust into his hand.

“I'm close Yifan.” The latter nodded and kissed his neck twice before gracing his teeth over the delicate skin. “I-I'm gonna cum.” His voice broke into something that sounded like a sob and he desperately began to kiss Yifan who happily responded.

A few strokes was all it took for Junmyeon to spill over, cum spurting out in globs of white, staining their shirts and dripping down over Yifan's hand that kept moving. The younger gasped for air as he heard Yifan grunt and felt his hips stutter, hot cum soon painting them again and Yifan stopped his movements.

“I'd say we need a shower but I think we're good with just changing clothes and then take a nice hot shower in the morning?” Yifan chuckled and nodded, thinking it sounded like a good idea as he helped Junmyeon get his dirty shirt off and then his own. They got up from the bed and discarded the dirty clothes into the wash basket in Junmyeon's room, then re-dressed in underwear and Yifan put on a pair of sweatpants as well.

When finally falling back into bed again Junmyeon felt exhausted, pressing his nose into Yifan's neck with a smile. “That was nice, and your leg didn't cock-block us this time.”

“It was, next time I'll suck you off. And maybe we can even take it so far that we continue what we had to stop last time. A long overdue sex round if you ask me.” Yifan pulled the duvet over their bodies and pulled Junmyeon close to his chest. Playing with his hair he watched the youngers eyes turn heavy.

“I agree Yifan. Your stupid leg won't bother us now when you're healing so well. I haven't heard you complain in months.” Junmyeon slurred as he slowly fell asleep in Yifan's warm embrace.

“Sleep well Myeon.” Yifan whispered against his hair, placing a last kiss on his forehead. Closing his own eyes he too drifted off to sleep at the sound of Junmyeon's calm breathing. 


	10. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter wow??? I can't believe I finished a chaptered fic??? It's been a long time now and I hope that you all will enjoy this last chapter! Thank you so much everyone for leaving kudos and comments and showing love and support for my work! ❤️❤️
> 
> (pssst, the song they dance to in the end is hearts don't break around here with ed sheeran)

  
“Fanfan could you hang the clothes? I have to take a call from the pop-up café spot, there were some troubles with the coolers.” Junmyeon called from the living room to Yifan who was in the kitchen throwing out anything old from the fridge and cupboards.

“I got it darling don't worry.” He assured and closed the fridge door before walking over to Junmyeon and offered a smile. “Anything I can help with?” He leaned down to press a kiss to Junmyeon's cheek.

“No we just need to get some new ones and it's still on the place and not me. It's fine don't worry, they'll get new ones in time.” Yifan nodded and left to the washroom at the hall. They had been on a small trip to China recently to meet with Lu Han and his wife, hence the amount of clothes they had to wash.

It was Junmyeon's first plane trip since the one that took them home to Korea 7 years ago that was bigger. They had taken a plane over to Jeju last year with the boys but it had only been a 30 minute flight and Junmyeon wasn't worried about it so they decided to try a longer flight. It went okay with help of some prescribed medication from Junmyeon's doctor and psychiatrist. Yifan was proud of him, perhaps he could take Junmyeon on a vacation to Europe after their wedding next spring.

Sleeping most of the plane trip probably helped as well, and he didn't have any nightmares either, both had come a long way in their recovery. Yifan's leg hasn't acted out since he decided to train for a marathon three years back, he finished the marathon with an ok from his doctor. Maybe it had helped him out to use his leg more for him to get used to walking again. He was barley limping anymore, only after long walks.

A small smile spread over Yifan's lips as he thought about his fiancé, pride swelling in his chest at how far he'd come. He'd opened two cafés around Korea and one in Japan and that pop-up store in Hong Kong that they were setting up for the summer. The café had grown a lot the past years and while Junmyeon had stopped working in his little café full time he had promoted Minseok to the team leader of the original store and Chanyeol, who took a break to study abroad in the US for two years, came back to work and had stayed since.

The three would come together with their partners and have dinners once in a while when Baekhyun wasn't home for the evening. Chanyeol may be almost a decade younger than them, but he was an old soul and his girlfriend happily went to meet them once a month too over good food and a bottle of wine.

He could hear Junmyeon's soft voice speaking in his well practiced mandarin for a few minutes before he said goodbye and hung up. Yifan looked back to see the younger walk in to take a shirt and flicked it in the air twice to soothe out wrinkles before grabbing a hanger. “They have new coolers on their way and Chanyeol arrived yesterday to help teach the staff how to make everything correct. It's harder than you'd think to make bunny bread.”

“I if anyone knows that, took a year if not more for me to be okay at it and I consider myself a good cook.” He recalled how he'd mess up the ears every time and they'd get choppy and pointy, the tips burnt slightly. It was a hard recipe and Junmyeon told him it took him three years to perfect it. “But I hope Chanyeol will have time to do some sightseeing as well, Hong Kong is beautiful.”

“Probably, he's got most of the days off so he'll get to see the city as well.” Junmyeon hummed and hung up the last shirt to dry, smiling he walked over to wrap his arms around Yifan's waist, burying his face in his neck. “I never understood how you could get so warm. Your body temperature must be above normal on default or something.”

Yifan chuckled and caressed his hair gently before placing a kiss on his forehead. “My body knows that you hate the cold and that you also is constantly freezing. It's just another indication we were made for each other.” He could feel the youngers body shake with laughter and a grin wide enough to show his gums decorated his face. Cupping Junmyeon's round cheeks the elder swooped in to give him a loving kiss.

“I think we should start dinner, Baekhyun is on his way home. Jongin also wanted us to come over to have dinner this weekend, he finally unpacked the last moving box and got a dinner table.” Jongin had moved out a few months ago to be closer to his university in Daejeon where he studied to become a doctor. Junmyeon was beyond proud that his son wanted to help people and that he'd worked so hard to get into a university he loved.

It was an odd feeling seeing your child grow up and move away to start a life for themselves. It wasn't necessarily bad, it was definitely a good one, but it'd felt empty in the rather large penthouse without his silly antics. But they lived a car ride on a hour or two away so he couldn't complain too much. However with Baekhyun soon graduating as well in a year it's only be him and Yifan left and he was already thinking about how to ask the elder if he wanted to adopt a kid.

He'd spoken to Zitao about it who said that they of course should get a kid! It may be the fact that he and his husband, Sehun, were waiting for a reply from the adoption agency that he was so persistent with them getting a kid. “They can become best friends like us!” He'd exclaimed and Junmyeon had to admit that play dates with Zitao sounded fun. He'd ask later, they had a wedding to plan at first.

Yifan had talked about wanting kids in the past, he remember himself asking the elder if he wanted kids and he did say yes. While he'd been worried about getting a new baby while his own kids were still young, they were both old enough to take care of themselves now and Junmyeon knew that they wouldn't mind.

Letting out a sigh Junmyeon pulled away and patted his fiancés ass. “Come on, I need my chefs assistant in the kitchen.” He teased as they made their way to the kitchen in hurried steps, Yifan managing to get a slap on the youngers ass even if he was faster.

“I say we order something I'm too tired to cook.” Yifan whined as Junmyeon looked through what they had in the freezer and cupboards and he himself grabbed the take out me yes from a folder in one of the drawers. “Doesn't it sound nice with some fried chicken and spicy tofu soup?”

“We had takeout two days ago Fanfan.” He pointed out with a voice he usually used when scolding the boys. “It's not good to have take out every day, especially not fried. I can make spicy tofu soup for you if that's what you want, though. We got the ingredients for that and maybe some fried rice? With pork?”

With a over exaggerated sigh Yifan agreed and put the folders back. “You can just watch me while I cook darling you don't have to move unless you want. I know it's a lot.” Yifan shook his head and grabbed a large pot for the soup before replying. “No, I can't let you do all of it. I'll make the fried rice and you the soup.”

“You're not as old and tired as you look I guess.” Junmyeon teased, in response Yifan grabbed his arm and gave him a playful look. Taking a few calculated steps closer he pushed Junmyeon up against the counter.

“Well this old man is not the one who has trouble walking anymore.” They may be in their thirties but Junmyeon still got embarrassed, a prominent blush creeping over his cheeks and to the tips of his ears. Yifan hummed and leaned in to rub their noses together before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

The other had started to show a few more signs of aging and Junmyeon found him looking more and more handsome everyday. At first it was his hair, the once rich black was now decorated with streaks of grey and it fit Yifan so well. The small lines slowly showing in his skin by his eyes and forehead was an indication that he was alive and happy. Which maybe was what made Junmyeon happy. He was yet to grow any facial hair since he thought it made him look closer to fifty.

Junmyeon was yet to get any grey hairs himself but he had noticed a few extra lines here and there as the years passed. Not that either of them minded. After all they didn't love each other only for looks, and Junmyeon had realized after therapy that it wasn't just him depending on Yifan on that island either. They had a deeper connection than physical attraction and the effect of psychological damage after a traumatic experience.

Of course like any couple they had their ups and downs, but they were good at communicating and sorting it out without it blowing out of proportion. They got into a small fight when Yifan tried to convince him to fly with him to China and Junmyeon downright refused for weeks and he began avoiding the elder so he wouldn't have to talk about it. However Yifan confronted him and after a long talk and a few shed tears Junmyeon agreed to try and Yifan apologized if he'd been too pushy.

Junmyeon was beyond happy to be with Yifan even if they didn't always see eye to eye. He felt well taken care off and Yifan had expressed he felt the same. What had been the best part about Yifan moving to Korea and sharing a house was learning every little thing about the elder. How he got up at six every morning to make coffee and go for a thirty minute run to start his day. He hated having a messy kitchen and would sort spices in alphabetical order on the shelf. Yifan liked to have an excessive variety of tea flavors for someone who only drank chamomile to wind down every night. It was the little silly quirks that made him fall all that harder for Yifan.

“I'm home!” Yifan pulled away from kissing Junmyeon all over only to let go of the younger and peek out towards the hall where Baekhyun was untying his shoes. “Welcome home Baekie! We're just about to start dinner, how was school?” As Yifan spoke to his stepson Junmyeon fixed his hair and began grabbing ingredients.

“Well I got the history test back and I actually got an A! I really thought I was going to fail that but I guess that you helping me study.” Basically bouncing into the open kitchen Baekhyun handed the test over to Junmyeon who looked it over with a smile and kissed his head. At this point he had to stand on his toes to kiss Baekhyun’s head since at this point his son was on his way to surpass him in height. Jongin had grew almost as tall as Yifan, something he was very proud of and loved to wrap his arm around his father with a wide grin.

“That's great sweetie! Just another month left until summer break now and then it's your last year.” He said and laid the paper on the island so it wouldn't get dirty as they made dinner, Junmyeon would put it in the folder he had in the office for Baekhyun's exams and tests.

“I tried to convince your father that we should get take out but he thought it was unhealthy.” Yifan sighed and Baekhyun whined. “Come on! It's not like I'm asking for mcDonald's dad!”

Junmyeon rose a brow and looked over his shoulder while pouring spices into the water. “Oh I see, you two are conspiring against me? Did you two plan this out while I was still asleep or was there some texting involved in this coup? My food not good enough for the two of you?”

Baekhyun pouted, something that'd get him out of any trouble when he was a kid, but it didn't work as well now. “I love your cooking dad, I just don't want you to over work yourself.” Glancing over to Yifan for backup the elder nodded in agreement.

Junmyeon gave them both a look before leaning his head back with a groan. “Okay okay we'll order dinner. But nothing fried.” Baekhyun lit up and shook his fist in the air in victory before running up the stairs to his room to change out of his uniform and throw on some comfortable clothes. “Thanks dad!”

Sending his fiancé a harmless glare the younger nodded for him to take out the menus so they could pick something out. “I'll cook you dinner tomorrow as a thank you from us both.”

“I think I regret ever accepting that ring, ever since you and the boys have just teamed up against me.” He feigned a sigh and a whine to his voice as Baekhyun came barreling back down to place his order.

 

 

 

 

  
“Why are we here again?” Junmyeon asked as Yifan led him up a familiar flight of stairs by Seoul tower. He had a little smile on his lips as Yifan just turned to him and winked, Junmyeon chuckled in response and took another step up the stairs.

“I thought since it's a big day for us tomorrow and we went to Seoul tower the first week that I moved here we could go back.” He noted with a mischievous grin. And Junmyeon tugged at his arm for him to slow down. “Yes Yifan, but the road to Seoul tower is down there.” He pointed back down the stairs and was ignored.

“This is a side quest, we're going to Seoul tower after this.” They fell into silence again as they climbed the stairs up the hill and it was then Junmyeon realized where they were heading. His eyes widened slightly and heart picked up, beating just a little faster in his chest.

In a soft anda little unsure voice Junmyeon spoke up as they could peek over the edge of the stairs, “Yifan.” The latter squeezed his hand and once reaching the top he turned to the younger and Junmyeon, despite being close to his thirties, felt his eyes burn as he met Yifan's eyes filled with so much adoration. “Yifan I-I.”

The elder hushed him and let go of his hand only to dig into his pocket and pulled out large red lock with a golden key. “Red is supposed to symbolize good things to come with our marriage according to Chinese traditions. Call me superstitious but I wanted to make sure the thing to lock our love in place would be the color of happiness and luck. I thought you could write something on it and we'll hang it up together.”

Junmyeon carefully took the lock and felt the weight of it in his hand. “I don't know what to write.” He mumbled as he gently ran his thumb over the slightly rough surface. Should he write his wedding vows? Or wishes of a happy marriage? “I want us both to write on it.”

“Of course, what do you want to write?” Yifan asked and slowly walked them towards where most locks had been placed as well as the tilting benches.

“Our wedding vows? One on each side?” Yifan nodded and handed Junmyeon the permanent marker he brought. “Don't peek, you're only allowed to hear them first time tomorrow.” He said and bumped Yifan a little who chuckled and turned his head to the side. Junmyeon made sure that Yifan wasn't casting glances before quickly scribbling it down on the lock in Korean then blew on it to dry quicker. Only when he was sure it had dried did he flip the lock and hand then to Yifan.

“Don't try to read on my side.” It sounded childish, but heck, Yifan was the one who brought it out of him. He felt like a newly love struck teen going here to hang a lock, even if they had been together officially for five years and engaged for one.

“I won't don't worry.” Yifan leaned in to give him a quick peck on the cheek before beginning to write his own vows, brows furrowed in concentration. “It was harder than I anticipated writing this tiny in mandarin. It just looks like little dots.” Junmyeon laughed and shrugged, at least they would know what it says and that's what counts.

“Okay, where do you want to hang it. By the bridge?” Junmyeon nodded and they small talked about their lunch they were about to have in the tower. The younger wasn't sure if it was too warm to order soup or if he should take something fun and new. It wasn't until they reached a certain spot Junmyeon slowed in and pointed. “Here?” Yifan asked and walked closer.

“Yeah. I think here's nice, plus I'm getting hungry from all the talking.” Laughing they decided where to link it before taking the golden key and locking it in place. Junmyeon bit his lip and smiled so wide it hurt his cheeks. He wasn't big on showing affection in public for a few reasons. But he felt a surge of need to just feel Yifan that he wrapped his arms around his waist tightly and buried his face into his chest.

Quietly Yifan just wrapped his arms around Junmyeon's upper back and pulled him closer, leaning down to kiss his head before gently resting his cheek on the tufts of hair. Not minding the people that might shoot them a sideways glance of disapproval they stayed like that for a while as the sun went higher in the sky.

Once they got home later that afternoon they were met by the whole penthouse drowned in complete darkness. Junmyeon gave a frown and checked the time, it was just around five, Baekhyun couldn't have gone to bed already. And only one lock was locked so he was definitely home.

Yifan seemed to have the same suspicion as they took of their shoes and turned on the light in the hall. “Baekie?” Junmyeon called and slowly walked into the living room and was just about to turn on the light switch when it was flicked on by someone else. With a yelp of surprise Junmyeon jumped back and stared across the room to see Baekhyun and Jongin grinning at them. “Surprise!” They yelled and Junmyeon looked around at the decor they had set up.

Yifan, who had rushed to Junmyeon side as he heard him shriek, stopped wide eyed as he saw the balloons, glitter and hearts in red. Baekhyun giggled in excitement as he came crashing into his father with a hug the grabbed his and Yifan's hand. “Come we have more surprises this is just the introduction!” Jongin grinned and jogged over to the other room to where the kitchen was and Baekhyun pulled them to follow.

“When did Nini get here? And when did you two have time for this?” Junmyeon asked as they stopped in the kitchen to show off a large red heart helium balloon with the text “Mr & Mrs” and Junmyeon felt the tips of his ears go red. “What's this?”

“We thought since you two have been stressing so much juggling work and planning the wedding we'd do something little to hope you could maybe relax. And I asked Zitao to buy wine that you liked.” Jongin said and gestured for the white small table they had setup with cheese, crackers and several types of ham and salami. “We thought since you're going to France for the honeymoon we could give you a little taste of it early.”

“Boys…” Junmyeon smiled, happiness and a bit of pride swelling in his chest as he walked up to hug them both and kissing Baekhyun’s cheek. He wasn't going to stand on his toes to give Jongin a cheek kiss, though. “Thank you so much. You really didn't have to.”

“Whatever, it's really nothing dad. Have fun okay? We're going to Jongin’s now and we'll see you two tomorrow before the ceremony!” Baekhyun grinned and they left the two alone. Yifan told them to hold up and took his wallet out from his pocket and handed them a few bills, telling them to get something good to eat for the effort they made.

“This is romantic, but the Mr & Mrs balloon may have been a little too much.” He laughed and sat down across from Junmyeon who blushed, but nodded his head in agreement nonetheless. “Well, I'm going to put on some French music and then we can have some cheese and wine. I also want a picture of my lovely fiancé, it's your last day of being such.”

“How come the table is filled with cheese and you're still the cheesiest in this room.” He muttered before smiling for the pictures Yifan took on his phone. Shaking his head he picked a piece of cheese up and held it out for Yifan who leaned in to take the piece between his teeth. “It's my speciality.” Yifan replied with a wink.

Junmyeon remembered the second time he met Lu Han, he and his wife visited for a week and Junmyeon got to know that they met in college and have been inseparable ever since. He thought it was kind of cute. The thing about Lu Han though was that he loved to embarrass Yifan and talk about his past.

Like how he once fell asleep during class then jolted awake and spilled coffee all over himself. Or when they went canoeing and when trying to stand in the boat he fell over into the water.

How much Junmyeon loves those stories but what has surprised him was when Lu Han told him that Yifan had been very disbelieving in love pretty much his whole life. “Thank you for dragging him out of his misery cave! He's been acting like a grumpy old man until he met you.” He said with a laugh and Yifan shrugged the comment off.

He didn't know that Yifan wasn't big on romance until him. Sure he had his fair share of hookups but the last time he had a girlfriend was in high school and not for very long. It made Junmyeon feel a little proud that he had softened up so much for him. Or as Lu Han said, Yifan's whipped.

As Yifan put the plates back into the fridge Junmyeon poured up the last of the wine into their glasses and took the large helium balloon. “Let's retire to our room shall we?” The younger knee he was tipsy and that it'd take more for Yifan to reach the same state, but the latter loved how clingy he got when drunk. He'd giggle and whined like a little kid and needed constant body contact.

“Sounds amazing. We should get some good rest, it's a long day tomorrow.” That made Junmyeon's heart jump in his chest and he grinned like a idiot as he walked to their room. He set the balloon down by the bed, taking a sip of the wine as he looked at it in the dim light.

 

 

 

 

  
Junmyeon still couldn't wrap his head around it. Staring at the ring on his finger he slowly twisted it back and forth to see the light reflect on the thin gold band and warmth bloomed in his stomach at the fact that Yifan wore a matching one on his left ring finger. Unconsciously tightening the hand interlaced with Yifan's the younger smiled for himself. The ceremony had gone smoothly and it saddened him it went by so quick, but he was married again. But something told him this time nothing would change his status.

“You may now kiss.” The priest had said with a gentle smile. With hands holding on tightly to each other and with pounding hearts the two leaned in, sealing their marriage with a kiss. The entourage applauded and he swore that Baekhyun and Zitao were wolf whistling at them. But Junmyeon couldn't be sure, his head was swimming and eyes tearing up.

Yifan kissed him a second time and whispered “Took long enough” with a chuckle and they both smiled and Junmyeon reached to wipe away a stray tear making its way down Yifan's cheek. “Well, may I?” The elder said and held his arm out for Junmyeon to take and they walked along the little white carpet set out between the chairs. Junmyeon's parents had came and sat in the front with Jongin, Baekhyun, Zitao and Jisoo. It felt good to have them there this time. It had taken its sweet time but they had finally accepted that Junmyeon wasn't like they thought and it was okay. He was happy to have them back in his life again.

Lu Han and his wife, Meizen were seated on the other side with some of Yifan's other friends, one of his cousins and a few selected reporters that they had allowed for the ceremony. Other than that it was a fairly small and personal ceremony consisting of friends and the little family they had.

“Wu Junmyeon….” Yifan breathed and leaned down to kiss his cheek. “I didn't think I'd ever say this but I love you to the moon and back.”

The words repeated in his mind over and over. It wasn't like Yifan hadn't said he loved him before, but there was just something that felt so good with hearing it again at the end of the makeshift altar.

Yifan had been a little surprised too when Junmyeon announced he wanted to take Yifan's surname. He was happy to share the same name as his husband to be, but he convinced Junmyeon into at least keeping Kim in his name. He agreed and told the kids they could keep Kim or change it to Wu like he did.

“We're here.” Yifan hummed and nudged him with his shoulder, shaking the younger out of his thoughts. “Already?” Junmyeon looked up and looked out the window of the car and in view was the venue they had hired for the reception. Nodding at Yifan they got out of the car and Zitao who drove them followed.

They were greeted by kind smiles and they talked briefly to the staff and thy were given a bottle of champagne by them as a congratulations on the wedding. From that it didn't take long until their closest friends and family came in and were served drinks at the entrance. Junmyeon grinned as his mother hugged him and smiled at him rather sadly. Maybe because of everything that had happened and the fact that they lost so many years of their grandkids childhood.

“I'm so happy for you, Yifan seems like a responsible man and we'd love to have that family dinner for Christmas again if you want to come over to Busan?” His father said and chuckled, giving Yifan a wink. In Junmyeon's opinion they had come a long way since the first time he told them he was gay.

“We'd love to! Hopefully we can get Jongin there as well. But we'll have to plan that once we have time. Now enjoy yourselves okay?” Junmyeon said and kissed his mothers cheek and they walked with Baekhyun to find their seats.

“Was your cousin coming?” He knew that Yifan's family was rather split and his parents had both passed some time before they even met. But he said that his maybe one cousin that wasn't a total ass said he'd come, and Junmyeon was interested in meeting more of his husbands family.

“Yeah. He was going to get a gift first he said, the actual gift he bought was lost through the flight so he wanted to get something to give us at least. But he'll be here for the dinner.” Kissing his cheek the two of them continued greeting some guests for a few minutes before one of the photographers pulled them out to take pictures by the gazebo.

It was around then that his cousin Yixing came, greeting them on their way back to start the dinner. “I'm sorry to be late like this but here. They ah, didn't have any wrapping paper.” Yifan smiled and nodded, taking hand with his cousin.

“Well good thing you're here now. It's good to have some family here. Lu Han can be a lot and Liying won't stop teasing me about how I look in this suit.”

“Well I think you look very handsome. And I'm glad you invited me. I'm very happy to see you found someone finally. Junmyeon right?” The latter nodded and held his hand out.

“That's me, thank you for coming. We should get back inside now and we can talk there, I'd love to get to know you more.” He said and bowed at him slightly before they headed in to take their seats. Yixing sat next to Yifan and told him about what his uncle was up to and how his pharmacy was going as Junmyeon doted on Jongin, fixing his tie into place.

The dinner went on with the menu they ordered, a classic korean 3-set dinner as it was called and to their enjoyment it was delicious. Baekhyun scrunched his nose at the cilantro in the soup and so did Yifan, poking it to the side of the bowl before eating. Light conversation was made between the attendants and small speeches were made throughout the dinner and Zitao made sure to embarrass him with childhood stories and everyone laughed. It wasn’t until Lu Han stood with a grin and wine glass in hand Yifan feared for what he’d say and Junmyeon hoped for something good to embarrass his husband with.

Dinner ended and a small dessert was served since the cake would be saved for later and after that everyone turned to the dance floor or bar. Junmyeon and Yifan stayed back at the table for a bit just talking, hands entwined in Yifan's lap and the elder played with his fingers mindlessly. Photos were snapped and Yifan looked over to the dance floor to see Lu Han trying to out-dance Baekhyun before Meizen had to help him to a chair from stretching a muscle. His attention returned to Junmyeon when he felt a pair of lips press against his cheek.

“Want to dance?” In all honesty Yifan mostly wanted to just go to the hotel they booked for their first night as husbands, but he wanted to make sure they spent every second of this day to its extent. With a nod he stood and took Junmyeon’s hand who followed him to the small dance floor where most people could be found dancing to old classics as well as new pop music.

Chanyeol gave him a big grin from across the dance floor where he was flailing his too long libs with his sons. Minseok had found his way to the bar to take a glass of whiskey and was chatting with Lu Han and Meizen. Zitao and Sehun were mostly swaying back and forth together holding a drink each and trying not to spill it all out.

Having all people that he loved and cared about here celebrating something this special made Junmyeon’s heart flutter, eyes burn slightly and as Yifan placed a hand on his waist he just leaned into his chest and hummed. “I’m so happy Yifan.” The latter gently started moving them back and forth in a made up waltz.

“I’m glad. And I do hope that I am the cause of some of that happiness.”

“Yifan, you know that you’re all of it.”

Yifans heart was beating so hard he thought he might actually be having a heart attack. He was nervous about seeing Junmyeon walk out of his dressing room and meet him by the beach house before heading down to the altar. Was his hair looking okay? Were there wrinkles in his suit? Was Junmyeon going to be happy with him?

His breath got caught in his throat as the door opened and Junmyeon stepped out in his white suit, hair styled neatly and a faint dust of pink across his cheeks. Yifan licked his dry lips as Junmyeon walked closer. “You look….beautiful.” He breathed and held a hand out for Junmyeon to take. The latter smiled, eyes turning into crescents as he looked up at his soon-to-be husband, taking is hand.

“Well you are looking quite handsome yourself. Though I see you in suits a lot, but I’m not complaining, this one is by far my favourite.” It was such a strange feeling to be this close to tears yet so happy, it was something Yifan hadn’t felt before and it was somewhat overwhelming. Lifting his hand to his lips he kissed the right now naked left hand, pressing a lithe kiss to each finger.

Junmyeon could only smile, the pink traveling up to the tips of his ears. “Yifan, it’s time soon.” He whispered, taking a step closer and fixed the red rose in the suit chest pocket. “In an hour were going to be married.”

Yifan chuckled and nodded, pressing their foreheads together he smiled. The nervously was still there, but he felt a little better knowing Junmyeon was there and seemingly calmer than him. “It's almost been eight years since we met now. And if I'm honest I wouldn't want to have things played out any days different than how it did.”

“I still can't believe you fell in love with me on that damn island.” Junmyeon chuckled and closed his eyes. The music started to play, indicating that they were going to start walking out now. Yifan took a deep shaky inhale before pulling away, placing a kiss on the youngers forehead.

“And I can't believe I actually got you in the end.”

Slowly pulling away from his chest Junmyeon smiled up at his husband and blinked once, twice, before Yifan leaned down to press their lips together under the fairylights and chiffon decorated ceilings. The music had slowed down and Junmyeon felt as if he was walking on clouds with the way that Yifan was kissing him.

“I can’t wait until we’re alone. I just want to hold you without all these people looking and taking photos.” They were grateful that the photographers captured every second, but they both just wanted to get lost in each other right now.

“Just a few more hours and then it’s just us.” Junmyeon stood on his toes as best as he could in the stiff leather shoes he wore to kiss Yifan a second time.

“Mmmh...I'm too old to be up for these many hours.” Yifan muttered into the kiss, bringing Junmyeon into a fit of giggles. “I'm not joking, I can do three dances max before I end up like Lu Han and I rather not be in pain because I stretched a muscle during our honeymoon.”

“You're not trying to put dance a teen Yifan. We're swaying around. I thought you were close to forty not eighty. But we are going to cut the cake soon so maybe we just have time for three dances, old man.” It took all self control Junmyeon could gather not to ruffle Yifan's comma hair dusted with streaks of grey. He really wanted to run his hands through the gelled hair and pull him in for a kiss but instead simply laced his fingers behind his neck and tilted his head to the side.

“No but I need to save some energy for tonight.” It was cute how Yifan almost whined and Junmyeon gave him a quick peck on his lips to keep him from pouting.

“You're acting like a teen even if you'll break a hip if you try dance like one.” Yifan smiled and his hand came down to his waist and pulled Junmyeon just a little closer. “We'll have plenty alone time to do whatever you want soon honey. A whole lifetime.”

“I do like the sound of forever with you.” It was then that the music picked back up to a higher beat and Baekhyun came back on the dance floor with one of his friends, Taeyeon, to dance again and acting silly. Bringing a fond smile to Junmyeon's lips. Jongin came up to dance with Yifan and him some Taemin had gone to get a drink.

“Don't break any bones dad.” Junmyeon sent a playful glare at his son as he awkwardly danced with his family. “I happen to be young still. I'm just thirty five and I've been keeping in shape!” He responded and both of them laughed. Neither Yifan or Junmyeon required any dance skills and Yifan, much like Chanyeol, was mostly a bunch of flailing limbs.

Jongin who had been dancing now since he was fifteen outshone both of them and the newlyweds had to walk to another part of the dance floor once Taemin came to join the dancing. Instead they ended up talking to Junmyeon's parents who were stood by the bar. Minseok had found his way back there as well and they all talked.

Yifan hadn't gotten to know much about Junmyeon's parents more than they rarely talked anymore. But he enjoyed getting to know them better and they seemed very interested in him as well. Junmyeon hadn't told them much about Yifan but they knew who he was, they had spent a holiday recently at one of the hotels in Thailand.

Time flew by and before they knew it they all were gathered to cut up the cake and walked back to sit at their spot. Yifan fed Junmyeon and vice versa. The cake was still delicious and Yifan got up to take a second piece. The cake was white with blush pink fondant lilies decorating it as well as orchids in lavender and green. It was rather simple but Junmyeon thought it was beautiful. He had snapped a photo with his camera before cutting in toot to post on his instagram. Baekhyun had convinced him to get a personal one as well and not only for the café.

“I'm just gonna use the restroom.” Junmyeon said and kissed Yifan's cheek before scurrying over to the restrooms. Junmyeon didn't want to admit that picked this venue over the other they had in mind because of how the toilets looked like. While washing his hand the door opened and Jisoo stepped in, slowing down before offering Junmyeon a smile.

“Hey, I never had the chance to tell you how beautiful the ceremony was. And you as well. White always fit you well, we should've gone for that too.” They shared a small laugh and Junmyeon shrugged as he took one of the thick paper towels and dried his hands.

“I still think grey and lavender was a good theme. But maybe we should've gone for different colored suits. We kind of looked like we were kids in the same overalls.” Jisoo chuckled and put his hands in the pockets of his pants, looking over to the mirror briefly.

It had been years ago since they divorced, even longer since they were the ones celebrating becoming one. Junmyeon could feel the slightly awkward tension in the air, he'd expected it too, it was just how things between them were. But he knew Jisoo was happy for him and had been there to help with setting up.

“Jisoo. Thank you for coming. It was nice seeing you here.” The latter let out a breath and smiled, walking closer before hugging him. Junmyeon happily hugged him back and closed his eyes.

“I wouldn't miss this for the world. You know I still care for you and I want you to be happy. Now, I need to pee and you should get back to your man.” Jisoo grinned and patted his shoulder, pushing him towards the door. Junmyeon giggled and nodded, walking out the door and back to Yifan's side, demanding to be fed some cake by his hubby.

After the cake was gone people slowly started to withdraw and call it a night, congratulating the newlyweds and thanking them for being invited. Yifan and Junmyeon had taken a drink each and were mingling with the last few guests, thanking them for coming before they too left.

In the end it was Minseok, Sehun and Zitao left who ushered the two to just go already and called them a taxi for the hotel. They had promised to fix everything left at the venue so they could relax and simply enjoy themselves. Junmyeon kissed Yifan's shoulder as they got ready to leave, looking up at him before resting his head against his bicep.

He was tired. It's been such a long day and a kind of nerve wracking week leading up to something so big and important. Yifan slipped a arm around his waist and kissed his head gently. Junmyeon smiled and closed his eyes, hoping this would last forever. 


End file.
